Una Hechicera diferente
by Ady2004
Summary: Después de un año, los papeles se invierten, Hermione le gana a Harry y Harry tendrá alguien más con quien entretenerse...
1. Default Chapter

Antecedentes  
  
Antes de que comiencen con su lectura, hay algunas cosas que hay que tener en cuenta para el desarrollo de la Historia así que:  
  
Han pasado 7 años desde que nuestro trío favorito dejo Hogwarts, afortunadamente, Voldemort fue derrotado un año después de que ellos dejaran la escuela, pero los mortífagos aún siguen causando problemas, cortesía de Lucius Malfoy & Co. Sirius no muere, de hecho, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y da Clases de DCAO, junto con Remus, ambos casados y felices...aunque no saldrán mucho en esta historia...o bueno, aún no lo sé (.  
  
Albus Dumbledore es ahora el Ministro de Magia, y trabaja muy de cerca con Ron, Harry y Hermione, ya que ellos forman parte del departamento de Aurores, pero en una división especial...algo así como el FBI mágico...una división de la que no todos están enterados...Hermione tiene tres años de trabajar con sus amigos, ya que pasó los otros cuatro años en Francia, especializándose en Transformaciones, lo cual le valió entrar a la división especial de Aurores, donde Harry es el jefe. A pesar de la distancia, nunca perdieron el contacto con ella...y la consideran su hermanita. Un año antes de que regresara a Londres, sus padres murieron en un ataque de Mortifagos...ahora vive sola...al igual que Ron y Harry.  
  
Los tres han cambiado demasiado....Hermi se ha hecho una persona bastante reservada desde la muerte de sus padres, Ron y Harry son los rompecorazones del ministerio y...Bueno, lo demás lo irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia...  
  
Agradezco de antemano a los que han comenzado a leer y espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.  
  
Y, como todos saben...Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás involucrados...si fueran míos, tal vez no estaría tan atareada tratando de terminar mi tesis.  
  
Eso es todo....que lo disfruten (  
  
P.D. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o la ficción...es pura coincidencia.  
  
Una hechicera diferente  
  
Capitulo I Un día de trabajo  
  
-Vamos Hermione.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Nos sobra tiempo...  
  
-No, no nos sobra- erguida en el sillón, Hermione Granger evitó los ojos de su amigo del otro lado de la amplia mesa de roble. Con la vista clavada en el horizonte de Londres, visible por la ventana más allá de los anchos hombros de el, añadió-: Albus y Ron podrían venir en cualquier momento, y lo último que quiero es que el Ministro de Magia nos sorprenda tonteando.  
  
-No llegarán hasta dentro de treinta minutos...  
  
-Veinte.  
  
-Veinte. Es tiempo suficiente- Harry Potter estudió la expresión inflexible de su amiga-.Vamos Hermione, me ayudará a relajarme. Esta operación anti- mortífgos me está estresando mucho.  
  
Incapaz de evitarlo, Hermione lo miró a la cara. Los ojos verdes de él se encontraron con los suyos, y el estómago le dio un vuelco que no tenía nada que ver con los nervios que habían estado dominándola toda la mañana. Apartó la vista de esa mirada intensa, se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y lo observó, tratando de evaluar la verdad de la afirmación que acababa de hacer.  
  
La verdad es que no parecía estresado. Como de costumbre, estaba reclinado en su sillón con las piernas extendidas y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje gris a la medida. Aunque quizá sí sintiera la presión. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo tenso que podía ser trabajar en la división de Aurores del Ministerio, y a Harry, como el jefe, se le planteaban suficientes retos.  
  
Por otro lado, nadie mejor que ella sabía lo bueno que era Harry para salirse con la suya. Ni siquiera la expresión absurdamente esperanzada que había puesto podía ocultar la obstinada determinación marcada en las líneas de su rostro. Harry Potter era duro, y lo parecía...desde la complexión musculosa y compacta de su cuerpo de un metro ochenta hasta la inteligencia astuta y cínica que brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Al captar un destello divertido en sus profundidades, Hermione se puso aún más rígida.  
  
-Pues a mi no me relaja- intentó que su voz suave sonara firme e implacable- . Yo solo termino con un montón de frustración.  
  
-No pasará esta vez...lo prometo- afirmó el con rapidez.  
  
Ella miró su bloc de notas y volvió a subirse las gafas que se había deslizado por su nariz. Se concentró en el papel, fingiendo que añadía más cosas a la lista que había hecho.  
  
-Incluso te dejare salir.  
  
Le tembló la pluma. Par su propio disgusto, sintió que se ablandaba. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de no ceder.  
  
-Por favor, Hermi...-la voz profunda de él se tornó persuasivamente ronca. Los últimos vestigios de resistencia se desmoronaron. En los tres años que llevaba trabajando con Harry, jamás había sido capaz de resistir ese tono entre exigente y suplicante. No sabía por qué creía que ese día iba a ser diferente.  
  
Dejó el bloc de notas sobre el escritorio.  
  
-De acuerdo...tú ganas. Jugaré una partida...¡pero solo una! Y por el amor del cielo, que sea rápida.  
  
Harry se puso de pie de un saltó con expresión de triunfo en la cara.  
  
-¡Estupendo! Siéntate en mi escritorio. Prepararé las cosas.  
  
Hermione fue a ocupar el sillón de él. La piel magnífica aún retenía la calidez del cuerpo de Harry; suspiró cuando el calor la ayudó a desterrar los pequeños escalofrios de sus extremidades. Ni siquiera el grueso suéter marrón ni la larga falda de lana que llevaba ese día la ayudaban mucho a estar calientita.  
  
Cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago cuando otro aguijonazo de dolor le tensó los músculos. No podía ser la gripe...no en ese momento. Desterró el inquietante pensamiento de que pudiera tratarse de otra cosa, algo más serio. NO tenía tiempo para problemas personales. Había demasiado trabajo. La reunión con Albus, Ron y el resto de la Orden, las futuras reuniones que debían arreglar para preparar la operación, la decoración para la fiesta de navidad...la lista era interminable. Y por encima de todo, tratar de manejar a un jefe que insistía en perder un tiempo precioso. Observó a Harry mientras se alejaba unos dos metros sobre la mullida alfombra para depositar el bote de basura metálico vacío en ese punto. Luego volvió hacia ella y de un cajón del escritorio sacó una pequeña canasta anaranjada con red.  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza al ver la satisfacción en su rostro mientras se ponía en cuclillas para acoplarlo al borde del bote.  
  
-¿No te cansas nunca de estos juegos tontos?  
  
-No- respondió sin molestarse en levantar la vista de lo que hacía-. Me gusta ganar.  
  
-Lo mas probable es que termines con una úlcera- le informó, y el pensamiento le genero otra oleada de náuseas-. Eres demasiado competitivo.  
  
Harry miro a su amiga con expresión divertida. Hermione era casi más competitiva que él, lo que pasaba era que ella ya no lo demostraba.  
  
Tampoco muchas personas lo descubrirían a simple vista. Ahora, ella llevaba unas gafas que siempre se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. Los cristales gruesos le daban a sus ojos ámbar una expresión de leve sorpresa, y el rostro delgado y las mejillas pálidas estaban enmarcados por un pelo castaño y, afortunadamente, liso. Era de movimientos precisos y actitud estricta. Hablaba poco de sí misma...inclusive a él o a Ron, desde la muerte de sus padres, se había vuelto más reservada que de costumbre. No tenía ni idea del objetivo, las reglas o incluso quiénes eran las estrellas de los juegos muggles que a Ron y el le gustaban...Futbol, Jockey, béisbol...en definitiva, ningún juego, excepto Quidditch, claro.  
  
Harry había descubierto ese hecho asombroso a la semana de que comenzaran a trabajar juntos. Le había mencionado a Michael Jordan y había quedado completamente aturdido, mientras Ron lloraba de la risa, cuando con absoluta sinceridad ella le había preguntado si Jordan trabajaba en el Ministerio.  
  
En ese mismo instante había sabido que Hermione necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba salir más, dejar de ser tan seria y tan correcta en todo momento. Relajarse un poco, como lo hacían en el colegio...pero, además necesitaba regresar un poco de su espíritu combativo. Y no había nada mejor para lograr esos objetivos que un poco de competencia sana.  
  
¿Acaso la práctica de fútbol y béisbol no lo habían mantenido lejos de problemas durante su formación de auror? (aunque, siendo sinceros, romperreglas Potter siempre se metía en problemas, junto con Ron) El Quidditch y los otros deportes le habían mantenido la mente aguda y una actitud agresiva. Y en cuanto se licenció, su capacidad para jugar bien sus cartas y no abandonar una operación hasta no haber conseguido lo que quería en los términos que el había propuesto lo habían ayudado a entrar al Ministerio de Magia...y poco después, a tener el puesto que ahora ostentaba.. Y al ser el gran tipo que era, había tomado a Hermione bajo su protección. Más o menos cada dos meses la había introducido en un juego nuevo, para ampliarle la experiencia y ayudarla a adoptar una actitud más relajada. Habían visto las reglas del Hockey, del tenis, del futbol y del béisbol, pero su juego favorito, de lejos, era el baloncesto con el bote de basura. Ese sí que requería destreza.  
  
No era que Hermione no tuviera ninguna, pero eso de los deportes no era lo suyo. Su percepción de la profundidad era nula y su coordinación dejaba mucho que desear. No obstante, al ir a recoger la pelota de hule espuma que guardaba en la maceta de un helecho próximo a la ventana, supo que no podía evitar pensar su gran potencial para algún deporte. Era esbelta para su altura de un metro sesenta y cinco aproximadamente y tenía piernas bonitas. Era de complexión bastante atlética...hasta que se le ponía a prueba...Curiosamente, era muy buena para la defensa personal. Le arrojó la pelota y movió la cabeza cuando ella alargó los brazos con gesto torpe y falló en recogerla.  
  
"Patético...simplemente patético"  
  
Pero Harry sabía que su falta de habilidad en los deportes no le impedía entregarse al máximo. Hermione siempre era reacia a participar al principio...tenía unas ideas anticuadas acerca del comportamiento correcto en el trabajo; pero después de que él o Ron loa hubieran instigado, tentado o forzado a participar, su naturaleza competitiva surgía con toda intensidad. Odiaba perder, y entraba en cada una de las ridículas competiciones con la fiera determinación de ganar.  
  
Harry trató de ocultar una leve sonrisa al ver que ya fruncía el ceño por la distancia a la que había puesto el bote de basura.  
  
-¿No está más lejos que la última vez?- peguntó dubitativa.  
  
-No.  
  
-Pero...¡¡Harry!!- frunció más el ceño al verlo quitarse el saco.- ¿Qué haces? Albus...  
  
-Le importa un bledo cómo me vista mientras cumpla con mi trabajo...y lo hago. Siempre- enarcó las cejas ante la expresión reprobatoria cuando comenzó a remangarse la camisa-. ¿No esperaras que juegue un partido serio con traje?  
  
-¿Por qué no? Sabes que me ganarás con o sin Saco.  
  
Ese último comentario fue un susurro, pero Harry lo oyó de todos modos. Igual que la coordinación, tenía un oído excelente. La miró con expresión de reproche.  
  
-Eh, ¿no te doy siempre una oportunidad deportiva?- ella iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, añadió-: Claro que sí. Yo tiraré desde el doble de distancia. -Como si eso fuera a importar- gruño Hermione, pero sabía que estaba enganchada. Hizo un movimiento de práctica con la pelota hacia la canasta antes de continuar-: Creo que te gusta hacerme jugar porque de esa manera siempre puedes ganar.  
  
Harry contuvo otra sonrisa. No era típico de Hermione quejarse tanto. Por lo general participaba en resignado silencio.  
  
Con prudencia mantuvo la boca cerrada, aunque podría haberle dicho que no era ganarle lo que hacía disfrutar tanto, sino observar la fiera determinación que ella proyectaba en el juego. Como en ese momento, olvidada por completo de la inminente llegada de Albus y Ron y abandonada la expresión grave y distante que últimamente parecía considerar como la apropiada. Le dio unos minutos para que estudiara la distancia que había hasta la canasta, luego pregunto:  
  
-¿Lista?  
  
-Lista- asintió.  
  
Alzó la pelota. Justo cuando iba a soltarla, él dijo:  
  
-¡Espera!  
  
Hermione estuvo a punto de salir disparada del sillón. Jadeó, los ojos muy abiertos por la alarma, las gafas torcidas sobre su pequeña nariz.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- se enderezó las gafas y miró nerviosa hacia la puerta- . ¿Viene Albus?  
  
-No. Hemos olvidado hacer una apuesta.  
  
No quiero apostar- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados-. No paro de recordarte que las apuestas son ilegales.  
  
-¿Crees que sería capaz de sugerir algo ilegal?- la expresión de ella dijo que sí, pero Harry respondió por ella-.Claro que no. Solo pensaba en una apuesta sencilla, amistosa...quizá de un pequeño intercambio de servicios.  
  
-¿Qué servicios?- aún se mostraba suspicaz.  
  
-Oh, no sé- fingió meditarlo unos instantes-. Si ganas tú, ¿qué te parece que realice un donativo navideño al refugio de mujeres para el que recaudas fondos? Un donativo "generoso"- no hacía falta decirle que la orden para Gringotts ya estaba hecha y lista para ser entregada, con o sin partida. Eso la incentivaría.  
  
Se le encendieron los ojos, pero al instante volvió a mostrarse cauta. -Y si pierdo...  
  
-Si pierdes, entonces solo tendrás que hacer unas pequeñas compras navideñas por mí. Elegir algo para algunas de mis amigas.  
  
-¿Qué amigas?  
  
-Oh, no sé: Quizá Amy. Y Parvarti. Y decididamente Cho.  
  
En ese momento sí que mostró su desaprobación...e indecisión. Harry necesitó un esfuerzo para mantener la seriedad. La semana anterior le había pedido que eligiera unos regalos para las mujeres con las que salía en ese momento, y ella le había respondido con una indignada charla sobre lo personal que era hacer regalos y que no le parecía adecuado hacerlo por él. Él había escuchado su argumentación y le había dado la razón, pero no tenía ni idea de que regalarle a una mujer y además odiaba salir de compras.  
  
Sería mucho mejor que Hermione las hiciera por él. Y sabía que en realidad no le planteaba mucha elección: el refugio de mujeres significaba mucho para ella. Se metía a fondo en cosas de ese estilo. Beneficencia, la iglesia. Cualquier cosa que considerara que mejoraría la vida de alguien captaba siempre la atención de su amiga. Bajo ningún concepto sería capaz de rechazar un posible donativo.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- se obligó a preguntarle-.Solo tendrás que comprar algo que le guste a una mujer. Todo cargado a mi cuenta.  
  
-Bien- respondió con los pequeños dientes blancos apretados.  
  
Harry supo que la había provocado de verdad. Hermione tomó la pluma y escribió una línea en su bloc de notas, e incluso se tomó el tiempo de garabaterar algo en el margen.  
  
Cuando al fin terminó, soltó la pluma. Lo miró con ojos centelleantes, luego clavó la mirada furiosa en el bote de basura. Se acomodó las gafas, apretó la mandíbula delicada y se subió las mangas del suéter marrón. Incluso se adelantó hasta situarse en le mismo borde del sillón, mientras se ajustaba el borde de la falda marrón a cuadros que se le había subido unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas.  
  
Volvió a levantar a levantar el brazo. Con un movimiento de muñeca, soltó la pelota. El misil anaranjado salió disparado hacia el bote y cayó...a un metro de distacia.  
  
Harry tuvo ganas de reír ante la frustración que vio en su cara. Estaba rígida, como una escoba, con los puños cerrados a los costados. Pero en vez de reírse, movió la cabeza en falsa conmiseración.  
  
-Ah, diablos. Es una pena- comentó con simpatía- Recogió la pelota de la alfombra-. Veamos si yo consigo mejorarlo.  
  
Duplico la distancia desde la que había tirado Hermione, Luego, con un movimiento casual, arrojó el balón. Cuando se hundió justo por el centro de la canasta asintió satisfecho. Tuvo que reconocer que era bueno.  
  
Al mirarla para ver si apreciaba en justa medida la proeza que acababa de realizar, la sonrisa se le desapareció de la cara.  
  
Hermione parecía enferma. La piel pálida se le había puesto aún más pálida, y mientras la observaba, la vio hacer una mueca y cruzar los brazos sobre el estómago.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Claro- contestó, pero la palabra terminó con un pequeño jadeo-. Me duele un poco el estómago.  
  
Él frunció el ceño al verla juntar más los brazos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con dolor?- quiso saber- ¿Cómo una apendicitis?  
  
-No. En serio...estoy bien  
  
-Hay un virus muy fuerte de la gripe...  
  
-No es nada- insistió, desterrando su preocupación con un movimiento de la mano. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde se llevó la misma mano a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos por la alarma. Se levantó de un saltó, miró en la dirección del cubo, que aún seguía recubierto por la estúpida red, y salió corriendo por la puerta. 


	2. ¿Voy a ser tío?

Capitulo II ¿Voy a ser tío?  
  
Cuando unos minutos después Hermione salió del tocador, se sentía mucho mejor. Se había refrescado la cara con agua fría, limpiado la boca y estaba segura de que podría terminar el día. Pero entonces vio a Harry apoyado en la pared con el abrigo negro puesto. Sobre un brazo sostenía el abrigo y bufanda marrones de ella, y en la otra mano el bolso.  
  
Se irguió al verla.  
  
-Muy bien, vámonos- indicó antes de que ella pudiera hablar-. Estás enferma y te llevó a casa.  
  
-No estoy enferma- contradijo, y de forma automática alargó la mano hacia su bolso. Él se lo entregó y la ayudo a ponerse el abrigo. Luego la tomó con firmeza del brazo y la guió por el pasillo en dirección a los ascensores.  
  
-Harry...¡aguarda! Ya estoy mejor- le dijo tratando de detenerse.  
  
-Me alegra oírlo- respondió, pero no dejo de caminar.  
  
Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, siguió sin darle oportunidad de discutir, ya que la introdujo en uno antes de que a Hermione se le ocurriera un modo de convencerlo que estaba bien.  
  
Las puertas se cerraron y él la miro.  
  
-Estás tan blanca como Nick casi decapitado, Herms- acalló las protestas y le pasó la bufanda por el cuello- . Te llevo a casa.  
  
-¡No hace falta!, puedo tomar un translador- se bajó los bordes de lana de la boca- o usar polvos flu, además Albus y Ron...  
  
-Hermi, ellos lo entenderán. Les deje un mensaje en el que les explicaba que no te sentías bien...Además quiero asegurarme de que llegas bien a casa; sin contar que quiero usar mi auto, para variar. No te preocupes, además, como es Viernes, dispondrás de todo el fin de semana para descansar.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para volver a protestar, pero la cerró al mirar la cara de Harry. El tono sonaba amable y cariñoso, pero la expresión de sus ojos le indicaba que hablaba en serio. Suspiro y decidió volver a intentarlo.  
  
-Puedo tomar un taxi...o el autobús noctámbulo. O quizás Andy pueda llevarme  
  
-¿Quién es Andy?- la miró con las cejar enarcadas  
  
-Andy Smith, me trajo esta mañana. Vive al lado de mi casa.  
  
-¿Porqué no usaste tu coche o viniste por polvos flu?-preguntó mientras el ascensor se detenía en el piso 14. Las puertas se abrieron para dar entrada a otro pasajero.  
  
-No me sentía de ánimo para usar las chimeneas, además mi auto tardó en arrancar y Andy se ofreció...  
  
-Vaya, hola Harry- interrumpió una voz sensual.  
  
Hermione alzo la vista. De pie ante las puertas abiertas había una morena que miraba a Harry con expresión encantada.  
  
Él sonrió  
  
-Hola Cho- saludó  
  
La chica entro en el ascensor y de inmediato se pegó a él. "Como una serpiente", decidió Hermione. "Con bastante busto"  
  
Cuando las puertas se cerraron, clavo la vista al frente. Trataba de evitar mirar en los espejos que los rodeaban. Al final bajó la vista a sus uñas sin pintar, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que ceder. Miró los reflejos en el espejo y pensó que era como si fuera invisible.  
  
Harry se hallaba a su lado, pero no la miraba. Toda su atención se centraba en la mujer que tenía del otro lado...y la de Cho estaba clavada exclusivamente en él.  
  
Ninguno de los dos casos la sorprendió. La mujer estaba preciosa en su caro y ceñido traje azul. Unos tacones de aspecto frágil exhibían sus diminutos pies y del brazo llevaba una piel. Esbelta, sofisticada tenía, recordaba Hermione, un año más que ellos. Y en cuanto a Harry....Hermione lo estudió. Le sonrió brevemente a la recién llegada y los dientes perfectos le brillaban. También estaba...bien.  
  
Apartó la vista para clavarla en su propia imagen. Con su aburrido abrigo de paño, la bufanda a rayas y los cómodos zapatos bajos parecía un tronco...Un tronco peludo y marrón.  
  
-¿Qué haces por aquí?-le preguntaba Harry a Cho.  
  
-Tenía una cita con el jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, necesito una licencia para tener un Kneazle y pensé en pasar por tu oficina para preguntarte si querías que comiéramos juntos. Hace un tiempo que no se nada de ti- murmuró con un tono reprobatorio y párpados entrecerrados.  
  
-"Mal jugado"- pensó Hermione- Harry no animaba a sus citas a visitarlo en la oficina. En una ocasión le había explicado que eso las volvía territoriales. Como si fuera la señal, la expresión de sus ojos se enfrió. Pero respondió con tono amable.  
  
-Si, he estado bastante ocupado.  
  
-¿Aún tienes mi número, verdad?- insistió la morena- ¿Quién iba a decir que esos aparatos muggles, los teléfonos celulares, fueran tan útiles?  
  
-Si...y no te preocupes, tú número lo tengo en mi agenda.  
  
Hermione trató de convertir el súbito bufido en algo parecido a una tos  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó cuando ambos la miraron por el espejo.  
  
Los ojos de Harry permanecieron sobre ella.  
  
-Te presento a Hermione- anunció de repente, como si acabara de recordar que ella iba en el ascensor. Rodeo los hombros de la chica con un brazo y la giró hacia ellos- Aunque ya la conoces ¿no?  
  
Hermione extendió educadamente la mano. Cho la había estrechado con renuencia cuando Harry añadió:  
  
-Me temo que hoy no voy a poder comer contigo. Me llevo a Hermi a casa. Ha estado enferma, vomitando y todo eso.  
  
Hermione se ruborizo y la otra mujer apartó la mano. Cho dio un paso atrás, miro hacia los lados, como si buscara una salida y luego toco el panel de botones. El ascensor se detuvo en seco.  
  
-Bueno...yo...ah...bajo aquí- La chica oriental esquivó a Hermione- Nos vemos Harry. ¡Llámame!- dejo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
Harry apretó un botón y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Hermione miró con ojos centellantes la expresión de inocencia de él en el espejo.  
  
-Te agradecería que no me usaras como repelente de morenas- dijo con tono helado.  
  
-¿Crees que yo haría algo así?- Preguntó con mirada risueña y voz seria.  
  
-¡¡Si!!- irritada por su actitud, se volvió hacia los botones-. Y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo, así que si no te importa, me gustaría regresar a la oficina y...  
  
Le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera apretar el botón justo en el momento en el que el ascensor volvía a detenerse. Las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja. Harry se aferró a su brazo y la hizo caminar por el vestíbulo y por la salida al frío aire de Diciembre.  
  
Las bocinas y el tráfico rugieron en la calle. Harry se detuvo un momento para subirle la bufanda alrededor de los oídos, y le apartó las manos cuando ella trató de detenerlo. Luego, satisfecho con sus esfuerzos para mantenerla abrigada, la tomó otra vez del brazo para conducirla hacia el estacionamiento.  
  
A Hermione le resbalaban los pies sobre el pavimento helado. El apretón de Harry se acentuó para equilibrarla.  
  
-Deberías haberte puesto botas-murmuró él.  
  
-¡¡No me diste oportunidad!! Las tengo debajo de mi escritorio- era típico de Harry culparla cuando la precipitación había sido suya.  
  
-¿Y que me dices de tus guantes?- enarcó las cejas y le apretó los dedos fríos para recalcar la pregunta- ¿También están en tu escritorio?- preguntó sacando discretamente la varita y apareciendo unos.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios mientras le ponía los guantes. Él sabía que no era así: aquella mañana la había reprendido por no llevarlos. Decidió no responderle y concentrarse en intentar mantener el equilibrio.  
  
Al llegar al lustroso coche negro, trató de decirle otra vez que podía ir a casa sin ayuda, pero él no le hizo caso y le abrió la puerta para meterla dentro con gentileza y firmeza.  
  
Hermione se cruzó de brazos y observó como la ciudad pasaba por delante de la ventanilla. Cuando Harry metió un CD en el reproductor del coche, lo miro de reojo. Una canción de Rock salió de las bocinas, mientras él seguía el ritmo con los dedos sobre el volante.  
  
Sabía que no tenía que indicarle como llegar a su casa. Después de todo, él y Ron la habían encontrado casa cuando vendió la de sus padres. La casa, de estilo victoriano, se encontraba en el centro de Londres, cerca de "El caldero Chorreante", por lo que estaba muy en contacto con ambos mundos...además quedaba cerca de su trabajo.  
  
Suspiró aliviada cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa. Él ya podía regresar al trabajo. Antes de abrir la puerta, lo miró:  
  
-Te agradezco por...  
  
-No te muevas- ordenó al apagar el motor- Te acompañaré.  
  
Mientras atravesaban el jardín y subían la escalera se preguntó si la había ordenado antes de salir aquella mañana. Consternada, pensó que lo más probable es que su casa estuviera hecha un desastre. No se había sentido muy bien al levantarse, tampoco la noche anterior.  
  
Se detuvo en el rellano y, sacando solo un poco su varita, desactivo los hechizos de seguridad y saco la llave de la puerta, con la esperanza de que Harry la dejará ahí.  
  
-Gracias por...  
  
-Dámelas- interrumpió, quitándole la llave. En menos de cinco segundos abrió la puerta y entró detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione inspeccionó la casa mientras se quitaba los guantes y trataba de quitarse el torniquete de la bufanda que Harry le había enrollado al cuello. El salón tenía un diseño abierto con la cocina. Decidió que no estaba tan mal. Había dejado algunas cosas fuera de su lugar y los platos del desayuno en el fregadero, pero nada importante.  
  
Aliviada, miro a Harry para tratar de darle otra vez las gracias y lo sorprendió con la mirada clavada en la ropa limpia que tenía doblada sobre una silla. Justo encima estaba un sostén de algodón blanco. Un rubor encendido invadió su rostro. Se dirigió hacia la silla con la intención de meterlo debajo del resto de la ropa y con la varita en mano, para limpiar el desorden, pero justo cuando lo tomaba, Harry volvió a hablar:  
  
-¿Dónde esta el termostato?- preguntó entrando al salón- la chimenea no bastará para calentar la casa. Está en la parte de arriba, ¿verdad?. Calentemos la casa.  
  
Desapareció por las escaleras, hacia el pasillo y Hermione lo siguió a la carrera. Lo alcanzó frente al termostato situado al lado de la puerta del dormitorio...abierta. Gimió al mirar dentro. La cama estaba deshecha, el camisón sobre las sábanas y la ropa interior en el suelo.  
  
Cerro de golpe para bloquear la visión de Harry. Él no pareció darse cuenta, ajustó el termostato a su satisfacción y se volvió para regresar al salón. Hermione lo siguió, aliviada de que al fin fuera a marcharse.  
  
Al llegar al recibidor, logro decir:  
  
-Gracias por traerme a casa.  
  
-De nada- respondió con tono igual de solemne- ¿Quieres ir a la cama?  
  
Ella se quedo boquiabierta y lo miró sobresaltada:  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!! Quiero decir, si....haré justo eso...en cuanto de vayas- instintivamente se llevó las manos a las mejillas para cubrirse el rubor por haber malinterpretado su pregunta, pero de inmediato las bajó al darse cuenta que en una de ellas aún tenía el sostén. Escondió las manos en la espalda y cerró los ojos avergonzada. Harry no iba a burlarse de ella, ¿Verdad?....Bueno, el antiguo Harry no lo hubiera hecho...Abrió los ojos y lo miro aterrada, a la espera de que dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo. Quizá por la aprensión en su cara o porque se apiadara de ella debido a que consideraba que tenía gripe. Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, simplemente dijo:  
  
-Bueno Hermi, me marcho, así que ve a meterte a la cama- alargó la mano al picaporte y se detuvo. La miro, le alzó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo- Y si todavía estás enferma, olvídate de ir el Lunes al Ministerio, es una orden pequeña- añadió, besándola en la mejilla. Y con un movimiento de varita ordenó la casa de su amiga. Le sonrió, la soltó y se fue. Hermione cerró con llave y aliviada se recargó en la puerta; la piel le hormigueaba por el contacto de él.  
  
Harry aún se reía interiormente mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su oficina. Jamás había visto a Hermione tan nerviosa...ni cuando se metían en problemas. Y todo por un sostén. ¿Es que creía que nunca había visto uno?  
  
Sin embargo, se le olvidó el recato de su amiga en cuanto entró a su oficina para descubrir que su mejor amigo lo esperaba. Ron Weasley estaba sentado en el borde del escritorio de Harry, con los hombros anchos encorvados mientras miraba ceñudo un pergamino que sostenía en la mano.  
  
Harry se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó detrás de la puerta, luego fue a saludar al otro hombre.  
  
-Ron...¿Hace mucho que esperas? ¿No recibiste mi mensaje? ¿Dónde esta Albus?  
  
-Por eso te esperaba- respondió Ron- Albus pospuso la reunión, ¿Cómo esta Herms?  
  
-¿Herms?- se encogió de hombros, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta- enferma, como te dije.  
  
Ron bajo la vista otra vez al pergamino y Harry comprendió que lo que sostenía en la mano era el mensaje que él le había dejado.  
  
-Aquí dice- indicó Ron- que le dolía el estómago  
  
-Si- se preguntó si creería que la chica había fingido para irse temprano a casa- No fingía, si eso es lo que crees.  
  
-No- soltó el pergamino sobre el escritorio. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, esquivando el bote de basura que aún seguía en el centro de la oficina, y guardo silencio largo rato. Luego respiró hondo y se volvió para mirar a Harry a los ojos- Lo que creo- añadió despacio- es que Hermione podría estar embarazada.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Aburrido?, Divertido? El siguiente capítulo nos dirá porque Ron piensa que Hermione pueda estar embarazada...y de quién (A pesar de lo que parezca es HHr) No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo...aún no sé como se titulará...pero será divertido...Y ya saben, cualquier comentario a ady2qfbyahoo.com o sean lindos y dejen un review.  
  
Y, contestando a sus amables reviews:  
  
ELIZA:  
  
Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado...ya verás como las cosas se complican más adelante para todos...será divertido... Me agrada que te guste...  
  
ANNA  
  
Espero que este capítulo te agrade, gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia, y ya verás los siguientes episodios...  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Amiguita, todo un honor recibir un review tuyo...nada me emociona más...NO te preocupes, estará toda completa...y eso de dulce y salado....me recuerda a cierto partido y un algodón de azúcar...¿Verdad que a ti también? Y aún está en proceso, pero espero escribir la continuación de esta historia...después de todo, tenemos un bebé perdido  
  
EMILYWOLEN:  
  
Todo un honor recibir un review tuyo, y sobre todo, el que te haya gustado mi historia, tus historias también son fantásticas. Y, como dije a Hikari, la subiré completita...Muchas gracias por tu Review...Y, si no es mucha molestía, me encantará seguir recibiéndolos  
  
¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


	3. Una situación embarazosa

Capitulo III Una situación embarazosa  
  
-¿Embarazada?- lo miró incrédulo- ¿Hermione? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea?  
  
-En tu nota decías que le dolía el estómago.  
  
-Sí, y...  
  
-¿No has notado que ha estado muy cansada? Y por las mañanas se nota bastante fatigada...Y los cambios en su estado de ánimo.  
  
Harry reflexionó y sintió un nudo en el pecho. Últimamente la había visto más seria y distraída...  
  
-Si, pero lo más probable es que haya pescado la gripe.  
  
-¿Parecía tener algún otro síntoma de gripe?- Ron frunció el ceño- ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Fiebre?  
  
Harry recordó lo frías que había tenido las manos y la palidez de sus mejillas...antes de ruborizarse intensamente, desde luego. Al pensar en ello, no había dado la impresión de mostrar más síntomas. ¿Podría estar....?  
  
No, ¡¡Ridículo!! ¿En qué diablos pensaba?  
  
-Bajo ningún concepto eso significa que este embarazada- exasperado consigo mismo al igual que con Ron por considerar esa idea, soltó una risa fugaz- Hermi ni siquiera está saliendo con alguien. ¿Quién se supone que es el padre de ese supuesto niño?  
  
-Yo.  
  
Toda la conversación, rara desde el principio, de pronto tuvo sentido para Harry. Demasiado sentido. Apretó la mandíbula. Ron era su mejor amigo...su hermano....le parecía un hombre inteligente, y le encantaba trabajar con él. Y sabía que tenía una vida social bastante activa...Pero hacer algo así....Si Hermi era casi, casi....como su pequeña hermana.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que has hecho el amor con Hermione?- preguntó con cuidado.  
  
-¡¡¡Demonios, no!!!- pareció aturdido y luego sinceramente consternado- Jamás la he tocado....bueno, de esa manera- entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo- así que si se te pasa por la cabeza tratar de darme un puñetazo, puedes olvidarlo.  
  
Hasta ese momento, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había adoptado una postura de pelea, con las manos cerradas "¿qué diablos me pasa?" -Diablos- metió las manos en sus bolsillos-. Si no has tenido relaciones con ella, entonces, ¿Cómo puede tener tu bebé?.  
  
-Quizás no...al menos no estoy seguro...-volvió a acercarse a la ventana-. La cuestión es que una chica del Ministerio está embarazada de mí. Lo único que intento averiguar es quién- el silencio se extendió. Luego Ron giró y estudió la expresión de Harry, un segundo antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su boca- Tampoco me mires de esa manera. No estoy loco...todavía no- ironizó. Volvió a ponerse sombrío- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco Fred enfermó de Cáncer?  
  
Harrry asintió  
  
-Tu sabes que la medimagia no puede tratar aún esa enfermedad, así que cuando averiguó que estaba enfermo y las consecuencias del tratamiento- continuo Ron- decidió ir a una Clínica muggle a realizar un depósito de esperma con el fin de asegurarse de que si el tratamiento con radiación lo afectaba de forma adversa, aún pudiera tener hijos. Yo lo acompañé para darle apoyo y un...bueno, un donativo- el chico se ruborizó- en caso de que lo necesitará- suspiró y atravesó otra vez la alfombra.-Por fortuna, no fue así. De hecho, tú sabes que está completamente bien y Angelina está embarazada, por los medios habituales, he de añadir. Esperan a mi sobrino para Junio.  
  
-Me alegro por ellos- indicó con sinceridad- Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Hermione?  
  
-Nada. O tal vez todo- con gesto cansado se pasó la mano por el pelo rojizo- Verás, después de que Fred me llamará para decirme que Angelina estaba embarazada, me puse en contacto con la clínica para que me devolviera mi donativo, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero averigüe que llegaba demasiado tarde. Parece que la clínica se equivoco....y mi esperma donado ya había sido usado por una chica del Ministerio...alguien vio el nombre ficticio que usamos para el Ministerio en las hojas del seguro médico y pensó que estaba solicitando mi esperma.  
  
-Santo Cie...  
  
-Exacto- convino Ron con tono sombrío- Y ahora la Clínica se niega a informarme de quién es la mujer, alegando el derecho que tiene a mantener la intimidad...sin importarle el derecho que tengo yo de saber quién espera a mi bebé...De todas formas he contratado a un detective para que lleguen al fondo del asunto...Les he dicho que de ser necesario usen el veritas serum, pero hasta entonces...bueno, para serte sincero, ha sido un infierno.  
  
¿Te has fijado alguna vez en todas las chicas que trabajan aquí?.  
  
Asintió y permaneció y permaneció en silencio mientras el otro iba de un lado a otro, esquivando el bote de basura cada vez que pasaba por el centro de la oficina.  
  
-Siempre que una de las chicas gana peso o se vuelve más emotiva- añadió Ron- o se queja de dolor de estómago...bueno, no puedo evitar preguntarme...  
  
-...Si es ella- finalizó Harry. Observó la cara demacrada de Ron y movió la cabeza.  
  
Una situación como esa sería dura para cualquiera, pero debía ser especialmente complicada para alguien como Ron, quien se tomaba muy en serio la responsabilidad con su familia y amigos...aunque tener un hijo no entrará en sus planes aún. Pero dudaba que llegara a tener éxito en su investigación-. Lo más probable es que nunca te enteres si ella no lo desea. Y aunque lo averigües, quizá no reciba de buen grado tu intervención...en particular si está casada.  
  
-¿Y si no lo está? ¿Y si va intentar criar al bebé...mi bebé, sola y necesita ayuda? ¿O la necesita el bebé? No puedo olvidarlo y fingir que no existe.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir a eso, pero podía tranquilizar la mente de Ron en un punto. Apostaría lo que fuera...Su Porsche, su Saeta de Fuego, en fin, lo que más le importaba, que Hermione no era la mujer que esperaba a su hijo.  
  
-No es Hermi- dijo sin rodeos.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ron se volvió a verlo-. A menos...-lo miro a los ojos- ¿Estás saliendo con ella?  
  
-No, claro que no- lo sorprendió la pregunta- La quiero muchisisisisimo, es muy tierna y agradable....Vamos Ron, es casi nuestra hermana.  
  
-Pues te muestras muy protector con ella....-insistió con ciertas dudas.  
  
-No lo soy...bueno, si, un poco- admitió-...Perro no en el plano personal- se sintió algo irritado, Se preguntó si un hombre no podría mostrarse preocupado por una mujer sin que la gente creara cosas que no eran. Al parecer no, ya que Ron seguía escéptico-. Ron, Sabes que Hermi ha estado muy vulnerable desde la muerte de sus padres...y nunca antes había vivido sola. Y Hermi es bastante confiada y dulce. Además- añadió con vigor-. Por el simple hecho de que trate que ningún idiota trate de pasarse de listo no significa...¿Qué?- exigió al ver la sonrisa de Ron- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?  
  
-En absoluto- contesto sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión- . Pero debes reconocer que para no sentir ningún interés en ella...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- frunció el ceño.  
  
-Nada amigo- su sonrisa desapareció- Pero si no estas saliendo con Herms, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no esta embarazada?  
  
-Porque Hermione no es el tipo de chica que intentaría criar sola a un bebé- respondió con certeza- Diablos Ron...Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocerla y ahora trabajamos juntos, confía en nosotros, ¿No crees que nos hubiera comentado algo? Además, estoy más que seguro que si quisiera un bebé se casaría primero.  
  
-Si, tienes razón...Bueno, ¿Cuándo vuelve Herms para organizar otra reunión?  
  
-Con toda probabilidad el lunes. Por lo que he oído, este virus no dura mucho- explico apropósito, queriendo recalcar que Hermione no era la mujer que buscaba.  
  
-¿Estás seguro...?  
  
-Sí  
  
Con un gesto final de sentimiento, Ron se marchó de la oficina y cerró la puerta a su espalda.  
  
Harry fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Se reclinó en el sillón y clavo su vista en la puerta cerrada mientras lo embargaba una profunda simpatía por Ron...y agradecimiento por no estar en su lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran cometido un error en la Clínica? ¿Y si alguna mujer se había enterado de la "contribución" hecha por Ron y solicitado su esperma adrede? Después de todo, Ron era un hombre rico con un excelente puesto en el Ministerio y hacía siglos que las mujeres empleaban el embarazo para obligar a los hombres a casarse.  
  
En ese caso, Hermione quedaba completamente fuera. No sabía si había convencido a Ron del todo, pero él no tenía duda. La conocía....demonios, la conocía mejor que nadie. Habían hablado y compartido muchas cosas con el paso de los años...eran excelentes amigos. Ella jamás haría algo así. Apoyo los pies sobre el escritorio. Como le había dicho a Ron, si ni siquiera salía con hombres. Siempre que le había pedido que se quedarán a trabajar hasta tarde, no se había quejado. Además, últimamente habían estado tan ocupados que no dispondría de tiempo para conocer a un hombre aunque lo quisiera.  
  
Frunció el ceño y bajó los pies para erguirse otra vez...Al parecer si había conocido a uno. Ese tal Andy Smith, su vecino.  
  
Descartó la idea. Que se ofreciera a llevarla al trabajo no significaba que hubiera salido con él. Des ser así, seguro que se los hubiera mencionado, a él o a Ron.  
  
Buscó algo que hacer, y vio la mesa limpia salvo por la agenda y el block de notas de Hermione. Lo acercó para arrancar una hoja, hacer una bola y arrojarla a la canasta. Pero cuando giró el cuaderno, comprendió que había una especie de lista. No era raro, ya que desde su época de estudiante, Hemione era aficionada a ellas. En más de una ocasión la había visto tachar las cosas que ya había hecho, con gran satisfacción en la cara a medida que tachaba.  
  
Con su caligrafía pequeña y esmerada había escrito: Llevar regalos al albergue de mujeres. Junto a eso había dibujado cajas de regalos, cada una adornada con un complejo lazo.  
  
Luego seguía Comprar adornos para la fiesta de navidad del Ministerio, rodeado de bolas que consideró serían los adornos.  
  
El tercer punto no parecía tener mucho sentido No olvidar...entrecerró los ojos par intentar descifrar las dos últimas palabras...sin mucho éxito.  
  
El dibujo que tenía al lado resultaba igual de confuso, así que bajo la vista al punto número cuatro. Comprar un regalo especial para Andy. Contempló el rostro sonriente que había junto a las palabras y su diversión se desvaneció. Así que le compraba regalos a ese tipo. Puso cara pensativa. Entonces lo más probable era que estuviera saliendo con él.  
  
Los ojos se le pusieron como rendijas al leer el último punto, el que había anotado antes de que se pusieran a jugar. Comprar regalos para las mujeres de Harry. "¿Qué quiere dar a entender con eso?", pensó irritado por el modo de plasmarlo. No eran "sus" mujeres...no específicamente, en todo caso ¿Por quién lo tomaba Hermione? ¿Por una especie de Sultán? Quizás le gustara salir al campo a jugar, pero no era tan estúpido como para colocar a demasiadas jugadoras en el juego. Las tres mujeres no eran más que amigas. Al menos hasta ese momento.  
  
¿Y que era lo que había dibujado al lado? ¿A un vaquero con un lazo? ¿Un Santa con un látigo? Se puso rígido al observar que el Santa Claus tenía cuernos. Maldición, había dibujado a un diablo, con la cola enroscada por delante para terminar en un sitio donde no debía haber ninguna cola.  
  
Se echó para atrás un poco aturdido, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la figura ofensiva que había en el margen. Muy bien, era posible que la hubiera forzado a comprar los regalos, pero eso no lo convertía en Satanás. Jamás habría creído que Hermione dibujara algo tan gráfico.  
  
Volvió a posar la vista en el punto número tres. Las dos palabras indescifrables comenzaban con una B y...¡Si! el dibujo que tenían al lado era un biberón. ¡Ya lo tenía! No olvidar los biberones de Barbie. ¿Qué...? Seguía sin tener sentido.  
  
Estudió las palabras. De pronto el estómago le dio un vuelco, como si la gripe que rondaba por la oficina lo hubiera atacado con toda su fuerza. No decía Barbie, sino bebé. Apretó la mandíbula al volver a leer .No olvidar los biberones de bebés.  
  
A las seis de la tarde, Hermione se sentía mucho mejor. La poción que se había obligado a beber le había aliviado el estómago revuelto, y una larga siesta había obrado milagros.  
  
Incluso, al despertar, se sintió lo bastante bien para darse una larga ducha y luego se puso un pans cómodo y tenis para estar en casa.  
  
Sintiéndose muy bien, fue a la cocina a prepararse un té, que bebió mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo y las luces de las casas próximas brillaban a través de los árboles y la oscuridad.  
  
Se dijo que le gustaba estar sola. Estaba acostumbrada, Incluso de pequeña había sido introvertida, siempre se había sentido más contenta con sus libros, su propios pensamientos y sus sueños que con la gente...hasta que conoció a Harry y Ron  
  
Pero se recordó que por el hecho de que una persona estuviera sola, no significaba que se sintiera sola.  
  
Irguió los hombros y recogió la taza. Pensó en Harry, como ella, había perdido a sus padres, aunque él a edad mucho más temprana, tampoco estaba casado...y le gustaba su soltería.  
  
Bebió el té, templado y amargo, mientras se preguntaba con quién saldría esa noche. Seguramente con Cho, se dijo a si misma. La bella Cho Chang.  
  
Se preguntó qué se sentiría entrar a una habitación y que los hombres giraran la cabeza. Suspiró y abrió la llave para lavar la taza. Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo. Los hombres jamás respondían de esa manera con ella. La mayoría que conocía la trataban como a una hermana pequeña, como hacían Harry y Ron.  
  
Harry no era conciente de ella como mujer. No supo cómo había podido pensar siquiera por un segundo que le pedía que se acostaran juntos. Hizo una mueca al recordar el momento del bochorno y cerró el la llave. Se dijo que no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello. Estaba convencida de que nada más regresar a la oficina él ya había olvidado el incidente.  
  
"¿Y qué si es así?", se preguntó mientras se secaba las manos. Además, no sabía por qué pensaba en él. Inquieta de repente, fue al salón. Apartó un solo de peluche que reposaba en el sofá, se sentó y recogió las agujas de tejer.  
  
Se dio cuenta que había dejado las gafas en su habitación, pero podía ver lo suficiente para trabajar. Comenzó a tejer, decidida a superar la leve depresión que la asolaba desde hacía un tiempo. Decidió que necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto en Harry y centrar la mente en otras cosas. En cosas que disfrutaba, como leer y tejer, de hecho, esta última actividad la relajaba tanto, que prefería hacerlo sin magia. Sonrió con ironía. Hacerle un suéter a Harry no era el mejor modo de quitárselo de la cabeza.  
  
Levantó la prenda para juzgar su avance, complacida al notar que solo le quedaban unos centímetros para acabar. Debería tenerlo listo con tiempo de sobra para las fiestas. Harry no tenía porque saber que lo había tejido, que había dedicado meses a su confección, Ni lo cara que había sido la lana merino de profundo color verde. Haría que creyera que se lo había comprado y...  
  
El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. De inmediato pensó que era Andy y dejó el tejido por un lado. Su vecina había adquirido la costumbre de pasar por las noches a charlar un rato, y a Hermione le gustaban esas visitas. Hacían que las largas noches de invierno transcurrieran más deprisa.  
  
Abrió con una sonrisa de bienvenida en la cara, que se desvaneció lentamente y a punto estuvo de cerrar otra vez. En el rellano no iluminado había un hombre. Se le veía de perfil, con los hombros doblados contra la ventisca mientras miraba algo que tenía a su espalda. De momento no lo reconoció.  
  
Pero entonces giró y la luz del salón se proyectó sobre su rostro e ilumino los ojos verdes intensos.  
  
A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco y luego se le aceleró. Se preguntó que hacía ahí. Parecía...de algún modo amenazador. Pero eso debía ser por el efecto de la luz. Los copos de nieve brillaban sobre su pelo obscuro y en los hombros del abrigo negro.  
  
Por una vez, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían serios...casi enfadadosDesconocía cual podía ser la causa. ¿Habría ido algo mal en la misión?  
  
-¿Harry?- dijo insegura.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado enredado? ¿Estará Hermione embarazada de Ron?...¿A qué fue Harry a casa de Hermione? Antes de que me maten, les aseguro que es HHr...Y también creo que se habrán dado cuenta que Andy no es más que Andrea, la vecina de Hermione Ya saben...jitomatazos, comentarios, halagos, reclamaciones y todo lo demás a ady2qfbyahoo.com o háganme feliz y dejen un review...o ambos, no hay ningún problema, al contrario...y díganme si debo ponerme mi armadura anti- tomatazos, o poner alarmas anti howlers.  
  
Y, contestando a sus amables Reviews nn:  
  
AND BLACK:  
  
=nn= Me has hecho sonrojarme. Me alegra el hecho de que te esté gustando...y para tranquilizarte, Hermione no ha tenido nada que ver con Ron...todo es un enredo que espero, con este capítulo, se vaya arreglando un poco...aunque Harry aún tiene sus dudas...Prometo más en el próximo capítulo.  
  
MAYREL:  
  
Gracias Por leer...respecto a tus preguntas...bueno, la de si Ron supone que Hermione esta embarazada por que él es el padre creo que se contesta con este capítulo...y si, en la historia terminan Harry y Hermione juntos...como espero que sea en la historia de Rowling...si no, como dice una buena amiga, al menos tendremos los fics, para consolarnos.  
  
MONIK:  
  
Gracias. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado...No te preocupes, pronto te enteraras de todo...por lo pronto, espero que con este capítulo se vaya arreglando un poco el enredo. ¡¡Me encantó la película!!! De hecho, la he visto tres veces....y estoy a punto de volverla a ver (Mi hermano dice que estoy enferma...pero no me importa) Me encantaron los paisajes y la adaptación que hicieron...creo que tiene la esencia del tercer libro, que también es mi favorito. Por cierto, eso de la expectación...me temo que el fic estará lleno de ese tipo de momentos...pero prometo que será divertido.  
  
ANWY-POTTER:  
  
Gracias por tu Review. Respecto a tú pregunta...bueno, no puedo contestartela aún, porque es parte de la trama...pero tranquila, que todo saldrá bien...es solo que Harry es un poquitin sobreprotector e imagina cosas que no son (Conste que ya te dí una pista nn) y no, Harry no sale con Cho o con ninguna otra porque llegará un momento en que....Bueno, mejor te dejo en suspenso...A mi tampoco me agrada Cho...nunca me ha gustado y menos desde el quinto libro... Espero haber actualizado suficientemente pronto.  
  
YURI KANBARA:  
  
Me alegra que te guste...aunque debo decir que el escribir no es lo mío, pero me ha resultado bastante divertido...aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo...que, espero, sea de tu agrado... No te preocupes por la curiosidad...es muy sana...aunque haya gente que diga lo contrario (En especial mis maestros) Yo también soy muy curiosa y aún no he muerto...  
  
KIMMY ANGY:  
  
Gracias, la idea era ser un poquitin diferente...y juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!!!...perdón...juro solemnemente que es un HHR...un poco enredado al principio, pero ya verás más adelante...Harry es amable con Hermione porque piensa en ella como su hermanita...pero descubrirá, muy pronto, que a las hermanitas no se les ven las piernas...Upsss...he hablado de más...  
  
EMILYWOLEN:  
  
Gracias, de verdad, y, en cuanto a la segunda parte...bueno, antes de comenzar a escribir, hago un esquema de cómo deben irse desarrollando las cosas...aunque a veces no lo sigo, pero ya está estructurado...espero pronto empezar a escribir en forma...y espero que también sea de tu agrado.  
  
ANTONIETTAHS9:  
  
Muy agradecida de que te decidieras a dejar un review...no te preocupes por Hermione...A veces los chicos hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua...pero prometo que en los próximos capítulos se arreglaran las cosas...Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...aunque, como te podrás dar cuenta, me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso...  
  
RAN-KUDO:  
  
Creo que volví a dejar el capítulo inconcluso...bueno es que estoy creando el suspenso...solo espero que no les corroa mucho la duda...prometo que todo quedará arreglado para bien...Muchas gracias por leer.  
  
ALICIA:  
  
Gracias...y no te preocupes por Hermione...pronto sufrirá un gran cambio...que también alterara a Harry....y a media población masculina del Ministerio de Magia...Upss...ya estoy hablando de más...de nuevo nn  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Si...tienes toda la razón del mundo...se siente rico que te digan ¡¡Quiero más!!! Y mejor se siente cuando viene de alguien que escribe tan bien como tú...y, aprovecho para decirte que ME ENCANTA, ME FASCINA, ME VUELVE LOCA...y no estoy hablando de Harry Potter (Bueno, él también nn) tu fic de Noche sin Fin...lo leí en mi correo y acabo de verlo en ff.net, así que te dejaré el respectivo review...Y si la linda página sigue jugando a dominar el mundo, pues te escribo a tu correo...¡¡¡Nada me detendrá para decirte lo mucho que me gustó tu historia!!! Pero, volviendo al tema...eso del papel higiénico yo lo leí en un fic que se llama Mini-Herm...Donde Hermione vuelve a tener 5 años por culpa de Harry y le dice que ha oído a Lavender y Pavarti que Cho es una Zorra que se rellena el sostén...y muy inocentemente le pide que no averigüe si en verdad se lo rellena...Lástima que la autora no lo continuo TT Menos mal que lo del Howler era broma...XP...porque ya estaba buscando unas orejeras lo bastante resistentes... ¡¡Ya actualice Círculo de amigos!!! Y esa zanahoria con patas...jem, perdón, quiero decir Ginny ya comenzó su plan...te indignaras cuando lo leas...¡¡Pobre Harry!!! No te preocupes por el bebé...lo estoy buscando con mucho afán...espero tener la historia pronto...  
  
Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todos por leer...espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado...y lamento dejarlos en suspenso...No les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer...pero puedo prometer subir pronto los capítulos para que sea leve nn  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo  
  
Eh.......¿No olvidan algo?....  
  
¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS...PLEASE!!!! 


	4. La sospecha de Harry

Capitulo IV La sospecha de Harry  
  
-Si, soy yo- notó que parecía sorprendida de verlo. Podía entenderlo. Él mismo lo estaba por haber terminado esa noche en su puerta.  
  
Todo el día se había estado diciendo que no se presentaría allí...que no iba a hacerle ninguna pregunta. Porque incluso después de ver esos biberones en su lista, seguía sin creer que Hermione, su pequeña Hermione era la mujer que buscaba Ron, que había quedado embarazada a propósito.  
  
Pero luego se dio cuenta de que quizá no había sido algo deliberado ¿Y si algún hombre, como ese tal Andy se había aprovechado de ella? ¿Y si había quedado embarazada accidentalmente?  
  
Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más pruebas se acumulaban. Esa mañana había estado enferma y había reconocido que se había sentido mal toda la semana. También se había mostrado muy ansiosa de no dejarlo entrar a su casa. Si prácticamente había corrido a su habitación para cerrar la puerta. En su momento lo achaco a la vergüenza que le producía que viera su ropa interior regada, pero quizá lo que realmente buscaba era impedirle ver la ropa de otra persona. Como una camisa de hombre, o los zapatos o pantalones. Parecía una clara posibilidad.  
  
Pero lo que más lo desconcertaba era la sensación que había experimentado últimamente y que hasta ese día había atribuido a su imaginación. La sensación de que Hermione le ocultaba algo. Como si tuviera un secreto que estaba decidida a no compartir.  
  
Se recordó que no era asunto suyo si Hermione no quería hablarle de su vida personal, después de todo, era una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar sus decisiones...aunque fueran estúpidas. (N/A: JA...y él muy maduro...¿no?)  
  
Como abrir la puerta sin averiguar quién era. Tampoco era asunto suyo, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:  
  
-¿No crees que primero deberías comprobar quien es antes de abrir?  
  
-Por lo general, lo hago- se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara-. Pero esperaba a alguien.  
  
-Supongo que a Andy  
  
Ella asintió. El saber eso le provocó una profunda molestia. Volvió a repetirse que no era asunto suyo con quien se veía.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres pasar?- lo miro con expresión desconcertada, levemente preocupada- ¿Has venido para algo en especial?  
  
-Pasaba para comprobar como te sentías.  
  
El rostro de ella se iluminó con un placer tímido.  
  
-Ahora ya estoy bien. Ya no me siento enferma.  
  
-Es estupendo- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- Me alegra oírlo. Pero no se alegraba nada. Si tenía gripe, todavía debería tenerla...o debería estarle saliendo humo de las orejas por la poción para eliminarla. Pero un mareo en la mañana...Sin querer completar el pensamiento, sacó una hoja doblada del bolsillo y se la dio- También quería darte estas notas de la reunión. Pensé que te ayudarían a ponerte al día sobre lo que esta sucediendo.  
  
-Oh...Gracias- parte del placer que había sentido por su visita inesperada se evaporó. Claro que no había ido a verla solo a ella; Harry era un hombre ocupado. Acepto el papel, y cuando él no hizo amago de marcharse, añadió con titubeo-: ¿Quieres pasar mientras lo leo?.  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó, a pesar de todo lo que había estado diciéndose durante el trayecto hasta la casa de ella-.Solo un momento.  
  
-Dame tu abrigo.  
  
Mientras se lo quitaba se volvió hacia el salón. No vió nada sospechoso. Agujas de tejer de un suéter que ella había dejado en un extremo del sofá...un suéter de hombre, a juzgar por el tamaño.  
  
Hermione dobló el abrigo sobre una silla cercana y juntó las manos delante del cuerpo.  
  
-¿Te gustaría un café?  
  
¿Café? Harry odiaba el café  
  
-De acuerdo.- La siguió a la cocina. Se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos mientras inspeccionaba las encimeras en busca de un biberón. Ninguno a la vista.-¿Has descansado?  
  
-Toda la tarde- abrió una alacena.  
  
El miró para ver si descubría algún biberón y por primera vez notó lo que Hermione llevaba puesto, Enarcó las cejas sorprendido.  
  
Nunca antes la había visto vestida con tanta informalidad. El pans gris que lucía estaba gastado y descolorido, pero también parecía suave y agradable al tacto. Y apostaría cualquier cosa que no llevaba sostén bajo la holgada parte superior.."¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando"?...y la sospecha se confirmo cuando ella se estiró para bajar un bote de la estantería. El movimiento causó que el material fino se pegara a su pecho.  
  
-¿Azúcar?  
  
-¿Eh?- alzó la vista para mirarla a la cara  
  
-¿Con azúcar?  
  
"No quiero café"  
  
-Si, dos cucharadas, gracias.  
  
La observó mientras con gesto solemne mezclaba el café en la taza con agua caliente que acababa de llenar. La piel pálida se veía translucida, impecable...como la de un bebé. Y la falta de gafas de daba un aspecto más juvenil, vulnerable...como en otros tiempos.  
  
Un músculo le vibró en la mandíbula. Se preguntó si permanecería vestida de esa manera cuando se presentara ese Andy. "¿Es que no sabe cómo está?".  
  
La ropa de ese estilo provocaba ideas de todo tipo en un hombre. Hacía que pensara que le sería muy fácil desprenderse de los tenis mientras la llevaba a la cama. O en tenerla acurrucada en su regazo y quitarle los pantalones amplios. Diablos, estaban tan flojos que sin duda se caerían sin mucho esfuerzo. Un hombre podía sentirse tentado a deslizar las manos frías por debajo del algodón suave para acariciar la piel cálida del estómago liso. O más arriba aún, hasta alcanzar las leves curvas de los senos.  
  
Apostaría cualquier cosa que ese tal Andy tenía pensamientos de ese tipo cada vez que la veía. Volvió a mirarla y apretó la mandíbula. "El muy canalla".  
  
Al ver la desaprobación en el rostro de Harry, Hermione se movió incómoda. La tensión emanaba de su alta figura y la ponía un poco nerviosa. No sabía muy bien que pasaba...pero una cosa estaba clara, no lo gustaba nada como iba vestida. La expresión severa de su cara al mirarla de arriba abajo lo dejó claro. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que lo recibían con vestidos de noche o vaporosos camisones. O como mínimo con una blusa y unos pantalones elegantes.  
  
Incómoda, le paso la taza.  
  
-Quizá debería ir a cambiarme...  
  
-Estas bien así-. Dijo con sequedad al aceptar la taza-. Además, solo voy a quedarme un minuto- bebió el líquido oscuro y ocultó una mueca detrás de la taza. De modo que con él creía que debía cambiarse, cuando lo conocía de tantos años. Pero con Andy..."no es asunto tuyo, amigo", se recordó. Dejó la taza sobre el plato con cierta estridencia-. Adelante, échale un vistazo a las notas- pidió- tengo que irme.  
  
Ella asintió y comenzó a abrir el papel que Harry le había dado. Observó las pocas líneas allí escritas y alzó la cara con mirada curiosa.  
  
-Aquí no hay mucho.  
  
-Si, lo sé- había tenido suerte de que se le ocurriera lo poco que había plasmado después de la charla con Ron. Intentó ofrecerle una explicación razonable-. Pero supuse que querías estar informada...así que registré eso- no tenía sentido decirle que lo había inventado-. Luego, llegue a la conclusión de que preferirías verlas hoy en vez de esperar hasta el lunes. Así que vine..."Atravesé una tormenta"-... para entregártelas. Por eso me he presentado en tu casa. El único motivo...un motivo de trabajo- recalcó- . Y para averiguar como te sientes, desde luego- añadió al recordar su comentario anterior.  
  
Hermione parpadeó. Nunca antes había oído a Harry divagar de ese modo.  
  
-¿Has bebido?  
  
-¡Claro que no!!- la miro con ojos centelleantes- No he bebido nada aparte de este...café que me acabas de dar. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?  
  
-Por nada- contestó. Volvió a mirar la hoja-. No estoy segura de lo que dice ahí. Tu caligrafía es un poco complicada de leer.  
  
-Mira quien habla- musitó  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?- Herrmione alzó la cabeza. Harry permaneció en silencio, ofreciéndole su expresión más escéptica-. Mi caligrafía es muy legible- se defendió.  
  
-Si, claro- convino con tono aburrido.  
  
Hermone lo miro fijamente. "¿Qué le pasa?", se preguntó. Nunca antes se había quejado de su forma de escribir.  
  
-¿Es todo lo que querías darme?  
  
-Si. Será mejor que me vaya- Ella recogió su abrigo de la silla y se lo entregó. Harry se lo pasó sobre el brazo al añadir-: Ah, si. No has olvidado la promesa que le hiciste a Albus y Ron de encargarte de decorar la fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio, ¿Verdad?  
  
-No, no lo he olvidado.  
  
-Albus no me ha mencionado nada, pero estoy seguro que espera que también este año ayudes como anfitriona.  
  
-Será divertido.  
  
Seguía quieto, sin hacer movimiento alguno para marcharse.  
  
-Supongo que estarás muy ocupada, en especial con ese viaje que nos aguarda dentro de un par de semanas.  
  
-Probablemente lo esté.  
  
-Espero que este viaje no interfiera con...tu vida social- la inmovilizó con sus ojos intensos.  
  
-No lo hará- le aseguró, algo asombrada por el comentario y el tono sarcástico en la voz. ¿Desde cuando a Harry le importaba su vida social?  
  
Pero al parecer, le importaban más cosas que las que ella sospechaba.  
  
-¿Cómo está Andy?  
  
-Bien- respondió, desconcertada por el cambio de tema.  
  
-No sé como tienes tiempo de visitar a alguien- gruño- cuando hemos estado tan ocupados en el trabajo.  
  
La irritación de Hermione se mitigó. Ya lo comprendía. Harry debía estar comportándose de forma extraña por el agotamiento. Esa mañana había reconocido sentirse estresado. Lo más probable era que hubiera trabajado demasiado...y ella no había podido ayudarlo...El pensamiento de que la necesitaba la derritió por completo.  
  
-Si, hemos estado ocupados- convino-. Será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar.  
  
Harry contempló la ligera sonrisa que curvaban sus labios, la cálida luz que irradiaban su ojos y apretó los dientes. "Perfecto. Muy bien. Así que no quieres contármelo...". De hecho, lo estaba echando de su casa. Pues lo considero fantástico, ya que él tampoco quería saberlo. Y aplicarle algún método utilizado con los mortífagos estaba totalmente descartado...aunque un Imperius no estaría mal...o tal vez veritas serum....  
  
Giró hacía la puerta. No iba a involucrarse, no necesitaba esa complicación, no era asunto suyo y no le importaba..."¿A quién quiero engañar? Si me importa y mucho?"  
  
Tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando su mente se percató de algo...algo que apenas había percibido por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza un momento.  
  
Unos ojos vidriosos se encontraron con los suyos. Lo que había considerado una madeja de lana era en realidad un oso. Un oso de peluche de color marrón, escondido por el suéter que Hermione había estado tejiendo.  
  
Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aquello respaldaba las suposiciones de Ron.  
  
Volvió a dejar el abrigo sobre la silla y giró para encararla.  
  
-Muy bien, Hermione, será mejor que me lo cuentes todo. Sé lo que has estado intentando esconder.  
  
¿Qué es lo que Harry descubrió, tendrá algo que ver el osito de peluche? ¿Por qué los chicos inventan tan malos pretextos? ¿Qué es lo que Hermione le esconde a Harry? Las respuestas a algunas de estas preguntas estarán en el próximo capítulo... Espero que haya sido de su agrado...y ya saben: Críticas, Halagos, Lechuzas, Galeones y (Espero que no) Howlers a ady2qfbyahoo.com o dejen un review.  
  
Y, respondiendo a sus amables reviews:  
  
CARLITA POTTER:  
  
Lamento no haberte contestado antes, pero no había visto tu review...el correo me jugó chueco...Gracias por leer mi fic...en cuanto a lo de los capítulos más cortos...lo intentaré, pero si de por si los dejo con la duda, si los hago más cortos...alguien podría matarme U.  
  
PHOEBE HERMIONE:  
  
== Gracias. Y perdón por no haber contestado antes, pero mi correo no me permitió ver tu review a tiempo. Agradezco la molestia que te tomas en leer la historia...y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...En cuanto a lo del embarazo...bueno, más adelante veremos quién es la afortunada...  
  
ANTONIETTAHS9:  
  
¡¡A mi también me gustaron los dibujos!!! Aunque fueron demasiado gráficos, ¿no crees? Sobre todo el Santa...No te preocupes por Fred, él ya está mejor y pronto será papá, se recupero totalmente...Ya verás cuando Harry y Hermione hablen...habrá chispas!!! Y la chica embarazada...Pronto lo verás...pero puedo decirte que es rubia y de ojos azules.  
  
SAKURAWINNWER:  
  
¡¡¡Por supuesto que si!!! HHR es la mejor pareja...y no me importa lo que los demás digan...incluyendo a la mismisima Rowling...jem...creo que me exalte un poco...No te preocupes, si será HHR, pero tienen que pasar algunas cosillas para que Harry se de cuenta de lo que en realidad siente...tú sabes, a veces los chicos son un poco lentos en eso de los sentimientos, y más él que siempre la ha visto como a una hermana...En cuanto a la madre de los hijos de Ron...Eso también lo sabrán, a su debido tiempo.  
  
YURI KANBARA:  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo...No te preocupes, en este te quedarás con más curiosidad...Ya verás lo que pasará cuando esos dos hablen...  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Por supuesto que no...¡¡¡Como crees!!! ¿Harry celoso? Lo que pasa es que Hermione es como su hermanita y él, como buen hermano mayor, debe cuidarla (Si, ajá...y luego?) Por ello lo de los chicos del Ministerio, ¿Recuerdas? Y pago cara su osadía, pobre Harry. Anda niña mala...así nos sentimos cuando leemos tus fics...con muchas ganas de seguir leyendo. Y, un regalito, te adelanto algo de el niño perdido...A Ginny le tocará traer al mundo a su sobrino...Es una pena que ella se haya empeñado tanto en ocultar quien era el padre de su hijo...y que el bebe sea tan Weasley como para poderlo ocultar...¿Te dejo con la duda? Ese era el objetivo....Pero ya pronto (Bueno, relativamente) todo se aclarará...Por cierto, mi hermano dijo que debería seguir a la autora en su forma de nombrar sus libros, y el muy tonto me sugirió: "Harry Potter y el niño pelirrojo perdido"....Aunque pensándolo bien...está pegajoso...(En realidad es horrible...pero no le he puesto titulo aún...y espero no terminar poniéndole ese).  
  
CHARO:  
  
Espero que te haya servido la información.  
  
FER LANGFORD:  
  
Gracias, me alegro que te guste...aquí está el capítulo, que espero también haya sido de tu agrado...Y espero que la información te haya servido...  
  
KIMMY ANGY:  
  
Que bueno que te guste...y también los lindos dibujos de Herms...yo también suelo hacerlos, pero cuando hablo por teléfono, claro, no tan creativos como ella...En cuanto a Andy...ya verás lo que sucede...Ya vimos lo que fue a hacer Harry a casa de Hermione...bueno, solo una parte...el osito desatará una discusión...upss...creo que hable de más...  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
Gracias, te agradezco la molestia de leer, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que la pareja HHR no es muy de tu agrado (Yo estoy loca por ellos...lo admito) Y prometo que se pondrá más interesante...ya verás.  
  
CLAUDIA BLACK182:  
  
Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo...y espero que haya sido suficiente pronto para ti...  
  
Gracias a todos por leer....y Por favor, hagan feliz a esta niña y dejen un review...No les tomará mucho tiempo...Por fis... 


	5. El bebé de Hermione

Hola a todos!!!! Pues si, ya estoy de regreso y agradeciendo a todos el leer la historia, de verdad, nunca pensé que tendría tan buen recibimiento n.n. Antes de que empiecen a leer, aviso que por causas de fuerza mayor, solo podré actualizar este día, porque tendré una semana muy pesada...así que subiré dos capítulos como compensación....solo si prometen dejar dos reviews, uno para cada capítulo...¿Verdad que si?... Era broma, se acepta un review por los dos capítulos...Es toda una ganga  
  
Sin más, empecemos...No sin antes decir que ningún osito de peluche fue lastimado en la creación de este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten  
  
Capitulo V El bebé de Hermione  
  
Hermione lo miró fijamente. Sintió que el color abandonaba sus mejillas  
  
-¿Lo sabes?- sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago. Cruzó los brazos para tratar de mitigar la extraña sensación.  
  
Harry bajó la mirada a su estómago y endureció su expresión. Asintió con gesto seco.  
  
-No me ha costado deducirlo, una vez que supuse de todos los hechos.  
  
-¿No?- un rubor brillante le encendió la cara.  
  
-No.  
  
Que humillante. Hermione bajó la vista con expresión consternada a sus tenis, sin saber que decir y con el deseo de que él se marchara. Pero al parecer Harry aún no había terminado.  
  
Se dirigió al salón, donde ella había abandonado su tejido. Desde allí añadió con un gruñido:  
  
En especial después de ver este maldito...  
  
"Suéter", pensó Hermione, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¡Oso!  
  
Abrió los ojos...justo para ver a Harry levantar al pobre Teddy y sacudirlo con movimientos salvajes  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento-.¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo lo demás?  
  
Furioso, Harry tenía la vista clavada en Teddy, pero le dedicó una mirada a ella mientras decía:  
  
-Vamos Hermi. Se para quién es este oso.  
  
-Es mío- dijo confusa- Lo compre hace años, en Francia.  
  
-¿Si?- enarcó las cejas-. ¿Y por que lo harías?  
  
-Porque me gustan, por eso. A todo el mundo le gustan los osos de peluche- Al parecer a todos menos a Harry.  
  
Lo sacudió mientras exigía saber:  
  
-¿Así que no lo compraste para el bebé?  
  
-¿Qué bebé?  
  
-¡¡El tuyo!!- gritó- El mismo del que hemos estado hablando- hizo una pausa...Ella parecía completamente pasmada. Tiró el oso al sofá y plantó las manos en las caderas, decidido a llegar al fondo de las cosas-. Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿estás embarazada o no?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo sorprendida.  
  
-¿No lo estás?  
  
-¡¡NO!!. ¿Era eso lo que creías? ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que esperaba un bebé?.  
  
-Esta mañana te sentías mal...y luego te sentiste mejor- se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras ella lo observaba, evidentemente a la espera de que continuara- Y luego estaba el oso...y... -metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco otro papel...- ¡Y esto!.  
  
Le dio la hoja arrugada. Hermione la acepto con cuidado. Parecía haber sido aplastada por el puño de él. La abrió y la leyó. Las mejillas volvieron a encendérsele al reconocer la lista que había hecho aquella mañana.  
  
-Oh. Lo había olvidado.  
  
-Eso mismo pensé yo- corroboró con sombrío triunfo. Señaló uno de los puntos con el dedo-. Si puedes, me gustaría que me explicaras esto.  
  
El rostro de Hermione se puso aún más rojo, pero decidió intentarlo.  
  
-Bueno, como sin duda habrás deducido, el diablo te representa a ti. Y dibuje...  
  
-¡¡Eso no!!- le arrebató la hoja-: Me refería al punto número tres. ¡El de los biberones!  
  
-¿Biberones? Oh...-el gesto de desconcierto desapareció al comprender-. Son para el refugio de mujeres. El director me preguntó si podía llevar algunos.  
  
-Oh  
  
-Sí, oh – repitió ella, divertida al ver su expresión.  
  
Harry contempló el papel ceñudo. Tenía sentido la explicación; tanto que no sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido a él. Intentó buscar una excusa para el malentendido.  
  
-Si los biberones eran para el albergue, entonces, ¿por qué no los incluiste después del primer punto?  
  
-No lo sé, estaba distraída, pero, ¿Por qué algo tan insignificante te hizo pensar que iba a tener un bebé?  
  
El tono y la expresión divertida de sus ojos hicieron que Harry se sintiera como un tonto.  
  
-Ese no fue el único motivo- se defendió- Ron fue el que inició todo al decir algo que sonaba como si tú...como si él...como si los dos hubieran...-calló al comprender que, aún cuando Hermione era su mejor amiga, a Ron quizás no le gustaría que se divulgaran su problema.  
  
-Espera, Espera un maldito minuto ¿Ron?, es decir ¿Ron Weasley, nuestro amigo dijo que éramos amantes?- preguntó entre sorprendida y furiosa.  
  
-No, claro que no- negó Harry-. Eso es ridículo...-vio que Hermione se ponía rígida-. Aunque he de reconocer que por un segundo yo tuve esa idea descabellada- movió la cabeza-. Sé que Ron jamás tontearía de esa forma contigo, y además tú no eres...  
  
-¿Yo no soy qué?- preguntó con los labios apretados  
  
-La, mmm, clase de mujer con la que ...él sale.  
  
Hermione se sintió dolida.  
  
-De modo que lo que estás diciendo es que Ron jamás estaría interesado en una mujer como yo- repitió, y cada palabra fue como, como...si le aplicaran un Cruciatus.  
  
Harry la miró detenidamente. Se preguntó si acaso buscaba las atenciones de Ron. Por su tono, eso parecía.  
  
Y la idea no le gustó nada. ¿Hermi y Ron? Imposible. Ella era demasiado joven para Ron....bueno...Ron era casi un año mayor, pero aún así no le hacia gracia. Intentaba pensar en una forma sutil de preguntarle si estaba interesada en él cuando Hermione se le adelanto:  
  
-Si llegaste a la conclusión de que Ron no me había dejado embarazada, entonces, ¿quién se supone que lo había logrado?  
  
La primera persona que apareció en su mente fue Andy Smith, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
  
Si Hermione no había considerado a Smith como su pareja, ¿Qué sentido tenía darle la idea?. No le gustaba el tipo; nunca le había gustado y nunca le gustaría. No importaba que no lo conociera. Tenía la sensación de que Smith, al igual que Ron, serían inaceptables para Hermione.  
  
-Oh, no lo sé- dijo vagamente- . Los accidentes ocurren. Solo hace falta una noche de descuido y...Hermione lo miró fijamente. Se preguntó si después de tantos años de amistad y tres años de trabajar con él no la conocía mejor. ¿No comprendía que jamás haría algo así? ¿O lo insultante que era que lo sugiriera? Pero ya no supo si le importaba.  
  
No, era evidente que a Harry Potter no le importaba lo que ella sentía.  
  
-¿De modo que crees que soy la clase de mujer que tendría una aventura de una noche?  
  
Harry se puso alerta ante el tono peligrosamente sereno. La miró a los ojos.  
  
-Diablos, no- se retractó inmediatamente, asombrado por lo furiosa que parecía ella de repente, cuando, con él, rara vez se enfadaba. Estaba acostumbrado a provocarla, a hacerla reír después de hacerla repelar un poco, pero no hasta el punto en que pareciera dispuesta a saltar sobre él.- . Bajo ningún concepto creo eso y lo sabes. Pero no sabes como son los hombres, como piensan, y yo sí- explicó- Imaginaba que como no has tenido muchas citas, algún imbécil podría haberse aprovechado de eso...Me preocupas, Hermi.  
  
Era una pena que Hermione no pareciera más tranquila...Entrecerró los ojos...como si le apuntara con la varita. Una mala señal. Y cruzó los brazos.  
  
-Comprendo- dijo- De manera que crees que el único motivo por el que un hombre saldría conmigo es el sexo.  
  
-¡¡No!!  
  
-Entonces, ¿No soy el tipo de mujer con la que un hombre querría hacer el amor?  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
-¡Como te atreves!  
  
-Quiero decir, sí...no. Diablos, ya no sé lo que quiero decir- se paso una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más.  
  
-Al menos reconoces que no sabes de que hablas- concluyó con una voz sedosa y condescendiente.  
  
Harry no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con Hermione y bajo ningún concepto a ver desdén en sus ojos amables ni a ir sarcasmos en su voz suave cuando hablaba con él...rayos, generalmente el que era acreedor a todo eso era Ron...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa esta noche?- preguntó  
  
-¿Qué me pasa a mí?- los ojos le brillaron con dolor y furia-. Vienes a mi casa en un día en que he estado enferma, me dices ingenua y me insultas de diez maneras diferentes, metiendo tu nariz en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, ¿Y tienes las agallas de preguntar qué me pasa a MI?- recogió el abrigo de él y se lo dio-. Creo que deberías marcharte.  
  
Harry la miro asombrado...su pequeña Hermione había pasado de gatita a tigresa.  
  
-Pero Hermi...  
  
Le colocó el abrigo en los brazos y se negó a volver a mirarlo. Abrió por completo la puerta, permitiendo que el viento helado entrara, apagando la chimenea.  
  
-¡Vete!!  
  
-No hasta que...  
  
-Si no te vas, te lanzó una maldición, lo juro- dijo sacando la varita.  
  
Con una maldición contenida, Harry se marchó.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Harry tiene una excelente imaginación, ¿no creen?, debería ser escritor...Él y Hermione se han peleado...¿Qué pasará? Lean el siguiente capítulo....  
  
Y, paso a lo mejor, responder sus amables reviews:  
  
KIMMY ANGY:  
  
Tienes toda la razón...pero ahora las cosas se le fueron de control, ¿no crees? ¡¡¡Pobre Teddy!!! Mira que agitarlo tan bruscamente...Y si, Harry, está un poco paranóico...y espera a que veas la reacción de Hermione, entonces si se saldrá de sus casillas. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
¿Qué te pareció lo que hizo el querido Harry? Y, como ya dije, espera a ver lo que hará nuestra Hermione...Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y darte la molestia de dejarme un Review.  
  
ANTONIETAHS9:  
  
Si!!! Tienes toda la razón...espera a que se de cuenta de lo que siente...como todo buen hombre, complicará las cosas...Y en cuanto al suéter...se pondrá interesante, lo prometo.  
  
ITHAE:  
  
=n.n= Me ruborizo...Muchas gracias por tu comentario...y a mi también me encanta esa pareja...además, Hermione cambiara, ya verás y volverá el mundo de Harry de cabeza...Lo prometo.  
  
HIKARI:  
  
¡¡¡Me encanta recibir reviews tuyos!!! Tienes razón, es adictivo. No creo que pudiese destronar a Rowling...pero si llegara a darse el caso, la duda ofende...No podría escribir algo que no fuese HHR. Me costó un poco escribir lo de la Imaginativa imaginación de Harry...creo que hay que ponerte un poco en los zapatos del personaje...Pero que te digo...Le quiero enseñar el catecismo al Papa (Frase muy usada por acá para decir que se le quiere enseñar algo al experto) En cuanto al fic...No te preocupes...Cuando tenga el primer capítulo completo...prometo que te lo envió primero para que lo cheques ¿vale? Y Circulo...bueno, pues que he hecho un gran coraje...porque estoy traduciendo la parte donde Harry le dice a Hermione que Ginny está embarazada y el hijo es suyo...Pero bueno...el capítulo 19 ya está en línea...probablemente no te ha llegado porque por falta de espacio, hicimos una nueva página HH paraíso 2, donde estamos subiendo los nuevos capítulos...la dirección es la misma, solo al final lleva HH paraíso 2... Y claro que habrá más...Espero... Abrazo recibido... Tú también recibe muchos abrazos desde México.  
  
MAYREL:  
  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo...En verdad que es muy importante para mi el saber que mi historia les gusta...Si he tenido un poco de problemas de inspiración, pero espero que no sea nada serio... Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
LUNAHERM:  
  
¡¡Por supuesto que tendrá un desenlace!!! HHR por supuesto...Claro que te lo envío...el viernes lo tendrás en tu correo, lo prometo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
GALADRIEL MALFOY:  
  
Gracias, espero que estos dos capítulos sean de tu agrado...Lamento haberte dejado en suspenso...  
  
NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW!!!! 


	6. ¿Para qué son las amigas?

Capitulo VI ¿Para que son las amigas?  
  
Hermione cerró y echó llave, además de todos los hechizos de seguridad. Luego fue al salón y se hundió en el sofá.  
  
Cruzó los brazos y contuvo las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, negándose a dejarlas caer. Bajo ningún concepto iba a venirse abajo en ese momento.  
  
Había tenido abundante práctica en el control de sus emociones; y, en los últimos tres años se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza.  
  
Desde que se había enamorado de Harry.  
  
Incluso en su momento, había sabido que era una estupidez dejar que sucediera. Ella solo era su amiga, su segunda conciencia..."Su psicoanalista personal"- pensó irónica.  
  
Por ello, había decidido irse a estudiar a Francia, para olvidar ese sentimiento que jamás sería correspondido. Durante los cuatro años de ausencia llego a pensar que todo había pasado y que era tiempo de regresar. Incluso, al volverlo a ver, trato de convencerse que ya no sentía nada por él...Pero entonces, sucedió lo de sus padres y de pronto, se vio sola...en plena navidad...  
  
Entonces Harry había aparecido con un árbol de navidad. Hermione había mirado esos ojos verdes y risueños, había visto esa sonrisa burlona en la cara mientras entraba en su casa con el árbol, y fue cuando comenzó a caer, de nuevo...Y cuando el día acabó y él se marchó, Hermione se había dicho que solo era su imaginación creer que se había llevado su corazón con él. Algo provocado por el día festivo y las emociones. Se había esforzado en enterrar de nuevo sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser y durante meses logró fingir que solo era su jefe. Una gran tipo con el que trabajar...Su mejor amigo.  
  
Pero últimamente, cada día le resultaba más duro ocultar sus sentimientos. Sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa inesperada o se producía un roce de manos. No dejaba de preocuparla la posibilidad de delatarse, incluso esa noche llegó a pensar que Harry había adivinado su secreto. Menos mal que no había sido así. Sabía que Harry no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera.  
  
Tragó saliva y cerró más los brazos...luego se puso rígida al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Sintió un aguijonazo de dolor. NO podía volver a enfrentarse a Harry otra vez esa noche.  
  
Pero un segundo más tarde oyó una voz femenina..  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Se sintió aliviada al ver que no era Harry que volvía a atormentarla, sino Andy. La había conocido en el albergue de mujeres, donde Andrea, que era cosmetóloga, demostraba técnicas de maquillaje para ayudar a las mujeres a preparar entrevistas de trabajo. Rápidamente se habían hecho amigas...y más aún cuando se encontraron en el Callejón Diágon, dándose cuenta que compartían el mismo secreto...ambas eran brujas.  
  
Aunque el enfoque estrafalario de Andy hacia la vida siempre resultaba divertido, esa noche, Hermione no tenía ganas de diversión. Pero al oír que volvía a llamarla con creciente preocupación, supo que no podía ignorarla. Con un suspiro fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
Andy la miró, la apartó con suavidad y entró. El largo cabello caía por su espalda como una capa.  
  
Hermione fue a sentarse en el sofá y le indicó a Andy que hiciera lo mismo. -Muy bien, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué te ha hecho llorar?- exigía Andy.  
  
-No estoy llorando- se tragó el nudo en la garganta-. Era Harry.  
  
-¿Te ha despedido?- hurgó en el bolso y sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel.  
  
-No, por supuesto...  
  
-¿Se te ha insinuado entonces?- interrumpió. Sin esperar una respuesta, añadió con tono más sombrío-. Sabía que terminaría por hacerlo.  
  
Hermione aceptó el pañuelo que Andy le extendió.  
  
-No- soltó una risa breve-. De hecho, no podrías estar más equivocada. En todo caso, hizo lo contrario.  
  
Las cejas perfectas de Andy se elevaron.  
  
-¿Se negó a acostarse contigo?  
  
-Si...bueno, no- Hermione se limpió la nariz-. Es decir, el tema no surgió...pero de haber salido, lo habría hecho.  
  
-Entonces, ¿para qué vino?  
  
-Porque creía que estaba embarazada.  
  
Andy se quedó boquiabierta.  
  
-¿De su bebé?  
  
-¡¡No!! Claro que no.  
  
-¿Creía que era de otro?  
  
-Oh, por el amor del cielo, no estoy embarazada- indicó exasperada-. Simplemente cree que soy ingenua y que no sé nada sobre los hombres y que había podido pasar algo. Sonaba como si...como si el único motivo que tendría un hombre para salir conmigo fuera que estuviera desesperado por tener sexo. Muy desesperado.  
  
Andy no tuvo ningún problema en descifrar el objetivo del comentario confuso.  
  
-¡¡El muy imbécil!!  
  
-Oh, no tenía intención de herirme- reconoció Hermione-. Harry no es así. De hecho, estoy convencida de que siente un cierto...afecto por mí. Siempre bromea conmigo, como lo haría con una hermana menor. Soy yo quien se ha engañado a sí misma creyendo que alguna vez me consideraría de otra manera.  
  
-¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo? Eres una mujer maravillosa.  
  
Hermione apretó la mano de su amigo, pero movió la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
-Desde luego, no puedo competir con las mujeres con las que suele salir. Son deslumbrantes...además de sofisticadas. Sin contar que todas tienen cuerpos de modelo de Victoria's Secrets.  
  
-Pechos grandes ¿eh?- soltó Andy, sin vergüenza.-Bueno, será mejor que lo olvides. No se merece una mujer como tú.  
  
-No- acordó triste-. Se merece a una mujer sofisticada y hermosa. El tipo de mujer con quien le gusta salir.  
  
-Hermione Granger, para de inmediato- la reprendió Andy con ojos centelleantes-. Tú eres hermosa...  
  
-Oh, claro...  
  
-Si, lo eres. Pero hasta que no consigas que lo crea una persona, nadie más lo hará.  
  
Volvió al limpiarse la nariz y reflexionó en las palabras de su amiga.  
  
-¿Te refieres a Harry?- preguntó titubeante.  
  
-Santo cielo, no. ¿No acabo de decir que lo olvidaras? ¡¡Me refiero a ti!!  
  
-¿Yo? Si no soy hermosa- no quería enfadar a Andy pero en ese punto tenían que enfrentarse a la realidad. Aunque su amiga parecía reacia a eso.  
  
-¿Qué te hace decir eso?  
  
-Qué soy tan...corriente.  
  
Andy lo miró desesperada.  
  
-Entonces deja de ponerte ropa que parece un charco de barro. Cómprate algo con color, que resalte tu maravilloso tono de piel. Y prendas más ceñidas que revelen tu figura. La mayoría de las mujeres moriría por tener tu esbeltez.  
  
-Pero no mi complexión.  
  
-Oh, por favor- puso los ojos en blanco-. Solo por que tus pechos no sean enormes...  
  
-Esa es una subestimación de la realidad.  
  
-...no significa que tengas mala figura. Tus piernas son largas y torneadas, tu cintura es estrecha y tienes el estómago liso. Eres perfecta- estudió la cara de Hermione- ¿No lo ves? El modo en que te consideras afecta como te vistes, piensas y reaccionas con otras personas...y cómo estas reaccionan contigo. No deberías querer ser otra persona...ni siquiera el tipo de mujer que crees que podría desear algún hombre. Debes ser el tipo de mujer que tú quieres ser.  
  
-Soy el tipo de mujer que quiero ser- protestó.  
  
-¿Lo eres?- preguntó su amiga-. No creo que te tengas en mucha estima. ¿Te gusta el gris?-. Preguntó clavando la vista en la ropa de Hermione.  
  
-No especialmente...  
  
-¿Y llevar el pelo largo?  
  
Hermone se tocó los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros.  
  
-No en particular. Lo que pasa es que es más sencillo...  
  
-Olvida eso. ¿Te gusta su aspecto? -No- respondió...y comprendió que hacía siglos que estaba cansada del estilo de su pelo-. Creo que quedaría mejor corto. Pero siempre estoy tan ocupada. Con el trabajo, ayudando en el refugio y...-calló.  
  
-Y sentada en casa soñando con Harry- la voz de Andy fue severa, pero en sus ojos brillaba la gentileza-.Debes parar, Herms. Si no, algún día el va a descubrir lo que sientes. Y entonces, quizá termines siendo una de las mujeres de Harry...¿De verdad quieres eso?  
  
No, no quería eso. a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía en ese momento, sabía que pertenecer a Harry para que luego la dejara, le dolería mil veces más.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Cómo lucho contra ello?  
  
-Debes dejar de centrarte tanto en ese hombre, deja de pensar en él todo el tiempo y empieza a buscar al tipo de hombre que quieres.  
  
-Visualización- repuso de forma automática-. Los atletas lo hacen. En el trabajo la empleamos en todo momento. Visualizar lo que quieres, luego imaginas que sucede- hizo una mueca- En el colegio solía ser muy buena para ello.  
  
-Pues es el momento que lo retomes...y que aprendas a hacerlo de nuevo- afirmó Andy.  
  
Hermione no estaba muy segura, pero sí sabía una cosa. No podía continuar de esa manera, anhelando a un hombre que no la deseaba, No podía desperdiciar su vida a la espera de que Harry algún día se enamorara de ella. Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna de las mujeres extraordinarias con las que había salido, ¿Por qué imaginaba que lo haría de ella?. Pensar que algún día los sentimientos serían recíprocos era una simple fantasía.  
  
En especial desde que en ese momento sabía lo que él pensaba realmente de ella. Que no era hermosa ni lo bastante inteligente como para interesar a un hombre...como Ron...o como Harry Potter. Que era del tipo de mujer tan desesperada por obtener atención masculina, que pensaría en tener una aventura de una noche.  
  
-Tienes razón...sobre Harry, sobre todo- le dijo a Andy, luego bajo la vista a su ropa y acentuó la mueca al recordar la expresión de Harry al verla vestida así-. Y no hay mejor manera de empezar que con un nuevo guardarropa.  
  
-¡¡Esa es mi chica!!- Andy junto las manos-. Este fin de semana tú y yo iremos de compras, y nos cortaremos el pelo y nos acicalaremos- entusiasmada, se puso de pie y descubrió que había estado sentada sobre algo-. Santo cielo...¿qué es esto?- recogió el suéter que Hermione había estado tejiendo, lo levantó y luego miro en silencio a su amiga.  
  
Pero Hermione tenía la vista clavada en la puerta que sostenía Andy. Volvió a pensar en lo bien que le sentaría a Harry ese profundo color verde. En lo abrigado que lo mantendría durante los duros inviernos en Londres.  
  
Alargó la mano para quitarle el suéter a Andy. Acarició la lana gruesa y suave y pensó en las horas, semanas y meses que había trabajado en el.  
  
-¿Aún piensas regalárselo?- preguntó Andy en voz baja.  
  
-No- contestó con un movimiento de cabeza-. Ya no.  
  
Sacó la varita y con un toque, el suéter comenzó a deshacerse y a formar otra vez la madeja de lana. Miro a su amiga y se obligó a sonreír.  
  
-Mientras esto termina y se forma de nuevo la bola de lana, ¿porqué no me enseñas que hay en ese bolso lleno de trucos?.  
  
¡¡¡Claro!!! Las amigas siempre nos apoyamos...sobre todo cuando hay que ir de compras...Es fabuloso...sobre todo cuando se planea la venganza....ñacañaca.  
  
¿Qué pasara con Hermione? ¿Qué estará pensando Harry y como reaccionará cuando la vea? ¿Dónde dejé mi helado?...Upsss...No, eso no, pero las respuestas a las preguntas anteriores se resolverán en el próximo capítulo...no se lo pierdan...¡¡¡Y no olviden dejar un Review!!! Harán muy feliz a está niña. 


	7. Objetivo: Matrimonio

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Lamento la tardanza...espero que no se les haya hecho muy largo...y, para variar un poco, esta vez contestaré primero sus amables reviews. De antemano, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de seguir leyendo esta historia...  
  
ANTONIETTAHS9:  
  
¡¡¡Que rico que te vas a la playa!!! Y gracias por dejarme dos reviews, realmente me hiciste me hiciste muy feliz. Yo creo que ambos están enredados... ella por no querer admitir sus sentimientos y él por no darse cuenta de los suyos. Y tienes toda la razón, Harry se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde...pero es tan cabeza dura que sigue pensando que es por proteger a su pequeña "hermana" Gracias por leer...y ¡¡¡Felices vacaciones!!! Diviértete mucho y Broncéate por mi (Traigo un color de muerto fresco que da gusto)  
  
MAYREL:  
  
No te preocupes, las musas siguen conmigo...y las cosas marcharán bien, lo prometo y si no es indiscreción...¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita? Lamento que HHr no sea tú pareja favorita...y por ello, razón de más para agradecerte el que te tomes la molestia de leer. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
KIMMY ANGY:  
  
Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, Y si, Andy es una buena amiga de Hermione, aunque a Harry no le hará tanta gracia cuando descubra quién es Andy; ya verás la cara de Harry (No solo la de él, sino la de todo el Ministerio de Magia) Cuando vean el cambio de Hermione...No te preocupes por el suéter, Harry de todas formas lo recibirá...aunque no de la forma que él espera. ¡¡Pobre Teddy!!! A mi me encantan los muñecos de peluche...pero no suelo enredarme tanto como Harry...Ya verás más adelante si Hermione lo perdonará. Gracias por dejar dos Reviews. n.n  
  
CLAUDIA BLACK182:  
  
Me alegra que te guste...Y espero que haya sido suficientemente pronto.  
  
MAKY:  
  
Gracias por leer. Si, Harry sigue siendo malo con las chicas...sobre todo por eso de no pensar antes de decir las cosas. Si, encontré mi helado...Mi hermano se lo comió, ni modo TT  
  
IORY:  
  
Gracias. Y espero no haberla hecho mucho de emoción y que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Gracias por los dos reviews. Y no te preocupes, mis timpanitos aún están bien n.n Yo también me imagine eso cuando Harry dice Oso...ví claramente como Hermione se estapaba en el suelo por la impresión...y aún me sigue dando risa, porque los dos estaban en canales completamente diferentes, como se dice por acá, cada loco con su tema...y no se habían dado cuenta. ¿Harry celoso? Para nada...Y solo prohibe a los chicos del Ministerio salir con Hermione por protegerla ¡¡Que tierno, ¿no?!! (Ajá...y Voldermort es una linda ancianita que reparte dulces) Nunca se me había ocurrido que Harry apareciera en esos momentos en que Andy consuela a su amiga...Tienes toda la razón, hubiera sido intersante...pero esa confusión le ayudó a Hermione ¿no? Harry, su "hermanito mayor" puso más empeño en cuidarla, aunque pago cara su osadía (Recordemos el Moustier...Lindo bigote, ¿no crees?) ¿Sabes? Harry me recordó un poco a mi, en el sentido de que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar...y me he metido en cada problema que pa' que te cuento...Creo que ambos deberíamos ir a terapia psicológica n.n Por supuesto que habrá más...I promise. Saludos desde México  
  
P.D. ¿Ya te había dicho que me encanta tu fic "Azul el mar de tus ojos"  
  
LUNA HERMS:  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo...y espero que te haya gustado el fic. Saludos  
  
GALADRIEL MALFOY:  
  
¡Que bueno que te gustaron!! No solo le dará un infarto cuando la vea...Si no que verá estrellitas, ya verás por qué. Y claro, los celos a la orden del día. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
ALICIA:  
  
¡¡Y vaya que comenzará el contraataque!! Por las dos partes...ya lo verás. Espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
Gracias por los dos reviews. Y, bueno, ahora que Harry la vea...probablemente si tenga deseos de quitarle la ropa...aunque no se dará cuenta pronto, en el camino se meterá en más problemas, muy divertidos, ya verás. Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
MONIK:  
  
Muchas gracias por estar pendiente del Fic. Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Ya verás lo que tramaron esas dos brujitas...y la cara que pondrá Harry cuando vea a Hermione. No te preocupes por lo del review...lo importante es que hayas leído. A mi también me gustó la película, me gusta cuando regresan, gracias al giratiempo, y cuando Lupin le está enseñando a Harry el encantamiento Patronus...sin olvidar la escena donde están los chicos de Gryffindor y están haciendo sonidos de animales....eso me gusto mucho...aunque en general ¡¡¡¡AMO LA PELÍCULA!!! Por cierto, perdón por no haberte contestado pronto, pero tengo la costumbre de imprimir sus ambles reviews, y como, según mi papá, mi alzhaimer juvenil a avanzado, olvide algunos en mi carpeta...pero prometo que no vuelve a suceder. Espero te agrade ese capítulo.  
  
SAKURAWINNER:  
  
Lo que pasa es que Harry sabe que Hermione es muy bella por dentro, pero a veces, a los chicos les es difícil entender eso si no va en una bella envoltura...y Hermione se lo dice muy claro, ya verás...y él se dará cuenta de que eso no está bien. Las cosas se arreglan entre ellos, precisamente porque Harry se dará cuenta de esto y de otras cosas que ya verás... Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
INQUI25:  
  
=.= Me haz hecho ruborizarme...Gracias por tus comentarios y me da gusto que te hayas divertido leyendo. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
Bien niños preciosos, eso es todo por el momento...Espero, de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo...Y que sean buenitos y me dejen un reviews...¡¡Harán feliz a esta niña!!!  
  
Capítulo 7 Objetivo: Matrimonio  
  
El lunes por la mañana Harry llegó a trabajar muy temprano. La noche anterior no había dormido bien...de hecho, había dormido mal todo el fin de semana.  
  
De niño, a menudo le había costado trabajo dormir, sobre todo, después de la muerte de Cedric...solo se sentía cómodo con Ron y Hermi...después, el saber que Voldemort podía ver lo que pensaba y sentía le causó muchas noches de insomnio, sobre todo cuando vinieron las pesadillas donde perdía a...Hermione.  
  
Al crecer y volverse más listo y duro, por la noche había empezado a asolarlo la inquietud, no la cautela. Entonces, solía salir al campo de Quidditch a tratar de mitigar la intensa energía física...y en la academia de Aurores solía salir a los campos de básquet ball públicos. O con alguna joven también dispuesta a quemar energía.  
  
En la actualidad, empleaba las oscuras horas de insomnio a desarrollar proyectos de trabajo. Había descubierto que era tan buen remedio como cualquiera...y decididamente beneficioso para su carrera.  
  
Sin embargo, durante todos sus momentos oscuros siempre hubo una constante...una dulce constante: Hermione...quien, a pesar de haberse ido a Francia, siempre estuvo en contacto con Ron y con él...siempre pendiente...Por ello, se repetía, había reaccionado de esa forma, al pensar que podía estar embarazada y saliendo con alguien...aunque debía reconocer que no le había gustado nada (y con mayúsculas, es decir NADA), la idea...  
  
Y aún así, no tenía derecho a actuar como lo había hecho. La culpa, algo conocido e incómodo, lo atravesaba. Hizo a un lado el informe que había estado escribiendo y se reclinó en el sillón. Todo el fin de semana había pensado en Hermione, preguntándose si debía tratar de disculparse otra vez por insultarla sin darse cuenta. Pero al final había llegado a la conclusión de que debería darle un tiempo a solas para superar el dolor que le había causado. Decidió disculparse cuando se presentara a trabajar. En terreno neutral.  
  
Miró otra vez la hora. Faltaba poco para que se presentara. Esperaba que no siguiera molesta con él; no había sido su intención hacerla sentir mal.  
  
Al recoger el informe para volver al trabajo, tiró la pluma. Se inclinó para levantarla de debajo del escritorio. Estiró el brazo...e hizo una pausa.  
  
Enmarcadas en la abertura que había bajo su mesa podía ver un par de piernas que se acercaban...largas y femeninas, terminadas en tobillos finos y pies pequeños enfundados en unos zapatos de tacones altos de aguja.  
  
Curioso por ver el resto del envoltorio, alzó la cabeza...y se golpeó contra el borde de la mesa...  
  
Vio estrellas. Hizo una mueca y cerro los ojos.  
  
-¡Maldita sea!- musitó, frotándose el punto donde se había golpeado.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz suave.  
  
-Si, estoy... ¿Hermione?  
  
-Mm.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos...y sintió que se quedaba con la boca abierta. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, aunque no apartó la vista de la mujer que tenía ante sí. Se preguntó si veía visiones por el golpe que se había dado. Se acomodó las gafas.  
  
-¿Hermione?- repitió con incredulidad-¿Qué te has hecho?  
  
-Unos pocos cambios.  
  
No había duda de ello. La recorrió para catalogar los cambios mientras se dirigía a la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Había pasado de las blusas apagadas y holgadas a un suéter rosa que se ceñía a su silueta esbelta y revelaba las curvas altas y delicadas de sus pechos. Llevaba una falda negra de lana que le apretaba las caderas estrechas y que se subió por encima de las rodillas al sentarse y cruzar las piernas. Por no mencionar esos zapatos negros letales.  
  
-No llevas gafas- comentó estúpidamente.  
  
Ella asintió y apoyo las manos sobre el portafolio que tenía sobre el regazo.  
  
-Decidí que era tiempo de deshacerme de ellas, así que fui a San Mungo para que me dieran tratamiento...Al principio, me dio miedo, pero Andy cree que estoy mejor sin gafas.  
  
"Otra vez Andy...y maldita sea si no tiene razón" Pensó Harry. Sin la montura negra dominando su rostro pequeño, los ojos parecían más grandes y brillantes. Pero el color ámbar también parecía diferente, más brillantes, protegidos por unas pestañas que eran sorprendentemente largas y tupidas.  
  
-Supongo que Andy te sugirió también el corte de pelo.-sugirió.  
  
Vio como el cabello se movía con gentileza cuando asintió. En vez de colgarle liso y muerto, en ese momento se le rizaba bajo el mentón. Lustroso y tupido, con inesperadas vetas de color miel entre los ricos mechones castaños, tenía aun un aire revuelto.  
  
A regañadientes, reacio a conceder algún mérito a Andy, reconoció que el estilo le sentaba bien. Los pómulos parecían más pronunciados. La línea limpia y delicada de la mandíbula quedaba revelada, y la boca...Pasó la vista por ese punto. El nuevo lápiz labial, de la misma tonalidad roja de un vino exuberante, le había la boca más plena, carnosa. Húmeda y suave, tentadora, para besarla.  
  
Con gran esfuerzo, apartó la vista de los labios. Lo único conocido que quedaba en ella era la expresión seria y decidida que mostraba.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¿Si?- se movió incómodo, volviendo a recorrerla con la mirada. Parecía más refinada, ecuánime y decididamente, sofisticada. Pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía más suelta. Suave. Sexy. El tipo de mujer que podía imaginar tendida en su cama, con la piel acalorada después de..."Tranquilo amigo. Estás fantaseando con la pequeña Hermione...es casi tu hermana".  
  
-Me gustaría pedir un traslado.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó por el tono determinado que captó en la voz de Hermione  
  
-¿Has dicho traslado?  
  
-Si. Quiero extender un poco las alas. Ganar experiencia en otros departamentos...en otro país.  
  
"Y alejarme de ti", concluyó él mentalmente, sintiendo una inesperada punzada de dolor ante el pensamiento. Diablos, no podía hablar en serio. Solo estaba enfadada por lo que le había dicho.  
  
-Hermione, si es por lo de la otra noche...  
  
-No lo es- interrumpió sus disculpas-.Mi petición no tiene nada que ver con eso.  
  
No le creyó. Pero sabía que ella no reconocería la verdad. Reflexionó en su petición, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de llevarla. Era evidente que Hermione estaba preparada para una batalla.  
  
Lo revelaba la blancura de sus nudillos al apretar el portafolio.  
  
Pues si esperaba una batalla, Harry decidió no presentarle ninguna.  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó- te lo concedo.  
  
Ella lo miro sorprendida. Aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo, él añadió:  
  
-...Pero no antes de que concluya esta misión. No quiero tener que entrenar a otro Auror en medio de una operación tan importante como esta.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Se mordió el labio, meditando en las palabras de él.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tardará?- preguntó al fin.  
  
-Espero terminarla en nuestro viaje a Escocia- se encogió de hombros.  
  
Ella titubeo mientras estudiaba la expresión de Harry.  
  
-Muy bien- aceptó a regañadientes. Alzó el mentón y añadió con el tono distante empleado la última noche- Pero te agradecería que empezaras a procesar mi solicitud de inmediato.  
  
Harry sintió un poco de irritación. Lo que le había hecho había sido grosero, completamente imperdonable. Pero ya era hora de olvidarlo y de volver a la normalidad...ni con Ron duraba tanto enfadada.  
  
-Y yo creo...  
  
Calló cuando llamaron a la puerta abierta. Miró en esa dirección. Colin Creevey, de Regulación de asuntos muggles entró sin aguardar invitación. Atravesó media estancia en menos de dos segundos con la vista en los sobres que llevaba.  
  
-Lamento interrumpir- dijo al tiempo que alzaba la vista para ver la expresión ceñuda de Harry-. Pero el sistema de entrega de correspondencia interna no funciona por el momento, y como esto esta marcado como urgente y de todas formas venía hacia acá, pensé que lo mejor sería entregarlas de inmediato.  
  
-Dámelas- indicó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano.  
  
-Muy bien- giró hacia ella mientras revisaba algunas cartas-. También tengo unas para Lavender, así que...-levantó la cabeza...y se paralizó.  
  
Harry observó como el joven se quedaba quieto, aturdido como un cachorro enamorado, con expresión de asombro y la mano extendida.  
  
Entonces Hermione sonrió y se acerco para aceptar la correspondencia, quebrando el hechizo. Colin regresó a la vida con un sobresalto.  
  
-Ah, aquí tienes.  
  
-Gracias, Colin- respondió ella.  
  
El muchacho se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su pelo castaño.  
  
-De nada Hermione- la voz ronca se demoró en el nombre al tiempo que su cara se llenaba con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Harry contuvo el impulso de echarlo de la oficina. Sabía que a Hermione no le gustaría. Pero cuando transcurrieron diez segundos y el chico no se había movido, decidió ayudarlo a entrar en acción.  
  
-Dijiste que tenías correspondencia para Lavender, ¿no?  
  
.Oh, si. Así es- indicó con pesar en la voz.  
  
Lo observó dirigirse hacia la puerta. El joven casi iba caminando hacia atrás para poder mantener el tiempo que fuera posible la vista sobre Hermione. A Harry no le sorprendió que chocara contra el bote de basura que servía como canasta de baloncesto. Trastabilló, recobró el equilibrio, y con otra oleada de rubor, terminó por salir de la oficina.  
  
Harry movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad. Se reclinó en el sillón y observó a Hermione, con la esperanza de que compartiera su diversión.  
  
-¿Te lo puedes creer?  
  
-¿Creer que?- preguntó ella sin alzar la vista de los sobres que estaba abriendo.  
  
-Colin- indicó con impaciencia- ¿No te fijaste en su manera de comportarse? Casi se le van los ojos detrás de ti.  
  
Eso captó la atención de ella. Levantó la cabeza con las cejas enarcadas.  
  
-Es una exageración. Solo me entregó unas cartas.  
  
-Y prácticamente babeó sobre ti  
  
-Oh, por favor- volvió a centrarse en los sobres.  
  
Con cualquier otra mujer, Harry habría creído que fingía no haber notado la actitud de Colin. Pero Hermione, simplemente no lo había visto. Supo que lo mejor era olvidar el tema, pero no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta más.  
  
-En todo caso. ¿Hace cuanto que ese chico te llama Hermione?  
  
-Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.  
  
-Me parece un exceso de confianza, casi una falta de respeto, ¿no crees?- frunció el ceño.  
  
-Tienes que estar bromeando- lo miró fijamente-. Ese "chico" apenas es un año menor que yo. A menos que...-entrecerró los ojos- Tú eres mayor que yo por escasos dos meses... ¿Se trata de una insinuación muy sutil de que te llame Señor Potter? ¿Qué he sido irrespetuosa?  
  
-Diablos, no- se apresuró a aclarar.  
  
Era lo último de lo que podía acusarla esa mañana. Además, las situaciones no se parecían en nada, y ella lo sabía. Colin era un muchacho y ella una mujer. Él, por otro lado, era un hombre y ella...bueno, seguía siendo una mujer.  
  
Hermione lo miraba expectante, como si quisiera que debatiera la cuestión, pero Harry tomó la decisión de dejarlo pasar. No quería que lo llevara a otra discusión ridícula como la que habían tenido la otra noche, y menos cuando sospechaba que no podría ganar. Lo que pretendía era solucionar el tema que tenían pendiente...  
  
-Hermi, con respecto a la otra noche...-sonrió con pesar-. Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención decir lo que dije- para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Está bien. Olvídalo- pidió casi con alegría-. En realidad, me hiciste un favor.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Pensé en lo que me dijiste- asintió-, y decidí que tenías razón.  
  
Eso debería ser algo positivo, pero de pronto se sintió si volviera a estar luchando contra Voldemort y avanzara por un campo lleno de mortífagos.  
  
-¿En que?- preguntó cauteloso.  
  
-En lo que siempre estas diciéndome. Que necesito volver a ser firme y establecer objetivos...aprender de nuevo a luchar por lo que quiero.  
  
Harry volvió a relajarse. Asintió con gesto de aprobación, complacido de que al fin ella siguiera su consejo.  
  
-Bien. Me alegra oírlo. ¿Y que es lo has decidido que quieres?  
  
-Un hombre.  
  
-¡¡Que!!- se enderezó de repente y casi se cae del sillón-. ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-He dicho un hombre, Harry. ¿Recuerdas? Esas criaturas sobre las que tú lo sabes todo- recogió las cartas dirigidas a ella, preparándose para irse.  
  
Él apretó los labios.  
  
-Supongo que es otra sugerencia que te ha hecho tu nuevo amigo Andy, e imagino que él pretende ser el hombre en cuestión.  
  
Ella lo miró un momento antes de levantarse.  
  
-No, no lo creo. Andy y yo somos...solo amigos.  
  
Harry pudo ver diversión en la cara de ella, lo que aumentó su irritación. -Pensaba que la noche pasada te habías sentido insultada cuando inadvertidamente día a entender que podrías haber tenido una aventura de una noche- le dijo molesto.  
  
-Inadvertido o no, con esa sugerencia me sentí insultada, y todavía me siento agraviada- lo miro a los ojos-. No todo el mundo es como tú Harry, solo capaz de tener aventuras breves. Yo busco una relación seria. Una que conduzca al matrimonio.  
  
-¡¡Matrimonio!!  
  
Ella asintió, entre divertida y triste.  
  
-Si, Ma-tri-mo—nio- dijo pronunciando cada sílaba, como si le enseñara una palabra extranjera.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
-Vamos Hermi- no lo cupo ninguna duda de que estaba bromeando-. Eso es ridículo- indico exasperado-. No puedes decidir casarte, y salir a buscar a un hombre con tanta sencillez. No es así como sucede.  
  
Hasta ese momento, Hermione quizá hubiera estado de acuerdo. Había decidido seguir adelante con el plan de transformación de Andy, más para quitarse a Harry de la cabeza que porque pensara que podía funcionar.  
  
Sabía que seguía siendo la misma persona, a pesar de la ropa y el maquillaje nuevos. Pero oírlo descartar con tanto desdén, con tanta seguridad, el objetivo que ella se había propuesto, despertó su determinación como nada más había podido lograrlo.  
  
-¿Quieres apostar algo?- musitó. Luego salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  
  
Harry apretó los dientes y resistió el impulso de ir tras ella. Empezaba a ser buena en eso de cerrar una puerta entre ellos antes de poder hacerla recuperar el sentido común.  
  
Apretó los reposabrazos del sillón. No podía creer que hubiera seguido su sensato y práctico consejo para tergiversarlo con el fin de hacerlo encarar en un absurdo objetivo como el matrimonio. El matrimonio no era algo que una persona persiguiera. Era algo que sucedía cuando menos se un accidente.  
  
Hermione no podía querer eso. Ninguna persona cuerda lo haría. ¿De verdad buscaba atarse a una sola persona? ¿Ir todas las noches a casa para hablar, acostarse, hacer el alguien como ese Andy Smith?  
  
La sola idea de pensar en Hermione con un personaje como Smith le provocaba náuseas.  
  
Por el amor del cielo, si solo tenía veinticuatro años. Era demasiado joven para andar suelta por ahí...cierto, el tenía la misma edad...pero era hombre y Hermione era...bueno Hermione.  
  
Y eso lo resumía todo. Era demasiado joven, demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente para saber lo que decía. No necesitaba un hombre. Tenía un jefe, un amigo. Él...y bueno, claro, también a Ron- se dijo mentalmente.  
  
Y pretendía seguir siéndolo. Recogió la solicitud de traslado que había dejado sobre su escritorio. Trabajaban bien juntos. En realidad ella no quería el traslado...solo creía quererlo porque la había irritado. Las cosas estaban bien de esa manera. O al menos como habían estado antes de que Ron se hubiera presentado en su despacho para iniciar toda esa confusión.  
  
Maldijo los problemas con la dama misteriosa de Ron. De no haber sido por él, Hermione no habría iniciado esa loca cruzada en busca de un hombre, algo que desaprobaba por completo. Estaban en el Ministerio de Magia, no en una maldita agencia de citas.  
  
No era más que pánico femenino. Una persona no cambiaba tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Se cansaría de su búsqueda...no tardaría en volver a su yo normal. Estaba seguro.  
  
Pero hasta entonces, tendría que estar alerta por ella, cerciorarse de que no se metía en problemas con su "nuevo aspecto".  
  
Podía hacerlo. No había problema. Se le facilitaba el solucionar dificultades. Estrujó la solicitud de traslado y la arrojó al bote de basura.  
  
Se le daba muy bien. 


	8. Operación sabotaje

Capitulo VIII Operación Sabotaje  
  
Pasó una semana entera antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de que su plan estaba siendo saboteado. Y quizá ni habría llegado a enterarse si no se hubiera encontrado con Luna Lovegood en el baño un día, después del almuerzo.  
  
Luna había cambiado sustancialmente, su actitud distraída y su facha desalineada había sido cambiada por una expresión vivaz y un gran estilo para vestir. Ahora ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, era una Inefable...y, aunque había cambiado mucho, aún conservaba esa aura de misterio que hacia sentir a todos que podía ver cosas que ellos no...Además de otro pequeño cambio...Estaba embarazada.  
  
-Me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo, Hermi- le dijo Luna la verla delante del espejo mientras ella entraba-. Y esa ropa te queda muy bien.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Con el cepillo en la mano, Hermione la observó desaparecer en uno de los cubículos, luego volvió a centrarse en su propia imagen. Ese día había combinado un vestido verde esmeralda con unas botas negras y se sintió complacida por el cumplido. Andy le había dicho que la moda iba y venía, pero el estilo era Una manifestación personal de que alguien realizaba sobre si mismo con la ropa que se ponía.  
  
Y Luna tenía estilo.  
  
Incluso con seis meses de embarazo, la rubia siempre estaba elegante y al mismo tiempo profesional con la ropa que llevaba al trabajo. Recibir un cumplido de ella reafirmó en Hermione la convicción de que había mejorado su aspecto.  
  
Y era algo que necesitaba. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan observada como en esa última semana. Le daba la impresión de que la miraba todo el mundo. Hasta no haberse deshecho de ellos, no había comprendido que el pelo largo, la ropa holgada y las gafas habían sido como una barrera y una prueba para los hombres...Para ver si descubrían algo más allá.  
  
Sin embargo, desde entonces, Harry la decirlo...tratado de ignorarla. De hecho, a veces ponía expresión hosca al verla con algo nuevo en el trabajo; otros incluso apartaba la vista, como si no soportara mirarla.  
  
Dolía, pero Hermione trataba de no prestar atención a su reacción. Se dijo que saber lo que él sentía haría que lo superara con más facilidad. Y sería aún más fácil cuando llegará su traslado y ya no tuviera que estar con Harry todo el día, cinco días a la semana.  
  
Sin embargo, le había costado pedir ese traslado, después de todo Harry y Ron eran su única familia, además de que le gustaba su trabajo y disfrutaba trabajando con sus amigos. Pero superaría su insana adicción a Harry (N/A: Eso me dijo yo todos los días "Voy a superar esta adicción"...creo que creare una sociedad estilo alcohólicos anónimos, para los adictos a Harry Potter) con más rapidez si se iba a otro lado.  
  
-¿Y qué ha motivado esos cambios?- le preguntó Luna al salir del cubículo. Se paró junto a Hermione y abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos-. ¿Te estás preparando para las vacaciones?  
  
-Bueno, eso también...pero lo que intento es actualizar mi guardarropa, y mi aspecto- reconoció. Volvió a cepillarse el pelo. Lo tenía con mucho más volumen después de habérselo cortado.  
  
-Pues has hecho un trabajo fantástico- alabó Luna- El cambio es notable.  
  
Hermione sonrió agradecida y volvió a mirar su reflejo. Debía reconocer que ella pensaba lo mismo. Su amiga Andy le había enseñado prácticamente todos los trucos para un buen maquillaje. Lo único que le faltaba aprender de ella era atraer a los hombres.  
  
"Sonríeles más, míralos a los ojos, sé amigable", le había dicho Andy. De modo que Hermone había sonreído, mirado y saludado a casi todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba. Hasta el momento, los resultados no habían sido buenos. De hecho, eran prácticamente nulos.  
  
Con un suspiro, miro a Luna, que aún seguía empolvándose la pequeña nariz. Los hombres si la notaban. Quizá pudiera iluminarla y explicarle qué era lo que hacía mal.  
  
-¿Sabes?, tú y otras chicas me han dicho algo sobre mi nueva ropa, pero los hombres no se han fijado en nada.  
  
-Oh, claro que lo han hecho- aseguró Luna, mirándola por el espejo-. El otro día ví a Terry Boot clavarte la vista durante 30 segundos enteros cuando pasaste delante de nosotros por el pasillo.  
  
Terry Boot era otro de los hombres que Hermione había creído que podría estar interesado. Su actitud fue abierta y receptiva el día que llevaba el vestido negro, ceñido, y con un poco de escote que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos.  
  
-Había esperado que me invitara a salir- reconoció-, pero nunca dijo nada.  
  
-No me sorprende- Luna cerro la polvera con un leve clic-., ¿Tu jefe no es Harry?  
  
-Si...-se detuvo en el proceso de pintarse los labios y miró a la rubia a través del espejo-, pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó antes de volver a concentrarse en el labio inferior.  
  
-Sospecho que todo- respondió Luna-. Me he enterado de que Harry ha hecho correr la noticia de que salir contigo no es lo que él llama "una decisión inteligente para el progreso en el Ministerio y en especial, en el Departamento de Aurores".  
  
Hermione se pintó una línea roja por la mejilla. Debajo se pudo ver un rubor provocado por la furia.  
  
-Ese...Ese...- no se le ocurrió una palabra lo bastante mala como para describir a su "amigo".  
  
Luna intento ayudarla.  
  
-¿Imbécil?, ¿Bestia?, ¿Sucio Perro?  
  
-¡Todo eso y más!- declaró furiosa.  
  
-¿Crees que Harry espanta a los demás hombres porqué esta interesado en ti?- preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
-¡Ja! Harry Potter solo está interesado en salirse con la suya- arrancó una toalla de papel, la humedeció y se acercó al espejo- Has dado en el clavo con eso de Sucio Perro- se frotó con furia la marca de carmín-. Es como un perro con un hueso...y ni siquiera se trata de un hueso que quiera morder él. Lo único que busca es enterrarlo en alguna parte para no tener que preocuparse más- añadió con amargura, al recordar el comentario realizado por Harry de que ella no entendía a los hombres.  
  
Los ojos azules de Luna brillaron con diversión.  
  
-¿Y que vas a hacer?  
  
-Solo puedo hacer una cosa- informó Hermione. Guardo la el lápiz labial en el bolso y lo cerró-. Me tomo el resto del día libre para irme de compras.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo en que ir de compras es la respuesta para muchos de los males de las mujeres, pero, ¿Harry no se enojará si te vas?  
  
-Más le vale que no- dijo con tono sombrío-. La compra es para él.  
  
La reunión reprogramada entre Albus, Ron, Harry y Hermione acababa de terminar, unos días después, cuando Albus pidió que lo disculparan ya que tenía otros asuntos que resolver y Hermione se marchó a su oficina, aduciendo que debía enviar mensajes urgentes.  
  
Los dos hombres asintieron. Harry la miró mientras recogía sus pergaminos. Se mordía el labio inferior y estaba ceñuda. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Ron, quién había estado estudiando la estrategia que Harry había estado preparando para atrapar a Lucius Malfoy, y descubrió que el también la miraba. Se reclinó en el sillón observando a Ron mirar a Hermione y suspiró.  
  
Empezaba a cansarse de descubrir a los hombres pendientes de Hermione. Había sido algo común toda la semana. Cada vez que ella pasaba, no dejaban de aparecer en las puertas de sus oficinas, como cucarachas en un restaurante.  
  
No cabía duda de que alteraba a todos los hombres.  
  
Y empezaba a molestarle. Una de las cucarachas incluso había tratado de conducirla a la suite ejecutiva. Harry se había visto obligado a llevarse a Dean Thomas a su oficina, donde, con una leve sonrisa y una palmada en los hombros, le había hecho saber que agradecería que mantuviera la cabeza en los negocios...y lejos de su amiga. Había tenido que ser igual de directo con Terry Boot, un reconocido seductor, lo mismo que con un par de hombres más.  
  
Se felicitó porque al parecer la noticia se había extendido y sabía que nadie del Ministerio la había invitado a salir, porque para cerciorarse, además, la había mantenido todos los días trabajando hasta tarde.  
  
Esa trama también había detenido a todos los que no trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, como ese tal Smith, que Hermione mencionaba de vez en cuando.  
  
Había pensado que lo peor había terminado. Pero ahí estaba Ron, evaluándola justo delante de Harry mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta con los pergaminos en la mano. Siguió la mirada de Ron y notó lo bien que la falda roja de Hermione delineaba la esbeltez de sus caderas y de su trasero mientras atravesaba la oficina. No le sorprendió que en cuanto se marchó, Ron lo mirara con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Se ve estupenda. Bonito corte de pelo.  
  
-Si, su pelo está magnifico- convino, sin molestarse en esconder el sarcasmo en la voz. Ron no había tenido la vista clavada en el cabello de Hermione.  
  
La sonrisa de Ron se amplió y Harry apretó los dientes. Era evidente que hacía falta algo más que sarcasmo. Decidió cambiar de tema-. ¿Cómo va tú búsqueda de la dama misteriosa?  
  
-No tan bien- la sonrisa se desvaneció-. Los abogados no han realizado ningún avance y no dispongo de ninguna pista nueva- soltó el informe y se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Quizá debería abandonar la búsqueda.  
  
-No...no puedes hacerlo. Necesitas encontrarla- afirmó Harry.  
  
Ron lo miró sorprendido.  
  
-Tú mismo dijiste que lo más probable era que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. Que no creías que le gustara mi interferencia.  
  
-Olvida lo que dije. Desde la semana pasada he cambiado de parecer- diablos, si Hermione era capaz de cambiar todo su aspecto en un fin de semana, él era capaz de cambia en un asunto así-. Si abandonas ahora, siempre te preguntarás que habría pasado si...  
  
-¿Si qué?- Ron lo mir  
  
"¿Y cómo voy a saberlo"?- pensó Harry, irritado por la pregunta. ¿Es que Ron no era capaz de pensar por sí solo?  
  
-¿Si...si ella necesita ayuda...o es el bebé quien la necesita?- respondió con forzada inspiración al recordar los comentarios que ya le había hecho Ron-. Necesitas seguirle el rastro, seguir buscándola- "Y dejar de mirar a Hermione".  
  
-No creo que pudiera dejarlo, aunque quisiera- reconoció Ron, Harry se puso rígido-. No me la quito de la cabeza- continuó-. Me pregunto quién puede ser, si esta bien...Incluso he estado considerando el contratar a Sybil Trelawney...  
  
Harry se relajó al comprender que hablaba de su mujer misteriosa y no de Hermione.  
  
-Sí que estas desesperado, amigo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- mira que pensar en Trelawney...  
  
-Si, tienes razón- sonrió Ron- ya la imagino..."Oh querido...no encuentro a la chica que buscas, pero tendrás una muerte horrible...he visto al Grim en tu futuro"- dijo Ron imitando a su antigua maestra de adivinación.  
  
Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír.  
  
Ron se levantó, listo para irse. Harry lo imitó y lo acompaño a la puerta.  
  
-En todo caso, comunícame si surge algún problema con la operación. Hermione y tú se van la próxima semana ¿Verdad? ¿A atrapar a la resistencia de Mortifagos?- Harry asintió-. Bien. Me alegrará que todo esto termine.  
  
-"A mi también"- confirmó Harry mentalmente. Por lo general podía llevar una operación de ese tipo sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que ya no era capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo igual que antes. Y todo era culpa de Hermione.  
  
Regresó a su escritorio y pensó en lo conflictiva que se había vuelto. Últimamente tenía que dedicar la mitad del tiempo a espantar a los depredadores masculinos o estar atento a que no aparecieran. Pero era algo que había esperado nada más al ver el cambio de la chica.  
  
No obstante, lo que no había esperado eran los cambios que surtiría personalmente en él.  
  
No le gustaban; no conseguía acostumbrase a ella. Hermione siempre había estado ahí cuando la había necesitado, tan sintonizada con él, que, a veces, no eran necesarias las palabras...Siempre serena y centrada..."mi segunda conciencia". Echaba de menos todo eso, junto con la relajada camaradería que solían compartir. Mentalmente, lamentaba la pérdida de la "Vieja Hermione".  
  
Pero físicamente, su cuerpo aplaudía los cambios. Cada vez que la veía, se le aceleraba el corazón, Se le tensaban los músculos.  
  
Sabía que no había un motivo lógico para el cambio producido en él. Seguía siendo la pequeña Hermione. ¿Cuánta diferencia podía establecer la ropa? Al parecer, mucha.  
  
Pero tenía mucho cuidado de no mirarla detenidamente. Y debía dejar de pensar tanto en ella. De preguntarse si su piel era tan suave como parecía...O sus pechos tan dulcemente redondeados como hacia parecer la blusa que llevaba. Dejar de calcular cuánto tardaría en desabrocharle los cuatro botones delanteros para averiguarlo..."Eres un depravado...si casi es tu hermana"- se reprochó mentalmente...Tenía cosas más importantes que calcular los riesgos de la próxima misión.  
  
Apretó los dientes y volvió a leer el informe...justo cuando se abrió la puerta...  
  
Dos segundos más tarde, Cho atravesó la puerta, su bonita silueta cubierta por un abrigo blanco de piel. La chica fue directamente hacia él, luego rodeó el escritorio con las manos extendidas al tiempo que gritaba:  
  
-¡¡Harry!! ¡Querido, me encanta!!  
  
-¿Qué...mmmph?-la pregunta quedo acallada por los labios plenos que se pegaron con entusiasmo a los suyos. Ella había tomado las mejillas entre las manos para inmovilizarlo, con la obvia esperanza de darle un beso prolongado. Pero el la sujeto por las muñecas; retrocedió y logró liberar su lengua, que Cho había tratado de tomar prisionera. La sujeto por los hombros al tiempo que preguntaba-: ¿De qué hablas?  
  
-¡Eres un bromista! ¡¡Hablo de esto!!  
  
Se abrió el abrigo y adelantó el pecho. Harry tardó un momento en notar el corazón de oro engarzado con diamantes que colgaba de una cadena entre sus senos.  
  
No supo muy bien que decir  
  
-Si, es...bonito.  
  
-¡Bonito!- rió con coquetería-. ¡Me encanta tu regalo de Navidad!!!  
  
-¿Mi....? Diablos- improvisó-. Me sorprende que lo recibieras tan pronto.  
  
-El joyero me lo envió...por entrega especial- lo miro por debajo de unas pestañas entornadas, luego bajó la vista otra vez al pecho-. No puedo creer que fueras tan extravagante. ¡Comprarme un Moustier...!  
  
Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que era un "mustier", pero el asombro que veía en la cara de Cho le ponía la piel de gallina. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y resistió la tentación de arrancárselo.  
  
-Ni yo me lo creo- comentó con sarcasmo.  
  
-Pero lo que lo convierte en algo verdaderamente especial, lo que para mí significa más que los diez diamantes con talla de rosa y el hecho de que el relicario sea de oro de veinticuatro quilates, es lo que pusiste dentro.  
  
-¿Y es....?- la frente de Harry se llenó de sudor.  
  
-Tu foto, tonto- abrió el corazón, miro en su interior y soltó un suspiro-. Aunque he de reconocer que con ese bigote casi no te reconocí.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ese.....que!!!!  
  
Harry olvidó la cautela, aferró el relicario y le dio la vuelta para poder verlo. Observó una foto suya, con un bigote oscuro, que sonreía y guiñaba el ojo, al más puro estilo de Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
-Te ves tan gallardo y apuesto- ronroneo Cho, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Él apretó los dientes. Parecía un villano salido de una película muda. Hermione no solo había empleado la foto de su licencia para conducir, en la que parecía un delincuente, sino que le había pintando un bigote.  
  
Cho volvió a aferrarse a su brazo.  
  
-Y la dedicatoria....  
  
Cerró los ojos "¡Oh, no! Una dedi..."  
  
-"Tuyo para siempre, Harry" ¿Es verdad Harry, Cariño? ¿De verdad eres mío para siempre?  
  
-"¡Y un cuerno!"  
  
Con precaución abrió un ojo. Cho lo miraba embobada, a la espera de una respuesta. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero sentía la lengua se fuera a ahogarse con ella. Trago saliva, tratando de mitigar la sequedad de la garganta.  
  
-Yo, eh.....  
  
-¡¡Harry!! ¡Cariño!!!- se oyó una voz femenina.  
  
Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Hermione no podía haber...  
  
Miró por encima del hombro de Cho a la pelirroja plantada en el umbral. Llevaba una falda negra de piel, tacones altos y un suéter dorado.  
  
De los hombros colgaba un abrigo negro de piel...Entre sus pechos colgaba un relicario de oro engarzado con diamantes.  
  
Al parecer Hermione si pudo...  
  
-Hola Amy- dijo con voz un poco apagada.  
  
Amy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el largo cabello rojo le cayó por la espalda. Sin prestarle atención a la mujer que aún colgaba de su brazo, le apuntó con un dedo con gesto juguetón.  
  
-Eres un chico malo y perverso- caminó por la alfombra como un leopardo al acecho de su presa-. Eres tan hábil.  
  
Tardó unos tres segundos en pronunciar la última palabra, el tiempo suficiente para plantarse delante de Cho y apartarla con un movimiento de Cadera.  
  
-¡Eh!- protestó Cho, trastabillando.  
  
Amy siguió sin hacerle caso. Se acercó más a Harry y le paso un dedo por la corbata. Lo miró con los párpados medio caídos.  
  
-Deja que té de las gracias, cariño, por el regalo de tu corazón- musitó al tiempo que tiraba de la corbata par acercarle la cara con la intención de darle un beso.  
  
Harry se resistió de forma instintiva, pero quizá Amy hubiera tenido éxito si en ese momento Cho no hubiera hablado.  
  
-¡Eh!- para interponerse entre ellos. Alzó su propio collar y lo hizo oscilar delante de la cara de la mujer-. "Tuyo para siempre...?"  
  
-Harry- dijo Amy con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Las dos se volvieron para mirarlo con furia.  
  
Él carraspeo y trató de aflojarse la corbata.  
  
-Si, bueno, al parecer ha habido un ligero malentendido.  
  
-Y que lo digas amigo- interrumpió Amy  
  
Y a partir de ese momento, las únicas que hablaron fueron las mujeres con voces agudas y acusadoras. Cuando dos minutos más tarde llego Parvati, ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo, simplemente se unió a las otras en su alegato.  
  
Al rato, Parvarti se quitó su relicario y se lo tiró, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Amy aplastó el suyo con un tacón de aguja. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Cho se quitó el suyo y lo depósito sobre el escritorio.  
  
¡Moustier...moustier!!- repitió entre sollozos-. Nunca....jamás...te perdonaré- se alejó, luego dio media vuelta y recogió el colgante-. Pero quizá debería recuerdo de nuestros buenos momentos- y siguió a las otras dos, cerrando de un portazo.  
  
En la estancia, Hermione esperaba cuando las mujeres desfilaron al irse. La última fue Cho con el relicario en la mano. Al ver la dirección de los ojos de Hermione, la chica explicó con sencillez:  
  
-Es un moustier- y se marchó.  
  
Hermione se contuvo de unirse al éxodo, regresó a su oficina y permaneció en espera de que apareciera Harry. La puerta de su oficina seguía cerrada. Se esforzó por captar algo, pero sin éxito. Cuanto más se prolongaba el silencio, más dudas tenía.  
  
Tres días atrás le había parecido una gran idea.  
  
Una venganza adecuada para la intervención de Harry en su vida privada. Pero ya no estaba tan segura. Al escuchar los gritos procedentes de su oficina, había sentido como si lo hubiera arrojado a los lobos.  
  
De hecho, aquella mañana había albergado serias dudas acerca de su plan, y habría cancelado el encuentro sorpresa con las mujeres si Harry no se hubiera mostrado tan seco y cortante, despertando otra vez su ira.  
  
-"No has hecho nada malo"- se recordó mientras se secaba las palmas húmedas en la falda. "Él quiso que fueras a comprar los regalos en su lugar, Has hecho exactamente lo que te pidió". Solo fue una coincidencia que la petición de Harry y el deseo de vengarse por meter las narices donde nadie lo llamaba coincidieran de una manera tan convincente.  
  
"Sin embargo, quizá no sea mala idea que no me vea en un rato"- pensó a medida que el silencio se extendía-. "Si"- concluyó al sacar su bolso de un cajón del escritorio. Era el momento propicio para ir a tomar un café o visitar el tocador. O quizá debería tomarse el resto del día libre. Sí, haría eso. Se marcharía a casa....Y rápido.  
  
Fue de puntillas hacia el perchero a recoger su abrigo, lo tomó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Debía llegar a los transladores...Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió súbitamente a su espalda.  
  
-¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó con voz suave.  
  
Hermione se quedó inmóvil y luego giró muy despacio. Harry se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta como si eso lo ayudara a contenerse. Tenía el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre. Los ojos verdes le brillaban con una amenaza tan ardiente que se vio obligada a bajar la vista para mirarle la corbata.  
  
La corbata de seda, oscura y con rayas discretas, estaba estrujada. Se preguntó si una de las mujeres había tirado de ella...Decidió no preguntar.  
  
Él comenzó a avanzar despacio hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder a su escritorio al mismo ritmo, aunque con expresión de indiferencia. En alguna parte había leído que no había que mostrar miedo a los animales peligrosos. Mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo. No obstante, suspiró aliviada cuanto tuvo el escritorio entre ellos. Se sentó.  
  
-¿En que pensabas?- exigió saber, de pie, del otro lado.  
  
-¿Pensar?- repitió ella, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra.  
  
-Si, pensar- plantó las manos sobre el escritorio- ¿Cuál era la idea de comprar unos collares caros como esos? Y encima moustier...sea lo que sea eso- añadió disgustado.  
  
-Dijiste que el dinero no representaba un problema- con prudencia, se hizo hacia atrás, lejos de su alcance.  
  
-No hablaba literalmente. ¿Y tenías que comprarle a las tres lo mismo?  
  
-Solo intentaba seguir tus órdenes con la máxima eficacia posible.  
  
-Si, ¿Verdad?- la observo con ojos que de haber sido posible, la habrían fulminado-. ¿Y te dije que metieras mi foto en el relicario? ¿Y que me dibujaras un bigote?  
  
-No- concedió-. Eso se me ocurrió a mí. Sé que las mujeres son tus buenas amigas- lo miro con inocencia-. No quería que los regalos parecieran impersonales.  
  
-Desde luego no lo ha parecido...no con esa maldita dedicatoria que hiciste grabar..."Tuyo para siempre. Harry".  
  
Él soltó una palabrota (N/A: ponga aquí la que considera más adecuada)  
  
Hermione se puso rígida y se incorporó de un salto  
  
-A mi no me maldigas- le dijo- ¡Todo esto es por tú culpa!.  
  
-¡Culpa mía!- a punto estuvo de que los ojos se salieran de las órbitas.  
  
-¡Si! Tú lo empezaste...¡al decirles a todos los hombres del Ministerio de Magia que se mantuvieran alejados de mi!!!  
  
-Yo....oh....eso- puso expresión de desconcierto.  
  
-Sí, eso- Hermione lo imitó, más enfadada aún. Rodeó la mesa para encararlo- . ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- quiso saber.  
  
Él se paso una mano por el pelo.  
  
-Intentaba ayudarte... -¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Espantando a cualquier hombre que quisiera llegar a conocerme?- iba a darse la vuelta, pero el la sujeto por los hombros, inmovilizándola.  
  
-Vamos Hermione. No quieres salir con esos tipos.  
  
-Eso lo decido yo...Si alguna vez se me presenta la oportunidad- añadió con amargura-. No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan mezquino.  
  
Se preguntó que le importaba a él que intentara ser feliz. Le tembló el labio inferior...y se lo mordió para mantenerse firme, para ocultar esa señal de debilidad.  
  
Debía permanecer fuerte, no permitir que la hiciera dudar de sí misma.  
  
Trato de apartarse, pero Harry no la soltó.  
  
-No intentaba ser mezquino- insistió. La miró, hasta posar la vista en sus labios con peculiar intensidad-. Mi única finalidad era que nadie te hiciera daño. Quería mantenerte a salvo. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Yo....- la voz sonó ronca-. Diablos, yo...Te deseo.  
  
Y se apoderó de su boca.  
  
¡¡¡Guau!!! 16 páginas, ni yo me lo creo...Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y hago una advertencia...Empezaré a incluir escenas un poco más subiditas de tono...claro, nada explicito, pero ya verán, las cosas van a cambiar bastante a partir de este beso, se los aseguro  
  
Nos estamos leyendo...Por cierto...el siguiente capítulo se titula "Somos amigos ¿o no?" Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo...o consejo de que deje de fumar de esa cosa, son bienvenidos en , o facilítense la vida y dejen un review y hagan feliz mi día...Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
Y, pasando a sus amables reviews....  
  
FER LANGFORD:  
  
No te preocupes, nada que agradecer, igual estaba yo cuando intenté subir la historia...y si tienes todavía dudas, con mucho gusto te las amplio...perdón, te las aclaro. Si tengo Messenger, mi cuenta es Y tienes mucha razón en cuanto a Harry, tiene mucha imaginación...lo cual no le será de mucha ayuda...ya verás... Gracias por seguir leyendo, y de verdad, si tienes más dudas, con mucho gusto trataré de aclarártelas  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
Lamento haberme tardado para actualizar, espero que lo largo de este capítulo lo compense...¿Y que te pareció el pequeño detalle de Hermione? Eso es para que los hombres tengan cuidado...sabemos dar donde más duele. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo...y prometo darme más prisa.  
  
PHOEBE HERMIONE:  
  
Gracias por leer...y me alegro que te guste...en cuanto a lo de porque Hermione no le dijo a Harry que Andy era una mujer...bueno, digamos que nuestra amiga se divertía dejando a Harry pensando cosas raras...pero no te preocupes, pronto se dará cuenta que Andy es mujer...y ya verás la reacción de el niño. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
NATSU:  
  
=n.n= Me haz hecho ruborizar, gracias por tus comentarios. Eso de talento...bueno, en realidad no es lo mío, pero gracias. No te preocupes, Harry va a sufrir...y va a sentir lo que Hermione sintió...ya verás, por lo pronto, ya viste este capítulo...¡¡¡Que malo fue para mantener a todos alejados de Hermione!!! Justo cuando ella quería lo contrario. Lamento haber tardado tanto...pero espero que lo largo del capítulo lo compense. También recibe un abrazo desde México.  
  
MONIK:  
  
Si, a mi también me parece genial ver a Harry celoso...y que te parece lo que hizo nuestra Hermi...Muy lista la niña... Y después del beso, todo cambiará, lo prometo, sobre todo, que Harry tendrá problemas para tener las manos fuera de Hermione...y Hermione lo hará sufrir...ya verás... Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
MAYREL:  
  
Entonces, ¿Te gusta la pareja Ginny/Harry? Lamento haberme expresado mal de Ginny, pero estoy traduciendo un fic, donde no tiene una muy buena actitud que digamos y eso no me agradó nada. A mi, después de HHr, me gusta el Ginny/Draco...y para mí, esas son las mejores parejas... Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo...espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado...y que te hayas divertido mucho. Saludos desde México  
  
FAITH- IRIS-SUKNI:  
  
=n.n= Me haces ruborizar, gracias por tus comentarios...Y no te preocupes, Harry sufrirá, lo prometo. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado Saludos desde México.  
  
ANTONIETTAHS9:  
  
No te preocupes, Hermione no se irá...Harry se encargará de ello, ya lo verás...¿Qué te pareció la actitud de Hermione en este capítulo? ¿Y el beso? Lamento haber tardado, pero trataré no volver a tardarme, lo prometo. Saludos desde México  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Gracias...Y no puedo dejar de imaginar a Voldemort repartiendo dulces vestido de puedes ver, ya estamos llegando a lo interesante...un beso puede cambiarlo todo (Si lo sabré yo). A mi también me gustan los fics donde se indagan los sentimientos, creo que eso les da una visión diferente a los personajes, más humana, más real...aunque es más difícil, tú me lo puedes decir... Ya va a llegar tu parte favorita, de lo dulce y lo salado...también es mi parte favorita...aunque me gusta también cuando Harry se preocupa por Hermione cuando es herida...Creo que ahí se comenzó a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. Bueno amiguita...me da gusto que sea de tu agrado...y ya merito llega tu parte favorita Un beso y un abrazo desde México  
  
CONSUE:  
  
Gracias por leer, lamento haber tardado para actualizar...y espero que haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
MAKY:  
  
Me alegro que te guste...y aquí está el otro capítulo...prometo darme prisa con el otro.  
  
SUMY LYS:  
  
Gracias...Y debo decir que mi pareja favorita es la HHr, por ello me hace mucha ilusión que te guste. Espero que este episodio haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
CHIBI POIO  
  
=n.n= Me haces ruborizarme, Gracias por tus comentarios. Y tienes toda la razón, Hermione se las ha arreglado para ponerlo en su lugar...pero las cosas van a cambiar con ese beso...ya lo verás...En cuanto a Ron...si encontrará a esa bruja...de hecho, saldrá en el fic...la reconocerás inmediatamente, porque está embarazada...y estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de la historia...porque no puede quedar un bebé perdido, ¿no crees? Saludos desde México

QUIKIPOTTER:

Gracias por el review, y también gracias por leer...Me alegra que te guste la historia, igual a mi me gusta escribirla.

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...y espero más reviews, ¿eh?


	9. Somos amigos¿O no?

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Estoy muy contenta por que les gustó el capítulo anterior, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Este capítulo es más corto ( Ady cubriéndose de los tomatazos) porque vamos a explorar la mente de ambos...y saber que pasa durante el beso...porque, como ya había comentado, va a cambiar todo...ya lo verán...  
  
Por cierto, ví que no salió mi dirección de MSN, así que la pongo otra vez...espero que la conserve:   
  
Y, pasando a sus amables Reviews:  
  
QUIKIPOTTER:  
  
Si, Harry no pudo resistir la tentación...y eso le traerá problemas...Y tienes toda la razón acerca de Luna...pero la pobre ni sabía en la que se metía...de hecho, estoy escribiendo la continuación del fic...Ron y Luna también tendrán su historia...Ginny también sale en la historia, pero más adelante...Lo prometo... Gracias por leer.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
Si...creo que debemos formar esa asociación...sería muy beneficioso para nosotros y nuestras pobres familias, que no les queda otra que soportar nuestras locuras...Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...a partir de este capítulo, Harry comenzará el contra ataque, pero creo que necesitabamos analizar un poco lo que pasaba por la mente de esos dos... Gracias por seguir leyendo...y tú me dices cuando iniciamos con la asociación de "Adictos a Harry Potter"  
  
AIOSAMI:  
  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras...Me has dejado toda ruborizada. Lamento haberte desvelado, pero me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya gustado tanto nn También mi pareja favorita es el HHr...¡¡¡Son tan tiernos!!! Haz adivinado con lo de Ron y Luna...pero esa, es otra historia...que justamente estoy escribiendo...también es un gran enredo, pero estará divertida (Espero). Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
CAMMY:  
  
Gracias...y sí, Luna es la mujer misteriosa...por el momento, la historia de Ron y Luna quedará un poco de lado...pero ya estoy trabajando en ella... Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
MAYREL:  
  
== Me has dejado casi tan roja como el cabello de Ron...muchisisimas gracias por tus comentarios, y por seguir tan pendiente del fic. A la mayoría de las personas les gustaría que al final quedara HG y HrR...pero no cambiaré de opinión respecto a mis preferencias nn, a como va Rowling...cualquier cosa puede pasar...¿Y qué tal que Hermione queda con Víctor o con otro?. Sipi, es Luna...y las cosas con ella y Ron se pondrán interesantes...en otro fic que estoy escribiendo...aunque voy muy lenta, debo admitirlo. Yo vivo en la Ciudad de México...y me llamo Adriana Edith...pero todos me dicen Ady...¡¡Que rico, vives en los Cabos!!! Están hermosísimos, hace tiempo fui de vacaciones y son unas de las playas más hermosas que he conocido. Bueno niña preciosa, cuídate y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado  
  
MAKY:  
  
Gracias...yo también me reí mucho al escribirlo, y cuando lo pase a la computadora...y ya verás como ambos se meten en más líos, te aseguro que te vas a reír más. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
FAITH IRIS SUKNI:  
  
¡¡¡¿Tan mal estuvo que te quedaste con ganas de matarme?!!!! ¿O de plano lo hice mucho de emoción?. Espero que este capítulo te guste...y que ya no quieras matarme U  
  
BLANCA:  
  
Estaba dudando es subir otro capítulo o no porque este está algo corto...pero mejor nos vamos despacio...así me da tiempo de escribir la otra parte... Gracias por leer.  
  
KIMMY ANGY:  
  
Vaya!! Por lo visto seremos varios los asociados a "Adictos a Harry Potter" Eso es bueno, así tendremos apoyo moral para tratar de deshacernos de nuestra adicción...aunque, no quiero parecer derrotista o pesimista...pero creo que será muy difícil (Por no decir imposible) De acuerdo...seguiré fumando de esa cosa nn Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero espero que sea de tu agrado... Gracias por leer.  
  
ROSA: Gracias...me alegra que te guste...y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
ANTONIETTA:  
  
Creo que era justo que Hermione se portara un poquitín mal...De acuerdo, de acuerdo...MUY mal...eso de juntarle a las novias no fue agradable...y lo del bigote en la foto menos...pero él empezó, él tuvo la culpa...Lo cual comprueba que las mujeres tenemos mucha imaginación para la venganza XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado...y espero que este sea también de tu agrado, sé que es pequeño...pero prometo que el próximo estará mejor. Gracias por leer.  
  
CLAUDIA BLACK:  
  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo...y, como puedes ver, las cosas se han comenzado a poner interesantes... Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
HIKARI:  
  
¡¡¡Y el ganador a la escena de romance intenso y apasionado de los fics es: ADY!!!!!!  
  
-Gracias, muchísimas gracias (Ady rodeada de serpentinas, globos y demás cosas alusivas a una fiesta...y de pie frente a un atril y un micrófono) Quiero agradecer a todos esta gran distinción...y decir que es de todas las personas maravillosas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia (Ady se enjuga una lágrima de emoción) y a mi gran amiga Hikari que votó por mi...¡Ah!!! Y también a mi hermano, que envió todas esas tapas de ceral para que yo ganara...Prometo mejorar...y tratar de actualizar pronto...  
  
¡¡¡Es broma!!! Pero mira que me has hecho sonrojar hasta la punta del cabello...por eso la escena de la entrega del premio (Lo sé, mal chiste nn) Y ¿Verdad que las mujeres somos especialistas en venganza? Por supuesto, como somos más observadoras...sabemos reconocer muy bien los puntos débiles de nuestros adversarios ñacañaca (Risa siniestra) Muchas gracias, si me gustaría hacer correr a Voldie...¡¡Eh!!! ¡¡Puedo salvar a Harry Potter si eso sucede!!! Sería toda una heroína en el mundo mágico...mhhh...más famosa que Lockhart...eso sería fantástico!!! ¿Aparecería en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? Aunque, siempre he pensado que de vivir en el mundo mágico, me gustaría ser Medimago...pero eso de auror no suena nada mal nn No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos a esa parte que tanto te gusta...a mi también me gusta mucho...pero más me gusta cuando van a la casa de Hermione y las cosas se ponen...interesantes Gracias por seguir leyendo...y claro que habrá más, lo prometo. Un gran abrazo desde México  
  
HERMS POTTER:  
  
Gracias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
NORELY:  
  
Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente pronto para ti. Gracias por leer.  
  
NATSU:  
  
Si, era tiempo de que Harry viera que Hermione es más que su mejor amiga...o que siempre va a estar ahí cuando él la necesite...es la primera parte del plan...y verás más como Hermione se pone rebelde con Harry...No te preocupes, Harry va a sufrir...no mucho, no soy tan mala...pero si debe sufrir para descubrir de lo que se está perdiendo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
HARUMI-CHAN  
  
Gracias, agradezco la molestia que te tomas en leer...espero que este capítulo y los que faltan, te gusten.  
  
DAMA BLANCA:  
  
Ehhh!!! Si, soy yo...que bueno que te ha agradado...espero que tanto como a mi me a agradado tu fic. Gracias por leer.  
  
Muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, tanto a los que dejan review, como a los que no...  
  
Antes de que lean...las cosas se ponen algo...calientitas con nuestros chicos (No explicito, pero ya verán) Así que si no les gustan este tipo de escenas...les recomiendo que pasen al final del capítulo...  
  
Y sin más rollo, los dejo.  
  
Besos  
  
Ady  
  
Capitulo IX Somos amigos....¿O no?  
  
Harry no había tenido la intención de besarla. Fue un acto impulsivo, avivado por la tensión de su pelea, de verla morderse el labio hacía cuando se concentraba en algo o quería evitar las lágrimas...Le había parecido un gesto tan familiar...tan de Hermione que no pudo más.  
  
Pero nada más cerrar los labios sobre su boca, supo que besar a Hermione era una de las cosas más inteligentes que había hecho en la vida.  
  
Los labios trémulos que tenía bajo los suyos eran increíblemente suaves. El sabor de Hermione era increíblemente dulce. Con los brazos le rodeó la cintura fina para acercarla aún más y sentir el cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo.  
  
Gimió, mientras por su mente no paraba de surgir un pensamiento asombroso: "¡Es Hermione!".  
  
Era tan natural y, al mismo tiempo, tan extraño abrazarla. Conocía la sensación de tenerla cerca, pero jamás había sido tan consiente de la femineidad de Hermione. En ese momento, se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era la cintura en sus manos.  
  
Alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados. Los labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, invitando a más besos. Se movía contra él, como en un sueño y el deseo ardió en Harry aún con más fuerza.  
  
Pasó una mano por su pelo sedoso para inmovilizarla mientras volvía a besarla. Le besó las comisuras de los labios, luego le mordisqueó el inferior con suavidad. Trazó la curva sutil con la lengua y ladeó la cabeza para besarla más profundamente y abrirle los labios.  
  
Le exploró la boca con el deseo de descubrir todos sus secretos, de devorarla. Provocó su lengua tímida, instándola a jugar, y durante un segundo, ella se resistió. Después, con un pequeño gemido, se derritió contra él. Alzó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, al mismo tiempo que con delicadeza le devolvía la caricia.  
  
La reacción fue que el cuerpo de Harry se endureció. Contuvo un gemido. Había besado a decenas de mujeres en la vida, pero a ninguna la había sentido tan idónea...tan perfecta entre sus brazos.  
  
"¡Harry me esta besando!". El pensamiento no dejaba de rebotar en la mente de Hermione mientras continuaba con la exhaustiva inspección de su boca. Se sentía mareada, ingrávida. El sabor de él era tan grato.  
  
Él alzó la boca y la cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre su hombro. Podía sentir los labios de Harry por las mejillas, siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Gimió cuando empezó a besarla con suavidad justo debajo de la oreja. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados  
  
No quería ver...solo deseaba sentir, saborear la sensación que crecía en su interior. La boca de Harry regresó a sus labios. Él irradiaba un calor que atravesaba la ropa de los dos. Pero Hermione tembló cuando la mano grande bajó por su espalda en una lenta caricia por encima del traje rojo.  
  
Sin ver, levantó la manó para acariciarle la cara y con los dedos recorrió su mandíbula. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y disfrutó de los suaves mechones al escurrirse por entre ellos. Tenía los hombros tan anchos, el torso tan duro y musculoso (N/A Creo que me estoy desviando un poco...sorry). Había besado a pocos hombres en la vida, pero ninguno la había hecho sentir de esa manera, como si las piernas se le hubieran vuelto de gelatina y lo único que la mantuviera en pie fuera que estaba sujeta a él del cuello y sus brazos fuertes estaban enlazados en torno a su cintura.  
  
Volvió a besarla, pero en esa ocasión, con tanta profundidad que le quitó el aliento, los pensamientos...todo, hasta que solo fue conciente de él.  
  
Harry. Que la consumía...la encendía de deseo.  
  
Pasó una mano curiosa e insistente por la cadera de Hermione. Con cada movimiento del cuerpo, los pechos se frotaban contra su torso. La necesidad que tenía de tocarlos fue en aumento hasta que al fin, su mano los acarició...  
  
-No- gimió, apartándose.  
  
Retrocedió insegura y la frenó el escritorio. Se apoyó en el y levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos cuando se abrieron. La luz los hería...También el rostro de Harry. Parecía un extraño. Bajo los párpados pesados, se advertía una mirada intensa, estaba acalorado y con la piel tensa.  
  
-Hermione...-alargó las manos.  
  
-¡No!- exclamo ella otra vez, esquivándolo. El se detuvo con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada.- No quiero esto- las palabras salieron entrecortadas, como si acabara de terminar una carrera.  
  
Respiro profundamente en un intento por estabilizar la voz mientras se obligaba a mirarlo—Para ti esto es un juego...uno en el que yo me niego a participar.  
  
Harry no se movió. No lo necesitaba. Permaneció allí...tratando de entender lo que había pasado...lo que hubiera podido la pasión impresa en sus ojos verdes como argumento más persuasivo que cualquiera expresado con palabras.  
  
Pero no iba a destruir la resolución de Hermione; había llegado demasiado lejos como para permitir que eso sucediera. Recogió su bolso y el abrigo y comenzó a andar con piernas que parecían de gelatina, yendo hacía la puerta, que de repente parecía estar situada a cien kilómetros.  
  
Cuando al fin llegó al umbral, le fallaron las piernas un momento, recobró la estabilidad...y decidió usar su habilidad para desaparecer de ahí, lo más pronto posible.  
  
Harry la observó desaparecer. Respiró hondo, luego soltó el aire. La retirada brusca de Hermione lo había dejado aturdido, pero esa debilidad exhibida al final le provocó una sonrisa. Le informaba que había quedado tan aturdida como él...y eso lo alegraba. Porque con ese beso todo había encajado en su sitio, había adquirido una claridad nítida.  
  
Deseaba a Hermione. Probablemente desde hacía meses, sin siquiera saberlo.  
  
Y ella había cambiado su imagen, todo su aspecto, porque deseaba un hombre. Y ya había encontrado uno.  
  
Él.  
  
Sabía que ella no lo reconocería, al menos no abiertamente. El comentario final había dejado más que claro que no quería desearlo. Se hallaba en la búsqueda de un hombre soñado, onírico, que únicamente existía en sus sueños. Era su ingenuidad idealista lo que la impulsaba a desear el matrimonio.  
  
Poseía muy poca experiencia como para saber que la eternidad era imposible.  
  
Pero él si tenía experiencia...aunque no tanta como sin duda creía Hermione, a juzgar por el comentario de que no quería convertirse en una de sus mujeres. Salía con muchas...pero solo se iba a la cama con unas pocas. A esas pocas les era fiel mientras duraba la relación, y también le sería fiel a suerte y Sirius lo dejaba de molestar con la cantaleta de que sentara cabeza de una buena vez.  
  
Sin embargo, sentía que dentro de todo eso había algo más profundo que simple deseo...algo a lo que no prestó atención, tal vez porque el sentimiento era algo cercano a la amistad (al menos para Harry)...además, nada duraba para siempre y si llevaban las cosas con sumo cuidado, podrían volver a ser amigos, tal como lo eran antes de que comenzara todo eso.  
  
Si, todo tenía sentido. Lo único que debía hacer era mitigar sus recelos, y también el aparente enfado que tenía hacia él, y podrían empezar a disfrutar de esa nueva dimensión en su relación.  
  
No sería fácil, pero ya había tenido misiones muy hostiles con anterioridad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Empezaría por recuperar su confianza, por recordarle la intimidad de la que habían disfrutado con anterioridad, los buenos tiempos compartidos. Luego, cuando volviera a sentirse cómoda con él, atravesaría todas sus defensas.  
  
Iba a descubrir que cuando se trata de asuntos difíciles, Harry Potter era el maestro. 


	10. Preparativos navideños

Capítulo X Preparativos navideños  
  
Volvía a hacerlo.  
  
Hermione no necesitaba alzar la vista de los últimos detalles de la misión que estaba estudiando para saber que los verdes ojos de Harry se hallaban sobre ella desde el otro lado del escritorio. Podía sentir que la recorría con la vista como una caricia que se demoraba, dejando una estela de calidez a su paso.  
  
Luchó por mantener la expresión en blanco. Resistió el impulso de moverse de su silla o de acomodarse la falda del vestido de lana color verde para cubrirse las rodillas. Dominó la necesidad de llevarse la mano a los botones diminutos del pecho para comprobar que seguían abrochados.  
  
Mantuvo la vista clavada en el pergamino hasta que al final la atención de él regresó al pergamino que tenía en la mano.  
  
Hermione suspiró aliviada interiormente. Siguió leyendo el pergamino que tenía sobre su regazo, pero su mente giraba en torno a Harry y su nuevo juego.  
  
Desde que la besó, dos días antes, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Ella le había dicho que no quería ser una de sus mujeres, y parecía que él lo había aceptado con elegancia. En lo exterior, daba la impresión de acatar la decisión de ella de continuar con su relación platónica.  
  
El único problema era que las palabras "aceptar" y "acatar" no figuraban en el vocabulario de Harry. En cuanto a la elegancia...¡Ja!. NO era típico de él no mencionar el beso...para provocarla un poco. Pero no había sacado el tema ni una sola vez.  
  
Al principio había pensado que era algo bueno. Lo había agradecido. Pero luego se había dado cuenta de que estaba concentrado en una campaña más astuta. Los últimos días, siempre que estaban cerca, la tensión vibraba en el aire. Se sentía como aquella pobre cabra en Jurasic Park, atada a una estaca en un claro de la selva, con el convencimiento de que había peligro más allá de los árboles, pero incapaz de hacer algo, salvo esperar a que apareciera el depredador.  
  
Tenía que reconocer que una pequeña (Bueno...una gran parte) y secreta parte de ella se sentía halagada por ese súbito interés, pero otra, más inteligente, estaba consternada y alarmada. Ya había sido bastante duro luchar contra sus sentimientos por Harry cuando él no le prestaba atención. Pero era el triple de difícil hacerlo cuando él no dejaba de lanzarle miradas devoradoras.  
  
Tenía que parar. Seguía sin ser el tipo de hombre que se enamora para siempre. En todos los sentidos, seguía siendo el hombre equivocado con el cual iniciar una relación.  
  
Y como no hacerle caso no parecía que sirviera para que Harry recibiera el mensaje de su falta de interés, iba a tener que decírselo sin rodeos.  
  
La antigua Hermione se atemorizaría ante el pensamiento de tratar de hablar de un tema tan delicado. La nueva Hermione levantó los ojos con determinación.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-¿hmmmm?- no alzó la vista.  
  
-Con respecto a ese beso...-durante un momento, él no se movió. Luego, lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que clavó los ojos en los de ella. La observó con expresión inescrutable-. Ya sabes...el otro día- tartamudeo nerviosa, pero de inmediato se corrigió. Respiró hondo y siguió con más firmeza-. Creo que deberíamos discutirlo.  
  
Harry enarcó las cejas y dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa. Sonrió con expresión fascinada que le puso a Hermione los pelos de punta.  
  
-¿Quieres discutir nuestro beso?  
  
Asintió con gesto decidido.  
  
-Si...sí quiero.  
  
-De acuerdo- Se puso de pie y salió de detrás del escritorio. Permaneció junto a la mesa unos segundos. Luego se dedicó a rodear el sillón de ella.  
  
Hermione se puso rígida y contuvo el impulso de protestar- ¿Por donde empezamos?- musitó, deteniéndose cerca-. ¿Quizá por el delicioso sabor que tenías?  
  
-¡No!- la invadió el rubor.- Me refería a...  
  
-¿Hablamos del leve sonido que emitiste cuando te acaricié....  
  
-¡No!  
  
-....la espalda?- se enfrentó a la mirada asesina de Hermione con una mirada inocente.  
  
Ella se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.  
  
-Claro que no quiero hablar de...nada de eso. Solo quería decirte que así como fue...agradable...no significo nada.  
  
-¿Agradable?  
  
Hermione asintió  
  
-Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de todo.  
  
-¿Has sacado el tema del beso para decirme que lo olvidemos?  
  
-Si- confirmó-. Quería asegurarme de que entendías que no puede volver a repetirse.  
  
-Comprendo- la estudió pensativo-. ¿No crees que estemos perdiendo una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor?  
  
-Te conozco tanto como quiero hacerlo.  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó con tono escéptico-. ¿Me estás diciendo que no sentiste nada más que algo "agradable" cuando estuviste en mis brazos?  
  
Quiso decir que si. Sabía que no se atrevía. Harry la descubriría.  
  
-Tal vez. Un poco más- dijo desviando la mirada un segundo, para luego volverlo a ver-. Pero solo porque me sorprendiste.  
  
Avanzó un paso hacia ella  
  
-Quizá deberíamos probar otra vez  
  
-¡Desde luego que no!- se apresuró a retroceder-. Como te acabo de decir, nunca, jamás va a volver a suceder.  
  
La observó largo rato mientras Hermione luchaba por mantener la expresión firme, hasta que el regreso a su sillón.  
  
Hermione soltó el aliento contenido y también se sentó.  
  
Él volvió a la lectura del pergamino y ella empezó a relajarse.  
  
Hasta que habló sin mirarla  
  
-No estés tan segura de eso, Hermione. Nunca, jamás, puede ser un tiempo muy, muy largo.  
  
Harry sabía que la paciencia era una virtud. Pero nunca había sido demasiado virtuoso, en particular cuando deseaba algo.  
  
Y tenía claro que deseaba a Hermione.  
  
Pero durante varios días después del anuncio de que no iban a volver a besarse, mantuvo una relación estrictamente laboral con ella en el Ministerio. Trabajaban juntos, discutían acerca de la próxima misión y se comportaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada...Tan amigos como siempre...incluso comenzaron a salir junto con Ron, y dejó que Hermione mantuviera una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos como si no lo afectara.  
  
Pero lo molestaba.  
  
El roce más inocente de sus dedos, el crujido de la seda cuando ella cruzaba las piernas, la fragancia de su nuevo perfume...todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Y ahí estaba cuatro noches después, de pie ante su puerta, con intenciones que eran todo menos amistosas o profesionales.  
  
Tocó, se frotó las manos para intentar calentarlas y volvió a tocar. Unos segundos más tarde, Hermione abrió. En esa ocasión no llevaba un Pants viejo, sino una blusa azul de seda y pantalones negros que le daban a sus piernas una extensión y esbeltez imposibles. Y tampoco lucía una sonrisa de bienvenida.  
  
-Dame la oportunidad de explicarme- dijo antes de que ella pudiera hablar-. No he venido a provocarte...y no quiero pelear contigo. Daba un paseo con mi árbol y al ver que estábamos delante de tu casa, pensé que no te importaría ofrecerme un vaso con agua.  
  
Después de comer, él le había mencionado que al salir del Ministerio iría a comprar un árbol y a llevárselo, pero Hermione lo había rechazado con educación, diciéndole que ya había quedado con unos amigos. Harry no le había creído. Pero durante largo rato ella permaneció de pie en el umbral, estudiando su cara.  
  
Luego desvió la vista al árbol que tenía al lado y él supo que había ganado. Abrió más la puerta en una silenciosa invitación.  
  
Era un árbol de apenas metro y medio de alto, pero tenía lo mismo de ancho. Las ramas se extendían con tenacidad mientras Harry trataba de plegarlas un poco para hacerlo pasar por la puerta; finalmente, cansado de intentar meter el árbol, saco la varita...  
  
-¡Reduccio!!!  
  
Cuando al fin logró hacer pasar el árbol, ella cerró con rapidez.  
  
Mientras Hermione deshacía el hechizo, Harry se quitaba el abrigo y el saco, además de arremangarse la camisa. Entonces alzó el pino y lo sacudió para quitarle la nieve. Unas pocas agujas cayeron sobre el suelo de madera.  
  
-¿Por qué no vas a buscar la base para sujetarlo?- indicó él-. Podríamos fijarlo con magia, pero creo que no sería conveniente.  
  
-Accio base de árbol- exclamó la chica, varita en mano.  
  
Harry notó con aprobación que era la misma base que él le había dado hacía dos años.  
  
Miro alrededor y vio que ya había comenzado a decorar. En la ventana había unas velas blancas y rojas, junto a la chimenea un reno de madera. El olor a canela se mezclaba con...olió; se pregunto si serían galletas de chocolate.  
  
La mantuvo ocupada ayudándolo a mantener el árbol erguido mientras él echaba algo de agua en la base.  
  
NO quería darle tiempo para que recordara que en ese momento él no era su persona favorita.  
  
-Ahora que hemos solucionado el problema del árbol, ¿qué te parece si nos ocupamos de que yo no me deshidrate?- la miró esperanzado después de terminar de poner el árbol.  
  
-¿Quieres algo caliente o frío?  
  
-Algo caliente estaría bien.  
  
Hermione sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso cuando la mirada de él se posó en su boca.  
  
-Iré a preparar té- salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.  
  
Mientras sacaba las tazas, se preguntó por qué lo había dejado entrar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle que no?  
  
Con un movimiento de varita, la hermosa tetera de porcelana se llenó de un humeante y delicioso té.  
  
Tendría que hacerle dicho: "Es un gesto precioso, Harry, pero no, gracias".  
  
¿Pensaba que iba a rendirse a sus pies porque hubiera hecho algo tan dulce y...?  
  
Acomodo en la charola la tetera, las tazas y un plato con galletas que había preparado antes...y se detuvo.  
  
Harry estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo de su salón con la cabeza oculta bajo las ramas del pino. Sin poder evitarlo, le recorrió las piernas largas, el trasero compacto y masculino, los hombros anchos. Los músculos de la espalda y los bíceps se tensaban mientras ajustaba la base (N/A: en otras palabras, como decimos en México, se echó un taco de ojo.)  
  
Se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.  
  
-Será mejor que saque los adornos- indicó ella después de dejar la charola sobre la mesita de centro.  
  
-Oh, sí. Eso me recuerda...-Harry salió de debajo del árbol y se levantó, limpiándose las manos-. Dejé una cosa en el coche. Con la varita, apareció ante ellos dos paquetes, que entregó a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué son?- los miró sorprendida.  
  
-Tus regalos de Navidad.  
  
Lo contempló con expresión suspicaz.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no me haces regalos de navidad.  
  
-Bien, pues es hora de volver a hacerlo- abrió los ojos en fingida inocencia-. Son solo un par de cosas que elegí mientras estaba de compras.  
  
-¿De compras?- repitió-. ¿Tú?  
  
-Puede que no realice compras tan creativas como tú- indicó con ironía-, pero me esfuerzo. Vamos, Herms, no es nada importante. Ábrelos.  
  
Tal como lo había esperado, la curiosidad pudo con el recelo de ella. Entró en el salón y él la siguió. Apoyó el hombro en el marco, cruzó los brazos y la observó.  
  
Ella se sentó en el sillón y dejó el regalo más pequeño al lado. Apoyó el más grande en el regazo y con cuidado lo desenvolvió y dobló el papel antes de apartarlo. Abrió la caja de madera plana.  
  
-¡Un ajedrez mágico!- miró las piezas alineadas en el estuche. La mitad era de cristal transparente, la otra mitad de cristal ahumado-. Es precioso, Harry...- lo miró-...pero no sé jugar bien.  
  
-Yo te enseñaré.  
  
La nota ronca en la voz profunda, la promesa de sus ojos, hicieron que Hermione bajara los suyos. Con un incomprensible murmullo de agradecimiento, dejó el estuche a un lado.  
  
Aliviada por tener algo que la distrajera de la mirada intensa de Harry, abrió el segundo regalo. En esa ocasión, se encontró con una caja. La abrió...y se quedó sorprendida...  
  
-Oh, Harry...  
  
Protegido por el papel de regalo, había un ángel para coronar el árbol. Con cuidado lo sacó de la caja.  
  
La túnica del ángel era exquisita. Como un copo de encaje blanco, envolvía el cuerpo pequeño, cayendo de los brazos extendidos, demostrando júbilo. El rostro de porcelana estaba enmarcado por cabello dorado. Los ojos eran azules y las mejillas pintadas de una delicada tonalidad rosa. Los labios se curvaban en una sonrisa gentil que parecía extraordinariamente humana para algo tan pequeño.  
  
El solo mirarlo hizo que Hermione sonriera.  
  
Sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Es precioso Harry- susurró  
  
-Me complace que te puedes notar, no lo compré en el callejón Diagon, porqué creí que algo mágico te metería en problemas con los muggles que te visitan- respondió con sinceridad. La felicidad que veía en la cara de Hermione lo satisfacía más de lo que había imaginado.  
  
Durante los últimos dos días, mientras ella se ocupaba en evitarlo, él había repasado todo lo sucedido recientemente, tratando de situar el punto exacto en el que había comenzado a equivocarse en su trato con ella. Reflexionó en la primera noche que había ido a la casa de su amiga. Y de pronto recordó el suéter que había estado tejiendo.  
  
En ese momento no le había prestado atención, aunque en los dos últimos días había pensado mucho en él. Había sido demasiado grande para una mujer. Quizá fuera para su nuevo amigo Andy, pero no lo creía. El verde oscuro era un color que Harry lucía a menudo...el mismo color que la bufanda que le había tejido el año anterior. Con todo eso, había llegado a la conclusión de que se lo estaba tejiendo para él. Se había tomado muchas molestias para hacerle ese suéter y no quería privarla del placer de regalárselo. Pero comprendió que quizá le resultara incómodo entregárselo con todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos, por lo que decidió facilitarle la tarea.  
  
-¿Tú no tienes algo para mi?- peguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-¡Oh! Si. Lo tengo- a regañadientes dejó el ángel y fue a una mesa, donde tenía varios regalos.  
  
Con el ceño fruncido, Harry notó que eran regalos pequeños. Demasiados pequeños e idénticos para un suéter.  
  
Ella seleccionó uno al azar y se lo entregó. Él lo abrió para encontrar en su interior una pluma de oro.  
  
-¿Una pluma?- la miró  
  
-¿No te gusta?  
  
-Sí, sí...es bonita, pero...-frunció el ceño- ¿Aquel suéter que tejías no era para mí?  
  
Ella movió los ojos, como si fuera a mentir, pero luego admitió con voz tensa:  
  
-Si. Pero cambié de idea.  
  
Harry adoptó una expresión de triunfo, ¡Lo había tejido para él!  
  
-Vamos Hermi- instó-. No es justo que cambies de idea y no me lo des. Me gustaría tenerlo.  
  
Ella miró un momento los ojos divertidos de él a través de sus gafas, luego la expresión confiada de la boca.  
  
-De acuerdo- concedió- Entonces, te lo daré.  
  
Fue hasta una cesta que había junto a la chimenea y sacó una gran bola verde. Se la arrojó.  
  
Harry la recogió con gesto automático y miró la madeja sorprendido.  
  
-¿Este es mi suéter?  
  
-Cometí un error mientras lo tejía. Lo corregí  
  
-Debió ser un error muy grande- comentó secamente Harry-, y una corrección exhaustiva- por primera vez comprendió que conseguir que cambiara de parecer no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado al principio. La miró-. Hermione....  
  
Sonó el timbre.  
  
-Oh, lo otros ya han llegado- fue a la puerta.  
  
Hasta ese momento él no había creído la historia de Hermione de que había invitado a unos amigos a decorar el árbol. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que también en eso se había equivocado al ver entrar en la casa a una mujer pequeña y de pelo oscuro acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio.  
  
-Espero no habernos atrasado mucho- comenzó la mujer-. Sam acaba de llegar de San Mungo y...¡Oh!- calló al ver a Harry y miró de reojo a su amiga-. Tú debes ser...  
  
-Harry- dijo él, dejando la pluma y la madeja de lana para adelantarse con la mano extendida...-.¿Y tú eres....?  
  
-Es Andy, Harry. Andrea Smith- intervino Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Sé que me has oído mencionarla. Y te presento a su novio, el Dr. Sam McNally.  
  
"Así que ella es él Andy que ha estado pasándome por las narices". Pensó Harry. Debería haberlo imaginado. Estaba impaciente por provocarla por ese pequeño engaño.  
  
-Encantado de conocerlos- estrechó la mano de la pareja. De pronto todo adquiría otro matiz optimista.  
  
Volvió a sonar el timbre.  
  
Cuando Hermione fue a abrir, se encontró con un pino.  
  
Un árbol enorme y majestuoso de un verde resplandeciente.  
  
Un hombre se asomó por detrás de una de sus ramas  
  
-¿Hermione?-dijo  
  
¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sobre todo a las chicas que me han dicho que quieren que Harry sufra...y seguirá sufriendo, no se preocupen...¡¡¡PODER A LAS MUJERES!!! Jem...me volví a emocionar, lo siento. ¿Quién será el hombre misterioso? ¿Qué va a pasar con él y con Harry?...No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo...va a estar completamente emocionante...  
  
Y contestando a sus amables reviews:  
  
LADY ANGEL:  
  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras...me alegro que te haya gustado...perdón por la larga explicación, pero sentí que era necesario, sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo...Y si, no te preocupes, Harry sufrirá, ya lo verás. No te preocupes por Cho, jamás vuelve a salir...aunque nunca pensé en matarla...pero es buena idea...a mi tampoco me agrada mucho...Ron encontrará a su mujer misteriosa, pero no en este fic...en otro que estoy escribiendo...o tratando de. Gracias, de nuevo, por leer.  
  
QUIKIPOTTER:  
  
A mi también me encantó el beso (Ady suspira) pero no todo será perfecto, ya lo verás...En cuanto a la complicada lógica de Harry...bueno, no trates de entenderlo, es un chico, y los chicos tienen una lógica retorcida...y me basé un poco en mi experiencia personal...tenía un super amigo, y fuimos novios...la verdad, no funcionó mucho y después fue difícil retomar la relación amistosa, al final, no funcionó ni eso y nos distanciamos...Por eso Harry le da tantas vueltas al asunto, pero él piensa que después de una relación, podrán ser amigos de nuevo (De verdad, que algunos hombres son bastante ingenuos en algunas cosas) No te preocupes por Ginny, saldrá, aunque poco, pero en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo tendrá una participación bastante importante.  
  
BLANCA:  
  
Ya está...espero que haya sido lo suficientemente rápido...y espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.  
  
AIOSAMI:  
  
Gracias....Espero que este capítulo te agrade...y ya verás como se enredan más esos dos...por culpa de Harry...y bueno, un poquito por culpa de Hermione. Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
HARUMI-CHAN:  
  
Perdón por lo corto...pero sentí que era necesario entender los sentimientos de esos dos. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.  
  
FRAN:  
  
Gracias, haces que me ruborice. Me alegra que te haya gustado...y trato de actualizar pronto, aunque a veces, el tiempo me gana (Más bien siempre)...a mi también me encanta la pareja HHr!!!  
  
MAKY:  
  
Tienes toda la razón...Aunque todos los chicos a veces actúan asi....y no te preocupes, ya recibirá el un buen golpe, y de quien menos se lo espera...ya verás. Bienvenida a la asociación...aunque ayer, en un chat, decíamos que lejos de poder tener sesiones de ayuda, haríamos mesas redondas para comentar todos los libros de HP...así que habrá que planearlo con cuidado... Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
NORMA.  
  
En realidad, no sé porque Harry se volvió tan mujeriego...hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando el personaje quedo perfilado así...pero después de la linda sorpresa que le dio Hermione, se le quitará...no te preocupes. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo.  
  
ANTONIETTA:  
  
Gracias, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con este capítulo y que haya sido completamente de tu vez, están bastante confundidos...bueno no tanto, pero no saben como se desarrollarán las cosas a partir de este suceso...y, Harry...bueno, él sabe lo que quiere...pero le costará trabajo...ya verás.  
  
ANDREA SUMERAGI:  
  
No te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que hayas podido dejarlo ahora, y me alegra el saber que te esté gustando mi fic. Espero no haberte hecho esperar...y que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
Gracias...Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado... y si, cuando tengas el grupo de auto ayuda de HP avísame, estoy muy necesitada de uno...a veces ya no sé lo que es real (Según mi mamá)  
  
LEONYSSE WEASLEY:  
  
Me has hecho sonrojar, completa y totalmente. Y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Y si, Harry se está pasando un poco con la pobre Hermione, pero que bien se lo cobra, no crees? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Gracias por tus palabras...siempre espero con ansias tu review, porque siempre me ha parecido que tienes un gran talento para escribir, por ello, me encanta saber que es lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta.  
  
Yo también, si leo los cinco libros, mi cerebro lo único que capta son los momentos Harry-Hermione en todos lados y lo obvio que es que esos dos terminen juntos. Si, es horrible que haya salido con Cho, así como es horrible que su primer beso haya sido con ella...Cuando leí eso en el quinto libro, me enoje tanto, que decidí no seguir leyendo...pero el enojo me duro como 30 segundos, y seguí leyendo...aunque me hubiera gustado más que los granos le hubieran salido a Cho, por llorona y antipática...pero bueno, no puedes tener todo en la vida.   
  
No digas eso, que me vas a hacer ruborizarme más de lo que ya estoy, de verdad, me siento muy halagada por de que te guste lo que escribo...Y creeme que eres ampliamente correspondida, me encantan tus historias, y si vamos a entregar premios, tú también mereces varios. En cuento a Luna y Ron...ya voy, ya voy, de hecho, tengo los dos primeros capítulos (Sé que está lento) pero no quiero dejar nada suelto, porque si no, de nada servirá hacer una continuación...pero déjame redondear bien y pasarlas a la compu, y serás la primera en leer, por si tienes alguna observación que hacerme o si te parece adecuado ¿Zas?  
  
Bueno amiguita, te dejo, porque creo que ya me extendí demasiado...Pero siempre es un placer leerte, eso nunca lo dudes.  
  
ANA:  
  
Gracias, que alegra saber que te está gustando la historia, y como te darás cuenta, soy super fanática de la pareja....y no te preocupes, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, lo prometo.  
  
ARABELLA-G-POTTER BLACK:  
  
Gracias, espero que haya sido suficientemente pronto para ti.  
  
MELWEN OF ERENDIL:  
  
A mi también me encantó el beso...y ya verás todo lo que desencadena...habrá problemas al por mayor. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Buenos niños hermosos, quiero agradecerles mucho el hecho de que ya llegue a los 100 reviews...bueno, un poquitín más...y esto solo ha sido posible gracias a ustedes...muchisisisisimas gracias por leer...y espero que los siguientes capítulos estén a la altura que ustedes merecen.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos  
  
Ady  
  
P.S. He intentado escribir muchas veces mi dirección de msn, así que la escribiré de nuevo, sin arroba, para ver si así es posible que la 


	11. La estrategia de Harry

Hola a todos, ya estoy dándoles la lata de nuevo...agradezco mucho sus reviews, y, antes de contestar personalmente a ellos, hay algo que debo aclarar, todos me preguntaron que quien era el tipo del árbol navideño...bien, solo es un personaje de relleno, como podrán notar cuando lean este capítulo, si pensé en Víktor Krum, pero ya sería demasiado lío, así que dejémoslo en un personaje fugaz, pero que a Harry no le agrada nadita de nada...pero nos ayuda a ver por donde andan los sentimientos del muchacho...aunque nosotros nos hayamos cuenta desde el tercer capítulo ( más o menos) que está enamorado de Hermione.  
  
Y sin más rollo de mi parte, contesto a sus amables reviews:  
  
FER:  
  
¡¡¡Que pena!!! Perdón, creo que no cumplí muy bien a mi promesa de que no se me traspapelarían los reviews...pero ten compasión de está niña, cuyo cuarto es la sucursal del caos...aunque yo diría la casa matriz...y mira que no suelo ser desordenada, pero últimamente, todo pierdo y tiro...  
  
Me alegro mucho que te esté gustado el fic, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado...en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste, ya te conteste a tu correo electrónico.  
  
Saludos  
  
SHAGY SIRIUS:  
  
No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora si pudiste dejar review...y ¿Sabes? Me encanto la reflexión que hiciste de los hechos, sinceramente no me había dado percatado de que el hecho de que Hermione no quisiera ser una chica más y escondiera sus sentimientos, acabaría jugando con los sentimientos de la persona que más quiere...mhhhhhhh....creo que debo analizar más a fondo lo que escribo.  
  
No te preocupes, al final, ambos encontraran el balance de sus sentimientos, pero ambos deben pasar por un arduo camino antes de que lo hagan, después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que la vida y el amor eran fáciles? Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
DARK AMSGLA:  
  
Gracias por las sugerencias...no te preocupes, llegaré hasta el final e intentaré hacer una mejor descripción del ambiente, aunque no te lo prometo, porque cuando me meto a describir con lujo de detalle, generalmente termino haciendo un capítulo demasiado descriptivo, y dejo de lado la trama. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
HIKARI:  
  
Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, tú si que sabes como subirle la moral a la gente . Y si tienes toda la razón, me ganas en obsesión HHr...Y eso merece algo...ya lo estarás recibiendo en tu correo...aún no son los capítulos que prometí...pero si me esperas unos días, tal vez los envíe...o tal vez haga dos envíos...ñaca ñaca, me gusta dejar a la gente intrigada...¿Lo logre contigo?  
  
¡¡Y vaya que Harry es un Pillo!! No solo Severus Snape puede testificarlo...al menos la mitad de los profesores de Hogwats podría hacerlo...especialmente Dumbledore....y pronto lo veremos en acción...casi llegamos a tu parte favorita del fic...Dulce y salado ¿no? Sobre el fic, bueno, ayuda mucho ser la única mujer de la familia y tener hermanos y primos más pequeños que tú...aprendes a interpretar lo que piensan...y las musas...a veces, cuando la inspiración llega, dejo lo que estoy haciendo y lo anoto, porque tengo una memoria de teflón que no vieras, cuando quiero recordar lo que se me ocurrió, me encuentro con, no una laguna mental, más bien con un océano mental...O podría darte la respuesta "Hombre araña 2" Como frutas y verduras y duermo ocho horas, además de mi...¿Cómo dice mi hermano? ...¡¡Ah si!!! Beauty Sleep siesta de una hora, a las 7:OO pm (Eso quisiera mi comida chatarra, acompañada de mucha coca-cola y duermo alrededor de cinco a seis horas diarias)  
  
Ya, hablando en serio, creo que son lapsos de inspiración...que, para desgracia mía, no me dan cuando estoy redactando mi tesis TT....También me gustó mucho el suéter de Harry...pobre, ahora a ver quien le teje y quien se preocupa por él...todos los hombres padecen de lo mismo, no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen enfrente, pero bueno, te dejo, porque ya estoy empezando desvariar...  
  
Tú tranquila, ya casi llegamos a tu parte favorita...  
  
Un abrazo y un beso desde México  
  
BLANCA:  
  
Exactamente, los hombres no saben valorarnos, pero ahora, tendrá que hacerlo, o perderá a Hermione...pero no está sufriendo mucho, ¿O si? ¿Me estoy haciendo a caso sádica con el pobre chico? ... No, verdad? Solo está recogiendo lo que sembró...  
  
Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y gracias por leer.  
  
MAKY:  
  
Gracias...y si...pobre, ya se había hecho ilusiones con su suéter, aunque al principio pensó que era para Andy.....disfruté mucho imaginando la escena donde conoce por fin al "amigo" de Hermione.  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo...y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
LEONYSSE WEASLEY:  
  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo...y no te preocupes, ya verás el enredo que se arma en cierto partido de...upss, estoy hablando de más, pero sí, caerá redondita.  
  
¿Aún tienes uñas? Creo que no tarde tanto en actualizar, ¿o si?  
  
Espero que este capítulo también te agrade.  
  
OPHELIA DAKKER:  
  
Lo siento, de verdad, pero Harry aún sufrirá un poco...pero Hermione si le dará más que gotitas de esperanza, espera a leer...En cuanto al hombre misterioso, como dije al principio, no es nadie, solo un personaje de relleno...aunque ahora me pregunto porque lo puse...en fin...mi alzheimer avanza cada día más.  
  
GALADRIEL MALFOY:  
  
No te preocupes por el hombre del árbol, no tienen ninguna importancia, excepto hacerle sentir celos a Harry, cosa que él nunca admitirá, el muy cabeza dura...El problema será cuando estén en cierto partido...esta bien, esta bien, casí lo digo, pero ya verás como se enredan más las cosas...  
  
AIOSAMI:  
  
Me temo que Harry seguirá sufriendo...al menos hasta que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos...y falta un poco para eso, aunque para nosotras sea bastante claro la situación entre él y Hermione.  
  
Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar...últimamente como que pierdo la noción del tiempo TT  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
EMILYWOLEN:  
  
¡¡Gracias por el review!!! Me halaga que me dejes uno, sobre todo porque tú si escribes bien...Me encanto "Si ya no te tengo"...Espero que pronto nos deleites con otro de tus maravillosos fics. No te preocupes por la pequeña trampa, a veces, siempre queremos saber lo que pasa, sin esperar tanto...  
  
De verdad, muchas gracias por leer mi historia  
  
ANNIE RYDDLE:  
  
Gracias, y déjame decirte que ninguno de los dos fue el que llevó el árbol....pero ya verás todo lo que el inocente árbol desencadena.  
  
Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
  
CONSUE:  
  
Es que me gusta dejar a la gente con la duda...¿cuál es tu pareja favorita? La mía como puedes ver, es HHr...no lo puedo evitar, me encanta...  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
QUIKIPOTTER  
  
Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Y tienes toda la razón, cuando pasa algo así, ya jamás se puede volver a ser amigos, porque a mi me paso. Lamento no haber profundizado más con la reacción de Harry cuando se entera quien es Andy, pero se me fue, es lo primero que escribo y olvidé darle seguimiento a está parte, pero ya no puedo regresarme. De todas formas, muchas gracias por la observación, procuraré no dejar cabos sueltos en lo que escriba.  
  
Fue genial lo del Suéter, afortunadamente, Harry no hizo una escena de ello, pero ya verás que pasa...en cuanto al hombre del árbol...ya lo verás, en cuanto leas el capítulo.  
  
LARENASL:  
  
Casi todas las chicas me han pedido que Harry sufra...no te preocupes, sufrirá...eso lo garantizo, porque no le será fácil reconocer lo que siente y meterá la pata varias veces...pero todo se arreglará, ya verás.  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
IVI BLACK:  
  
Gracias, ¿Tú también te unes al club de las Sádicas que quieren ver sufrir a Harry? Porque si es así, no te preocupes, sufrirá...En cuanto al hombre misterioso...bueno, ya verás en cuanto leas el capítulo.  
  
ANTONIETA:  
  
No te preocupes, de hecho, yo también tuve problemas para subir el capítulo, no sé que es lo que tenga la página, se ha vuelto loca, y como siempre dice Hikari, tenemos suerte de que no pretenda dominar al mundo...Y si, la retorcida mente de Harry pensó que Andy era un chico...aunque seamos sinceras, Hermione no hizo nada para sacarlo de la duda, y creo que hasta lo disfrutó...por otro lado, no te preocupes por el hombre del árbol...pero ya verás lo que sucede.  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
Bueno, niños preciosos, sin más rollo, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Capitulo XI  
  
La estrategia de Harry  
  
A Harry no le molestó que otro árbol apareciera en la casa de Hermione. Le gustaban, en especial los pinos. Pero no se sintió tan tolerante con el hombre pegado al árbol.  
  
El tipo tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros. Instintivamente, Harry lo evaluó como habría hecho con un miembro del equipo contrario de Quidditch.  
  
Porque en cuanto ella le abrió la puerta, el desconocido no le quitó la vista de encima.  
  
Lo observó con ojos centelleantes, pero el imbécil ni se enteró. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ganar puntos con Hermione.  
  
-Aquí está, tal como te lo prometí- le dijo con voz satisfecha.  
  
Y sin esperar una invitación, ni darle la oportunidad de que le explicara que ya había un árbol en el salón, lo metió.  
  
Para disgusto de Harry, el árbol enorme entró sin plantear problema alguno. Jamás había visto un pino más pasivo.  
  
En cuanto el desconocido volvió a erguirlo, Harry avanzó un poco para ayudarlo, con expresión de simpatía en la cara.  
  
-Mala suerte, amigo. Parece que te has tomado muchas molestias por nada. Hermione ya tiene un árbol navideño.  
  
El tipo giró la cabeza para mirarlo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había más gente presente aparte de Hermione. Miró a Harry de arriba abajo.  
  
-¿Y tú eres...?  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Al no notar ninguna expresión en la cara del sujeto, Harry dedujo que se trataba de un muggle.  
  
-Harry es mi jefe- le explicó Hermione al recién llegando mientras cerraba la puerta. Y con educación le explicó a Harry- : Él es Jeff Ingram.  
  
Jeff se mudó hace un par de semanas a la casa de enfrente. Te acuerdas de Andy y de Sam, ¿Verdad, Jeff?.  
  
Ingram asintió y le sonrió a la pareja. Pero no le sonrió a Harry. Los dos hombres simplemente intercambiaron unos gestos y se evaluaron.  
  
-Así que eres el jefe de Hermione, ¿eh?- dijo Jeff.  
  
-Si, soy el afortunado- respondió con una sonrisa tan falsa como amplia. Se situó detrás de Hermione estableciendo una posesión silenciosa-. Soy su jefe...y también un muy buen amigo.  
  
Hermione volteó al oír eso y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Luego se apartó para ponerse al lado de Andy, que se había sentado en el sofá y observaba el intercambio con sumo interés. Junto a ella, Sam tomó una galleta de chocolate.  
  
Jeff volvió a mirar a Hermione.  
  
-¿No me habías dicho que aún no tenías un árbol?- preguntó con tono de reproche.  
  
Ella extendió las manos en gesto de disculpa.  
  
-Y no lo tenía. Harry me sorprendió- señaló el otro árbol.  
  
Todo el mundo volteó para mirar en esa dirección. El de Harry se erguía en toda su baja estatura en un rincón, con las ramas peladas extendidas de forma hostil, como si retara a alguien a acercarse.  
  
-Qué árbol tan...interesante- comentó Andy con expresión risueña.  
  
-Diferente- fue la parca contribución de Sam.  
  
Jeff mostró menos tacto.  
  
-Las ramas parecen un poco secas. Será mejor que no le pongas ninguna luz encima- miró a Hermione y agitó las ramas del suyo-. ¿Estas segura de que no quieres este?  
  
Durante un fugaz momento, los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los ojos de Hermione. Luego desvió la cara para fingir que observaba la bandeja con las galletas. Alzó una y se la llevó a la boca, diciéndose que la decisión que tomara ella no le concernía.  
  
No podía culparla por elegir el árbol de Ingram.  
  
Harry le había llevado el más escuálido para hacerla reír. Mantuvo la expresión en blanco, a la espera de que aceptara el más grande.  
  
De reojo, vio que se mordía el labio, indecisa. Luego juntó las manos delante de ella y tomó una decisión.  
  
-Tú árbol es precioso- le dijo a Jeff con voz suave y sincera-. También me encantaría que otros tuvieran la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Como el más pequeño ya está puesto, ¿te importaría que nos lleváramos el tuyo al albergue para mujeres? Entonces yo podré disfrutar de él cuando esté allí, al igual que los demás.  
  
Jeff no pareció entusiasmado por la sugerencia pero cuando Andy exclamó que le parecía una idea fantástica, cedió con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
-De acuerdo, mañana lo llevaré. Ahora voy a bajarlo a la camioneta.  
  
La expresión de insatisfacción se mitigó cuando ella sugirió:  
  
-¿Porqué no lo llevamos ahora? Me encantaría ver las caras de los niños cuando lo vean.  
  
-A mi también- Andy se puso de pie de un salto y recogió el abrigo y la bufanda, y ayudada por Sam, se los colocó de nuevo.  
  
Harry decidió no unirse al grupo. Observar a Ingram jugar a Santa Claus delante de un grupo de niños era más de lo que podía tolerar su estómago solo con unas galletas de chocolate.  
  
-Bueno, yo debo irme. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos- recogió la pluma y el abrigo, luego se metió bajo el brazo la madeja de lana.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- Jeff enarcó las cejas.  
  
-Mi suéter- informó Harry- Hermione me lo hizo- ignoró la expresión se sorpresa del otro y el súbito rubor de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Lo siguió un coro de adioses. Mientras bajaba hacia su coche se sintió satisfecho de cómo había transcurrido la noche. Quizá aún no había ganado la guerra, pero había resistido en las primeras escaramuzas.  
  
El ángel, e incluso el juego de ajedrez, habían sido un gran acierto con Hermione. No le gustaba irse ante Ingram, pero el tipo no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de atacar en un refugio para mujeres. Y cuando Hermione regresara a casa, sería "su" árbol, no el de Ingram, el que vería en el salón.  
  
-"Si", se dijo, había sido un noche productiva. Ni siquiera de molestaba que hubieran aparecido los otros. Al saber a qué se enfrentaba, lo único que debería hacer sería alterar la estrategia.  
  
Tenía que convencerla de que dejara de ocultarse de la verdad, que reconociera que no era tan inmune a su beso, o a él mismo, como quería aparentar. En cuanto lo lograra, estaba seguro de que podría aceptar tener una relación y olvidarse de los pensamientos de matrimonio.  
  
Lo que necesitaba era llevarla a zona neutral.  
  
Invitarla a un lugar donde no esperara nada romántico y luego sorprenderla.  
  
Y conocía el sitio exacto para eso.  
  
-¿Un partido de Hockey?- Hermione miró a Harry con expresión dubitativa por encima de la computadora portátil sobre el escritorio. Habían estado repasando la misión como preparativo para el viaje que realizarían, cuando Harry soltó de forma casual la invitación.  
  
-¿Me pides que vaya a ver a un grupo de hombres adultos patinar en busca de una pelotita?, ¿No crees que sería más interesante ir a ver un partido de Quidditch?  
  
Harry soltó un suspiro. Se reclinó en el sillón y miró en dirección al techo como si pidiera paciencia.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho Hermione. Golpean unas pastillas, no pelotas.  
  
-Comprendo- ya conocía el término correcto de lo que perseguían los jugadores, pero lo que no sabía era que había detrás de esa súbita invitación. No confiaba en Harry, y menos cuando se mostraba casual-. Nunca antes me habías invitado a un partido de hockey.  
  
-Últimamente hemos hecho un montón de cosas que nunca antes habíamos hecho-murmuró.  
  
Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba al pensar en el beso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él añadió:  
  
-Se suponía que Ron llevaría a Remus, Michelle, Sirius y Arabella al partido, puesto que se han hecho bastante fanáticos de este deporte, pero no puede, de modo que yo ocuparé su lugar. Me sugirió que fuera con una acompañante para que Bella y Michelle se sintieran más cómodas y tengan a alguien más con quién hablar.  
  
Hermione sabía que Remus y Sirius, con sus respectivas esposas, eran la familia de Harry, y que este no había tenido oportunidad de verlos, por la carga de trabajo que tenían en esos momentos, tanto Harry como ellos, ya que trabajaban también en el Ministerio de Magia, como agentes encubiertos, y que no era raro que Ron y él salieran con ellos a algún evento deportivo. Pero nunca antes ella los había acompañado.  
  
-¿Por qué yo?- insistió.  
  
-Principalmente- explicó con mirada sarcástica-. Porque las mujeres con las que suelo salir ya no me hablan desde tu intervención en los regalos. Ya que fuiste tú quien causó el problema, me parece junto que me ayudes. Además, no dará la oportunidad de desterrar de una vez por todas las vibraciones incómodas, recuperar una actitud más amigable y siempre.  
  
Hermione tuvo que reconocer que la noche anterior había sido agradable. Le encantaban el ángel y el ajedrez que él le había regalado, y el árbol la había hecho sonreír. También había sido deportivo con la madeja de lana, y lo más importante, ni una sola vez le había hecho alguna insinuación.  
  
No había ni una sola cosa tangible de la que pudiera acusarlo de decir o hacer que estuviera fuera de lugar desde la charla que mantuvieron. No obstante, quizá fuera su imaginación, Dios sabía que era vívida, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo más en esa repentina invitación que lo que saltaba a primera vista. Aunque con Sirius y Remus presente, ¿Qué podría pasar?  
  
-¿Qué debería ponerme para ir a ese torneo?- peguntó para probarlo.  
  
-Es un partido, no un torneo. En cuanto a lo que debas ponerte...-se encogió de hombros-.No lo sé. Decididamente algo abrigado. Pantalones...un suéter grueso. A veces el estadio puede estar bastante frío.  
  
Volvió a concentrarse en el informe y ella a estudiarlo a él. ¿Un suéter grueso? ¿Pantalones? Eso no parecía presagiar una seducción.  
  
"Estás cada día más paranoica", se reprendió. La invitación no significaba nada.  
  
Como si quisiera darle su apoyo a la silenciosa conclusión alcanzada por Hermione, él alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos.  
  
-No te preocupes...no es importante. Si tienes planes para mañana por la noche o no quieres ir, estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar a otra persona a quien llevar...aunque a Remus, Sirius, Michelle y Arabella les daría gusto verte.  
  
-Iré- después de todo, no había motivos para que él se molestara tanto-. No tengo otros planes y a mí también me agradará verlos a todos.  
  
Harry ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista.  
  
-Estupendo- comentó distraído-. Te recogeré a las seis.  
  
Soy yo de nuevo... Perdón por la lata...y miren que no me. Sé que no está tan extenso ni tan interesante, pero mejorara, lo prometo....y, para compensarlo ¿Qué les parecen unos pequeños avances del próximo capítulo?  
  
Avances del próximo capítulo:  
  
¿Qué pasa cuando Remus, Sirius & Co llegan, de verdad al partido de Jockey? ¿De verdad creyeron que Harry los había invitado? (Esa ni yo me la creí...y Hermione casi no se la cree) ¿Hermione apostando? Mmmmmh, ¡¡Que rico algodón de azúcar!!!...Dulce y salado...y un pequeño accidente que cambiará algunas cosas entre ambos...  
  
No se pierdan el próximo episodio.  
  
Un beso a todos  
  
Ady 


	12. Una cita, ¿Romántica?

Niños preciosos, ya estoy dando lata nuevamente...responderé sus reviews al final del capítulo, pero, antes quiero dedicarles este capítulo a todas las personitas que hacen el favor de leer este fict, que comenzó como un experimento, de verdad, muchas gracias...Pero, va dedicado, en especial a una personita que le encanta este episodio...Exactamente, a ella, a Hikari...Amiguita, muchas gracias por el apoyo...y hemos llegado a tu parte favorita...así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho...

Un gran abrazo desde México.

Ady

**Capitulo XII**

**Una cita ¿Romántica?**

Hermione podía sentir la excitación en el aire gélido mientras se unían a la multitud que entraba en el United Arena. Respiró hondo, y dejo que el aire pasara a través de ella mientras se cubría más con el abrigo.

Harry la miró

-¿Tienes frío?- le tomó la mano para sentir los dedos-. ¿Dónde están tus guantes?

-Los olvidé- reconoció. También él debió olvidarlos, porque no los llevaba. Era agradable sentir sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. Demasiado. Alarmada por el hormigueo que le producía ese contacto, quiso retirarlos, pero Harry no se lo permitió.

-No quiero perderte- murmuró en respuesta a la mirada de Hermione-. Hay mucha gente aquí esta noche.

Era verdad, y como tampoco ella quería perderlo, dejó que la guiara de la mano mientras bajaban por un ancho pasillo.

-Casi todo el mundo va de negro- comentó; miró la camisa de Harry, que llevaba bajo la cazadora negra de piel-. Incluso tú.

Se frenó en seco. Sin prestar atención a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, la miró de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

-Oh, no- comentó con tono preocupado.

Hermione sabía que se burlaba de ella; no podía ser de otra manera. Pero no pudo evitar mirar sus vaqueros y el suéter azules, preocupada

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se me ha roto algo?.

-No. No lo creo...espera...date la vuelta un minuto- la hizo girar para verla completa.

-¡Harry!!- volvió a hacerla girar.

Él movía la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. Es peor. Mucho, mucho peor- aseguró con voz convencida- luces los colores del otro equipo. No estoy seguro de que quiera sentarme a tu lado.

-Pues no lo hagas- le dijo con sequedad. Comenzó a alejarse, pero la mano de Harry la hizo regresar a su lado.

-No tengo más remedio- inició la marcha y la miró de reojo-. Los asientos son numerados.

-Muy gracioso.

Él rió, divertido por la situación.

En realidad, los asientos eran estupendos, situados justo al lado de la zona de descanso de los jugadores y por encima del cristal que circundaba la pista.

-¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus?- preguntó ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sirius mencionó que quizá llegarían un poco tarde. Ambos acaban de llegar de Francia, de pasar unas vacaciones con la familia de Michelle e iban a ir primero a cenar.

Hermione asintió y le entregó el abrigo, que Harry dejó con el suyo en el asiento vacío al lado de él. Ella se sentó junto a la zona de descanso.

El aire estaba impregnado de olor a comida y el ruido de la multitud zumbaba a su alrededor. La gente aún llegaba, pero Hermione notó que los equipos ya habían salido a calentar al hielo.

Le sorprendió lo gráciles que eran los jugadores sobre los patines.

El calentamiento terminó y los equipos se dirigieron hacía su respectiva zona. Al entrar en los cubículos con los patines puestos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sentada junto a la zona de descanso del equipo visitante, los Blues. Notó que los uniformes que llevaban eran exactamente del color de su suéter. Este detalle la hizo sentir una cierta afinidad con ellos.

-Voy a ir a favor de los Blues- le informo a Harry.

-Te aseguro que los Blackhawks los aplastarán- movió la cabeza.

-No lo harán.

-¿Quieres apostar algo?- la miró fijamente.

Hermione sintió que el calor inundaba sus mejillas. Las palabras representaban definitivamente un desafío... y eso era algo que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no podía dejarlo pasar.

Alzó el mentón.

-Bien. Cien galeones a que ganan los Blues.

-Hermi, Hermi- reprendió-. ¿No me estás diciendo siempre que las apuestas son ilegales? Yo pensaba en una apuesta más amistosa.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó con suspicacia.

-Oh, no sé....¿Qué te parece un beso?

-¿Tendría que besarte si pierdo?- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-Claro que no. Tendrías que besarme si ganas.

Ella quiso reír, pero no se atrevió. El solo pensamiento de besarlo le desbocaba el corazón.

-Me parece que no- repuso con toda la indiferencia que pudo mostrar.

-De acuerdo- suspiró-, lo haremos a tu manera. Si pierdes, yo te beso.

No le respondió, fingiendo que no lo había oído.

Él se acerco...y recordando que la chica no resistía un reto, la provocó más aún con un susurro:

-A menos que...tengas miedo.

Él aliento cálido le acarició la oreja y la puso rígida. Por su puesto que tenía miedo...pero no pensaba reconocerlo ante el señor sabelotodo. Si se veía obligada a ello, estaba segura que podría sobrellevar un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Apostado.

Volvió a mirar a "su" equipo con la esperanza de que metieran un montón de puntos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de uno de los jugadores, un rubio atractivo con la nariz torcida.

Él le sonrió. Era una sonrisa encantadora, de modo que Hermione le devolvió el gesto. Él le guiño un ojo. Involuntariamente, la sonrisa de ella se amplió.

-¿Qué haces?.

Miró a Harry, sorprendida por el tono irritado.

-Animo a mis jugadores- enarcó las cejas-. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Claro que lo tenía. Y si ese aprendiz de Romeo no dejaba de coquetear con ella, también él iba a tenerlo. Tocó su varita a través del suéter. Podría convertirlo en algo repugnante...aunque después tuviera que hacer cientos de hechizos desmemorizantes.

-Si, me temo que sí. Verás Hermi, estamos en un partido de Hockey, sonreírle a un jugador tal como tú lo acabas de hacer...bueno, lo hace feliz. Y eso lo debilita...le quita el deseo de lucha. Creía que querías que los Blues ganaran y veo que intentas debilitarlos.

-Por Dios Harry, detente- ordenó. Apartó el rostro y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír-. Sé que no puede ser verdad.

-Claro que sí. Si de verdad quieres desearle suerte, ayúdalo a conseguir la actitud la actitud apropiada para jugar, entonces se supone que debes mirarlo con ojos de furia. Así.

Le hizo una demostración. Por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, le envió al jugador de los Blues una mirada en la que iba codificado un mensaje silencioso. "_A lo tuyo amigo. O te enrollaré el stick al cuello...Y es una promesa"_

-Creo que funciona- comentó Hermione con voz seca-. Ahora si parece furioso.

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que tú trataras de quitarle su actitud competitiva- trató de parecer modesto-. Lo justo es lo justo. Inténtalo tú ahora- la animó con una mano en el hombro. Volvió a mirar al jugador.

"_¿Lo ves?" En tus sueños amigo. Es mía"_.- Míralo con ojos de furia- insistió, apretándole el hombro

Hermione lo hizo...pero en la dirección equivocada.

-A mi no- reprochó él-. Yo no juego la hockey esta noche...y ni cuando jugaba al Quidditch tratabas de animarme así...Excepto en tercero...en el juego contra Slytherin después de que Draco probó tu gancho derecho ¿Recuerdas?

La chica asintió, sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo.

-Empieza el himno- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie.

Cuando terminó el Himno Nacional, dio comienzo el juego. Los jugadores golpearon la pastilla de un lado a otro de la pista. La golpeaban en el aire. Cada quince minutos aproximadamente, se golpeaban entre ellos con los sticks, o lo hacían aun lado para darse con los puños.

A Hermione le encantó.

-Son tan...bárbaros- musito, ganándose una expresión divertida de Harry.

-No fue hasta el primer descanso, cuando las oleadas de espectadores salieron hacia los puestos de bebida y comida, que Hermione recordó a Sirius y Remus.

-Todavía no han llegado- le comentó a Harry-. ¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?

-En ese caso, Sirius y Remus tienen el número de mi celular.

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro de que saben como usar un teléfono celular- preguntó preocupada.

-¡Claro!- no parecía preocupado-. Se habrán entretenido...Además, recuerda que son unos magos muy competentes- dijo esto último en un susurro.

Hermione le iba a sugerir que intentarán llamarles ellos en el momento en que los jugadores regresaron a la pista. Olvidó a Sirius y Remus y se puso tensa cuando los adolescentes comenzaron a abuchear a un jugador de los Blues que de inmediato se separó del grupo. Patinó con frenesí hacia la portería guiando la pastilla con el stick. Llevada por la emoción, gritó:

-¡Marca!-justo después de que el jugador disparara y fallara.

La palabra flotó en el aire y cayó en uno de esos raros momentos de silencio que a veces se crean en una multitud. Varios ojos se volvieron hacia ella, y un tipo enorme, que estaba a unos asientos de ellos, dijo:

-Ni lo sueñes. Potocki no podría marcar ni aunque la portería tuviera todo el ancho de la pista.

-¡Si que podría!!!- exclamó Hermione con lealtad.

Harry sonrió, pero también se volvió para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al gigantón. Al acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento, le tomó la mano y la sostuvo sobre su muslo.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Harry parecía absorto en el juego. Quizá no se daba cuenta de que le había agarrado la mano. Sin duda lo había hecho sin pensar. Quizá había olvidado que era ella quien estaba a su lado...y no Amy, Parvati o Cho. Despacio, intentó liberar los dedos...

Y él apretó más.

Giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada verde de el centelleaba con una expresión burlona.

Sonrió levemente antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

Otro desafío. Como la apuesta. Y de pronto, todo se aclaró. Por qué no habían aparecido Sirius y Remus. Por qué la había invitado al partido. Entonces Hermione supo que si separaba la mano, estaría reconociendo que su contacto la afectaba.

Que no era tan indiferente a él como le había dicho.

-Nada- sonrió con dulzura.

Miró hacia el hielo, negándose a mirarlo a él. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué era tan susceptible a su encanto que no podría resistir? ¿Qué porque le tomara la mano se arrojaría a sus brazos?

Se concentró en el juego. El caos volvía a estallar y los jugadores perseguían con más ahínco el pequeño disco negro. Los aficionados gritaban a todo pulmón. Y sin embargo, Hermione solo podía pensar en la mano de Harry envolviendo la suya. Y no solo la sostenía, sino que jugaba con sus dedos.

Mientras miraba el partido, giraba con gesto distraído un anillo de perla que le había regalado su madre.

Hermione también intentó concentrarse en el partido.

Pero en ese momento Harry enlazó los dedos con los suyos y le frotó el dedo pulgar sobre la palma en un movimiento circular breve. Casi le provocó un cosquilleo.

Hermione tragó saliva al sentir una oleada de calor que subió de sus pies a las mejillas. Jamás habría imaginado que la palma de su mano sería tan sensible. Harry volvió a acariciarla...

Hermione, conmocionada, estaba a punto de retirar su mano cuando:

-Disculpa...¿Son tuyos estos abrigos?- se oyó una voz familiar- Vaya...pero mira a quien tenemos aquí...al famoso rompe reglas Potter!!.

-¡Sirius!!- Exclamo Harry, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Y muy bien acompañado- dijo Remus acercándose- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó a Hermione.

-Soy Hermione, Remus- sonrió- claro que nos conocemos- añadió acercándose y abrazándolo.-

-Yo también quiero abrazo- dijo Sirius, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Y yo quiero que se sienten y me dejen ver el partido!!!- pidió exasperado el hombre gordo que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Vayamos al vestíbulo- sugirió Remus- Bella y Michelle se quedaron comprando golosinas. Nosotros nos adelantamos para...

-Para ver si nos encontraban, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry, mirándolos insistentemente- Pensé que ya no vendrían

-¡Ah....!!! ¡claro, claro!- dijo Sirius, comprendiendo el mensaje silencioso de su ahijado.

-Bueno, ¿Se van a ir o no?- se quejó el hombre gordo.

-¡¡Hermione!!!- exclamo Arabella al ver a la chica y abrazándola- te ves estupenda.

Arabella Fig....o más bien Arabella Black era una hermosa mujer de la edad de Sirius, de unos profundos ojos color azul-violeta y un hermoso cabello negro, hasta los hombros.

-Harry, cariño....vaya, hasta que al fin eres sensato y sales con alguien que vale la pena- dijo Bella, abrazando a Harry, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

-Arabella tiene razón Herms, te ves fantástica. Dijo Michelle Dubois...o Lupin desde hacía tres años...Era gran amiga de Arabella y Hermione.

Tenía una expresión dulce en le rostro, aunado a sus ojos color chocolate y cabello oscuro...a Hermione la parecía una persona muy agradable.

-Y también coincido con Bella en el sentido de que al fin sales con alguien mejo- riño amistosamente a Harry .

-Pensamos que ya no vendrían- dijo Hermione

-¿Mhhhh? Oh si!!!, es que nos retrasamos un poco con la cena- dijo Michelle al ver la expresión de su esposo.

Y mientras las tres mujeres conversaban animadamente sobre el cambio de imagen de Hermione, Harry tuvo que responder un interrogatorio:

-A ver Harry, como es eso de que "Pensé que ya no vendrían" si tú ni siquiera sabías que vendríamos- dijo Remus.

-Y, además, no vienes con cualquier persona...vienes con Hermione...y estaban tomados de la mano...¿Qué significa todo esto?- dijo Sirius.

Con un suspiro, entre exasperación y resignación, Harry les explicó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido el último mes...además de que sus sentimientos era una maraña.

-....Y esa es toda la historia- suspiró.

-Yo creo que toda tu confusión tiene una base simple- dijo Remus.

-¿Cuál?

-Estas enamorado de Hermione- dijo Sirius.

-¡Claro que no!... Es cierto que siento algo especial por ella, pero de ahí a que sea amor- se defendió Harry- hay mucho trecho.

Sirius y Remus se miraron.

-Espero que descubras...o más bien, aceptes lo que sientes...antes de que cometas alguna tontería- dijo Sirius.

-Caballeros, si no entramos, nos perderemos el resto del partido- dijo Bella.

-Vayamos pues, Sra. Black.

Harry volvió a tomar de la mano a Hermione, quien retiró rápidamente su mano.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Harry.

En su rostro había aparecido otra vez esa irritante sonrisa.

-Tengo...hambre- explicó Hermione a la defensiva.

Desesperada, miró a su alrededor y tuvo la suerte de ver a un vendedor ambulante cerca de sus lugares-. Quiero algo de ....eso- señaló la bolsa de plástico color rosa que agitaba el hombre.

"Eso" resultó ser algodón de azúcar. Harry le compró una bolsa y unos cacahuates para él.

Ya en su lugar, Hermione rompió el envoltorio de plástico con dedos temblorosos. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse, menos con Sirius, Arabella, Remus y Michelle sentados detrás de ellos. Lo de la mano había sido dolo un revés momentáneo. Podía resistir a Harry . Lo único que necesitaba era mantener la ecuanimidad, sin mostrarle que atravesaba sus defensas. Al menos él ya no le sostenía la mano.

Arrancó un poco de algodón y se lo metió en la boca. Intentó concentrarse en el dulzor que la invadió y no en el hombre que a su lado comía cacahuates. El aroma limpio y masculino que emanaba de él parecía tentarla a inhalarlo con profundidad.

-Otro fuera de juego. Necesitan mantener la cabeza en el partido- comentó.

-Desde luego- estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Harry le ofreció la bolsa de cacahuates y luego le puso unos cuantos sobre la mano.

Se los comió uno a uno, con miedo a que si no se iba con cuidado, pudiera atragantarse por el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Cuando terminó los cacahuates, metió la mano en la bolsa rosa para sacar algodón de azúcar, más por mantener las manos ocupadas que por tener hambre.

Desprendió un trozo pegajoso...y Harry le detuvo la mano para llevarse la golosina rosa a la boca. La mordió y se la quito de los dedos. Tragó y sonrió, una sonrisa que no aligeró la expresión intensa que exhibían sus ojos.

Luego cerró los labios sobre los dedos de ella. Succionó con delicadeza, provocándole un cosquilleo. Aturdiéndola.

-Mmmmm, dulces- murmuró. Mordisqueó hasta llegar a la palma de la mano para lamérsela-. Y salada.

Era erótico...y una locura. La gente vitoreaba a su alrededor, pero Hermione sentía como si Harry y ella flotaran en su propia y silenciosa burbuja.

Detrás de ellos, Sirius y Remus intercambiaron sonrisas. Era más que obvio que Harry estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de Hermione, pero el terco nunca lo admitiría...

-"Tal vez porque está acostumbrado a siempre recibir el amor de Hermione- pensó Sirius- nunca ha tenido que luchar por él"

-¿No son tiernos?- preguntó Arabella.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pues Harry y Hermi, tonto- bromeo Bella, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo- se ven tan enamorados.

-¿Enamorados?- preguntó Remus.

-Si- confirmó Michelle, tomándole la mano- se ve a kilómetros de distancia.

-"¿En serio, Entonces, ¿Por qué Harry no se da cuenta?"- pensó Remus

-Aunque hay otros lugares para hacer esas cosas- dijo Arabella, con voz divertida.

Harry había girado la mano de la chica y le besó la piel delicada de la muñeca, pegando los labios a los latidos acelerados. Volvió a mordisquear su regreso a los dedos y se llevó la punta del meñique a la boca. Hermione pudo sentir el filo de los dientes sobre la yema sensible, y luego como la acariciaba con la lengua.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Harry intensificó la succión. La mirada verde, intensa y abrasadora de él se clavó en sus ojos mientras la mordía un poco.

Hermione jadeó. La multitud rugió. La mirada de Harry se encendió de satisfacción...luego se desvió. Y se arrojó sobre ella.

Tenía el cuerpo pesado e inerte. Hermione se puso rígida de indignación debajo de él.

¡Había ido demasiado lejos!! Estaba tendido justo encima de ella...¡Y en un lugar público!

Tenía el rostro enterrado bajo su camisa. Luchó por girar la cabeza y con voz apagada exigió:

-¡¡Harry James Potter, levántate en este mismo instante!!!- le empujó los hombros.

-¡Dale un respiro!!- dijo Sirius, acercándose rápidamente a ellos-. Te salvó de la pastilla... Creo que ha perdido el conocimiento.

Si...lo sé....soy muy mala por dejarlo aquí...ñacañaca ¿Quieren saber que paso con Harry? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

AVANCES:

Hermione lleva a Harry a su casa para cuidarlo....y muchas cosas pueden suceder...y cuando digo muchas cosas...me refiero a muchas cosas, claro...

Ahora si, voy a contestar sus amables reviews...no sin antes pedirles una disculpa por lo corto del capítulo anterior, sé que me llevé más espacio contestando reviews, pero creo que contestarlos es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles que sigan leyendo...pero trataré de no hacerlo tan extenso...

Y, aquí voy...

SUMY LIS:

Gracias, me agrada que te guste, y si tienes razón, que "puros" pensamientos tiene Harry, no es cierto...¿Y que te pareció lo que hizo en este capítulo? Yo diría que se pasó un poco...¿O qué piensas?

LEONYSSE WEASLEY:

A mi, en lo particular, también me gusto ese detalle de la madeja de lana...eso enseñara a Harry que, a veces, cuando más seguras tenemos las cosas, resulta que dan un giro inesperado...¿Y que te pareció lo que sucedió en el partido? Hmmm...¿Eso ayudará a ambos? Bueno...pues espero que si...Gracias por seguir leyendo.

BLANCA:

Claro...eso es lo que lo hace Sexy...y la pobre de Hermione casi no puede resistirse a sus encantos en este capítulo...¡¡¡Que niño tan travieso!!! Pero creo que eso es lo que Hermione ama de él...

SHAGY SIRIUS:

Es cierto, no todos los hombres son así cuando se enamoran...pero Harry lo esta viendo como un reto...puesto que no acepta o no sabe que es lo que está pasando con sus sentimientos, por ello planea tan bien las cosas, aunque tendrá que aprender dos o tres cosillas en el camino...

A mi también me agrado la idea del partido...y debo confesar que fue inspirada por mi hermano, que es fanático del juego...y me pareció que Hermione se sentiría segura en un ambiente poco romántico...pero ya ves que no fue así...Eso le enseñará que el romance surge en cualquier lugar, ¿No crees?

Sé que el capítulo anterior no fue tan largo, así que me esmere especialmente en este...Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

MAKY:

Lo sé!!! Lo lamento, pero necesitaba una introducción para este capítulo...que ya fue más largo que el anterior...y más...digamos...interesante.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

AIOSAMI:

¡¡¡Me alegra dejar en suspenso a la gente!!! Eso quiere decir que si quieren salir de sus dudas, deben seguir leyendo...creo que es un buen gancho, ¿No crees? Si, fue muy lindo de Harry llevar un árbol de navidad, lástima que no haya creído a Hermione sobre que los demás irían a decorarlo...pero, al final de todo, le salió bien...y ¿Qué te pareció la apuesta? Bastante arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasará después...upss...no quiero hablar de más...

OPHELIA DAKKER:

¡¡¡No me mates, por favor!!! O al menos, aún no, debo terminar el fict...sin contar la bendita tesis. Trataré de que sea más fict y menos reviews...pero no lo prometo....Pues, resulta que el partido no fue tan poco romántico, ¿no? Ciertamente no lo tenía rentado para una cena...pero eso de dulce y salado...y ya verás que pasará en la casa de Hermione...

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado...y que ya no desees matarme TT

NATSU:

Pues la razón por la que Harry dejó de darle regalos a Hermione puede ser porque, como llevan tantos años de amigos, saben que no necesitan hacerse regalos para saberse queridos el uno por el otro...aunque, claro, nunca está de más hacerle un regalo a ese amigo especial, para recordarle lo mucho que se le estima...pero como ello siempre han estado juntos, tal vez Harry crea que no es necesario...Me pareció muy travieso por parte de Harry recordarle a Hermione ciertas cosas que pasaron cuando se besaron...siendo que ella quería olvidarlo...

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

FER LANGFORD:

Ya ví tu respuesta, gracias...claro que te aceptaré en mis contactos de MSN...cuando entre, procuro hacerlo con regularidad, pero está semana no podré hacerlo, tendré mucho trabajo, pero, para tener más seguridad, nos ponemos de acuerdo antes, para poder coincidir...y si, vivo en el D.F.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

ANTONIETTA:

Pues si, la niña eligió el árbol de Harry...y ya ves todo lo que paso...ahora será cuestión que ambos se decidan...No te preocupes mucho por lo que le pasó a Harry, ya verás como lo cuida la buena de Hermione...

HIKARI:

Leo y leo este capítulo y es el que más me ha gustado escribir...y tienes razón con lo de los árboles...pero ¿Sabes? Es una relación que yo no había hecho, pero tienes toda la razón...y lo escribí sin darme cuenta...Eso te nomina a otro premio de la academia de los ficts...en la categoría de "Mejor analogía romántica descubierta"...Upsss, creo que he revelado unos datos de lo que pronto te llegará (Bueno, pronto es relativo...pero trataré de darme prisa, lo prometo) .

Y exactamente, Harry establece que Hermione es de su propiedad, aunque ya lo venía haciendo, ¿No crees? Desde que le prohibio a los chicos del Ministerio que salieran con Hermione...claro ¡¡¡Pero que estoy pensando!!! Él solo lo hizo para proteger a su muy "ingenua" amiga, ¿no?

Y, por supuesto, la invitación al partido no tenía ninguna doble intención...¡¡Como se te ocurre pensar eso!! Si nuestro queridisimo Harry es tan inocente como una Monjita de convento...y lo único que quería es que Hermione lo ayudará ya que no podía llevar a ninguna de sus otras amigas...¡¡Y vaya que fue una declaración fuerte!!! Aunque, como dices tú, la jefa ya descartó eso de un HrD...ahora hay que torturarla para que admita que es tan fanática del HHr como nosotros y que al final todo deberá ser perfecto.....(Ady toma aire después de esa declaración) Bueno, bueno, creo que me extralimite un poco...no torturaremos a Rowling...pero le lanzaremos una Imperius...solo para asegurarnos...¡¡¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!!! (Mi hermano tan puritano, que se asusta de cualquier cosa dice que no sería adecuado hacerlo) Tampoco eso...pero, al menos, no se escapara de un buen Howler...

No te preocupes, claro que habrá más...bastante más....no quiero arriesgarme a ser yo la que reciba los Imperius...o los Howlers, en el mejor de los casos U

Un gran abrazo desde México

Ady


	13. La reconciliación

Hola chicos!!! Lamento la tardanza, pero esta linda página no me dejaba subir el nuevo capítulo...realmente tenemos suerte de que no domine el mundo (¿Verdad, Hikari nn?) Aunque estoy empezando a dudarlo U.

Muchisisimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que lo que viene también sea de su agrado...

Ahora, la parte que más disfruto, contestar sus amables reviews:

LEONYSSE WEASLEY:

Desgraciadamente, no será así, fue una aparición fugaz...pero eso le pasa a Harry por decir mentiras...Pero aquí viene la recompensa para nuestro chico de ojos verdes favorito...y lo de que necesitan un hotel...bueno, algo habrá más adelante, lo prometo.

MELWEN OF ERENDIL:

Gracias por las felicitaciones, y, al contrario, gracias a ti, por seguir leyendo...a mi también me encantó la cita...y más te gustará lo que pasa en este capítulo, lo aseguro.

DLU:

Gracias, agradezco el review...en cuanto a lo de que Sirius y Lupin no debieron llegar, bueno, creo que ese niño necesitaba un castigo por mentir, ¿no crees? Pero ya verás lo que va a pasar más adelante...

SHAGY SIRIUS:

Gracias, a mi también me gusto mucho escribir la escena, aunque me costo trabajo hacerlo, tuve que ponerme en lugar de ambos, un poco, para saber que sentían (Y que conste que yo no he estado en una situación similar) No, no subiré de PG a PG-13 o R, porque aunque si incluyo en este capítulo escenas un poco subidas de tono, no es tan explícito...Si habrá avances de ese tipo, sobre todo porque las hormonas están a flor de piel...pero he de confesar que soy muy mala para escribir ese tipo de escenas, no porque no me agrade, pero creo que hay que tener mucha sensibilidad para que no quede vulgar. En cuanto a lo que hará Harry, bueno esa pregunta se contesta parcialmente en este capítulo...y ya verás lo que pasa después.

NORELY:

Bueno, sé que parece eso, lo que pasa es que Harry no quiere aceptar que lo que siente por Hermione es más profundo de lo que piensa, y Hermione trata de olvidarlo, por lo que no quiere hacer evidentes sus sentimientos. Como ves, hacen un gran enredo, pero prometo que se arreglara más adelante. Si aparecerá Draco, aunque un poquito.

Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

PIOLINA PALMERA:

Gracias, sobre todo por animarte a dejar un review, en cuanto a eso, los que escribimos somos mounstros insaciables...bueno, no tanto nn.

Me agrada saber que te has divertido con los capítulos, y este, en especial, me pareció bastante divertido, y espero que sea de tu agrado.

BLANCA:

Yo tampoco no sé como Hermione aguanta tanto...de hecho, ya verás que en esta ocasión...bueno, te invito a leer para que veas que pasa entre esos dos. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

ANNA:

Gracias, me da gusto que te haya gustado y lamento haber tardado tanto para actualizar, pero la página ha tenido sus problemas...espero que lo disfrutes.

SUMI LYS:

Lo siento!!! Pero hay que mantener la intriga, así, como nadie puede quedarse con la duda, deben seguir leyendo...un buen truco, creo.

Ya verás lo que pasa en este...

OPHELIA DAKKER:

¡¡¡¡No me mates, por favor!!! Tengo que sentir escribiendo, al menos, hasta terminar el fic...espera, no, hasta que termine la segunda parte, porque entonces Hikari me matara, porque la he tenido con la duda.

Ron...bueno, ya no saldrá tanto, pero en el otro es su historia...ya estoy escribiendo, pero el tiempo me falta.

Espero que este capítulo te guste.

PHOEBE HERMIONE:

Estoy muy apenada contigo, lamento no haber contestado tu review, pero cuando lo ví e mi correo, ya había subido el capítulo. Y tienes toda la razón, aunque Hemione esté enamorado de él, no va caer redondita a las primeras de cambio ¿no? Y como creo que ya he hecho sufrir mucho a Harry, pues en este capítulo dejé que lo consolaran un poco, pobre, se llevo un buen golpe...Ya verás como lo cuida Hermione.

ANTONIETTA:

No te preocupes, no le haré nada malo, al contrario, ya verás como lo cuida Hermione, creo que ya merecía un premio a tanto esfuerzo...Cuando leas este capítulo, ya habrás presentado un examen, pero de todas formas, deseo que te haya ido muy bien, sobre todo porque Mate es difícil.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

CONSUE:

No soy tan mala...Creo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

FER LANGFORD:

Ya verás lo que pasa, pronto se dejarán de tantos juegos y deberán decidir si el no arriesgarse justifica el perderse mutuamente. Espero que te gusten los apapachos que recibirá Harry.

ALICIA:

No te preocupes, todos hacemos trampillas de vez en cuando, pero me agrada que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusta mucho este capítulo. Gracias por el interés de seguir leyendo.

HARUMI CHAN:

Gracias, y se pondrá más, porque nos estamos acercando al final.

VICTORIA 205:

Prometo que no haré sufrir a Harry...bueno, no más de lo necesario, pero ambos sufrirán por su terquedad...y, creo que no aceptan lo que sienten, porque no saben en que papel quedará su amistad...y no quieren salir lastimados...pero ya verás, se pone más interesante...Gracias por leer.

SAKIMI:

Siempre trato de contestar todos mis reviews, pero el tuyo me confundió mucho...¿Por qué tan radical? Tal vez escribí algo que te ofendió...y si fue así, lo lamento mucho, pero quiero saber por que me odias.

HERMYPOTTER 15:

Gracias, pero en realidad, eso de escribir no es lo mio...sufro mucho para redactar, ni siquiera he podido avanzarle a mi tesis, porque las ideas no me llegan...pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas más agradables...Hermione si sabe del donativo de Harry, y le agradece mucho por eso, después de que la P.E.D.D.O. no funcionó mucho...Y lamento haberlo cortado...pero era necesario, ya verás que todo mejora más adelante para ambos.

Creo que Rowling se está acercando peligrosamente al callejón de las maldiciones imperdonables si no deja todo en HHr...tienes toda la razón.

AMSGLA:

Espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

HIKARI:

Gracias por el premio...y perdón por estarme tardando con lo que continuamente te estoy prometiendo, pero justo cuando pienso que será un día tranquilo, con tiempo para todo, siempre me surge algo imprevisto...creo que mis dotes de adivinación están fallando un poco, pero que le vamos a hacer...Creo que mi ojo interior necesita lentes...o un descanso, pobre.

No te preocupes, con un _Reparo_, todo se soluciona...y así nos ahorramos el pagar los termómetros nn. A mi me gusta cuando terminan encerrados en cierta alacena...y se dan cuenta de...upsss...bueno, creo que me estoy adelantando un poco, pero eso de dulce y salado...creo que me hace suspirar...¡¡¡Diablos!!! Necesito un novio de inmediato nn.

Perfecto...yo pongo el fic y tu las coca- colas bien frías...acá en México, para decir "bien frío" también se dice: bien muerto, con pingüinos, con certificado de defunción, tiesas, y de otras muchas formas...así que la mía con certificado de defunción, si no es mucha molestia nn...sobre todo porque las cosas se pondrán un poco calientes, por acá ¿Cierto?

Amiguita, besos y abrazos desde México.

Bueno, preciosos, sin más rollo, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo.

**Capitulo XIII**

**La reconciliación**

-Harry, lo siento tanto, tanto.

-Ya me lo has dicho- y por enésima vez él repitió-. Y yo no dejo de decirte que está bien. No fue culpa tuya.

-Pero jamás tendría que haberte empujado de esa manera. No sabía que habías perdido el sentido...

-Estaba aturdido, no inconsciente.

-Pensé que estabas...

-Lo sé. Insinuándome de una forma grosera. Ya me lo has dicho también. Delante de Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Michelle y del personal de seguridad en la enfermería.

Y a juzgar por sus amplias sonrisas, les había encantado. Harry no podía culparlos. Desde luego, no hablaba muy a favor de su técnica de seducción que Hermione no supiera si se insinuaba o estaba inconsciente.

Apretó la mandíbula y eso hizo que le palpitara la cabeza. Aceleró el paso. A su lado, Hermione dio un saltito para mantener su ritmo y le paso la mano por el brazo.

-¿Dónde están mis lentes?- preguntó de pronto

-Aquí-dijo Sirius, acercándose, junto con los demás, al verlos salir de la enfermería.

-¡Vaya! Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No Harry?- bromeó Remus.

-Si- sonrió- solo que Madame Pomfrey era más efectiva- levantó sus lentes, rotos por el impacto- y para seguir siendo fieles a la tradición, Hermi, ¿Te importaría?

-Claro que no- cuidaron que no hubiera nadie cerca y saco su varita- Oculus Reparo!!!

-De verdad, Harrry, te agradezco lo que has hecho- decía la chica mientras él se ponía los lentes. Le apretó el brazó en gesto de gratitud y añadió con voz llena de admiración-:Y la gente en el estadio quedó impresionada. Pasaron todo por los monitores gigantes. ¿Oiste los aplausos cuando conseguiste ponerte de pie?

-Si, fui un héroe de verdad al parar una pastilla con la cabeza y todo eso.- se sentía como un idiota. Había estado tan concentrado en besar la mano de Hermione, tan ensimismado en su reacción, en la pasión que le nublaba los ojos, que no había visto cómo la pastilla volaba en su dirección hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde.

Instintivamente había tratado de protegerla y a duras penas había podido alzar la mano para desviar la pastilla...a su sien.

Suspiró y se frotó el chichón. Bueno, al menos no le había dado a ella.

-Harry, cariño ¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?- preguntó Bella con preocupación- podemos llevarte a San Mungo.

-No te preocupes Bella...Harry tiene la cabeza bastante dura...¿No es así?- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Si...o al menos eso creo- sonrió débilmente.

-No se preocupen por Harry...yo lo cuidaré- dijo Hermione.

-¿No seré una molestia?- preguntó el chico, un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi héroe- dijo sonriendo- No se preocupen, lo cuidaré bien-. Vamos Harry- añadió tomándolo del brazo.

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa, nos llaman....además, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para salir juntos...e invitar a Ron- sugirió Remus.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione-. Cuídense- se despidieron ambos.

Hermione y Harry caminaron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron junto al coche. Harry iba a abrirle la puerta cuando Hermione alargó la mano.

-Dame las llaves. Yo conduciré

La miro fijamente. Se dijo que quizá la pastilla si había llegado a golpearla, porque decía locuras.

-Tú no vas a manejar mi Porsche.

Suspiró exasperada. Mantuvo la mano extendida con la palma hacia arriba. Movió los dedos con gesto imperativo.

-Entonces no pienso subir. Acabas de recibir un golpe y no estás en condiciones de conducir. No es seguro.

Intentó intimidarla con la mirada, pero ella ni se movió. Respiró impaciente. ¿Cómo iba a poder discutir sobre su seguridad?

-¿Y por qué mejor no nos aparecemos en tu casa?- sugirió él- así nadie corre peligro.

-¿Y piensas dejar aquí tu preciado auto?- preguntó la chica, incrédula.

-Bueno...podríamos aparecer con todo y auto en tu casa- dijo algo inseguro.

-Oh, Claro...y mañana apareceremos en todos los periódicos- dijo irónica- Potter, las llaves- ordenó

-Muy bien. Toma- plantó las llaves en su mano.

Subieron. Llevaban unos minutos en el coche cuando Hermione anunció que lo iba a llevar a San Mungo.

-No, no lo harás.

-Sí, llevas un kilómetro haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Eso es por el ruido que haces cada vez que metes las velocidades.

-Oh. Lo siento- movió el pie-. Pero aún creo que deberías ir al hospital.

-Pues yo no.

Después de eso, Herrmione permaneció en silencio. Varios minutos más tarde, se estacionó delante de su casa y bajó, todavía sin hablar. La nieve brillaba a la luz de la luna. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró, con Harry detrás de ella, y de inmediato lo ayudó a quitarse la cazadora.

Él enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. Era un cambio. Había esperado que lo pasara al salón...no que lo desnudara.

-¿Hermione?

Al quitarle la cazadora, se volvió para colgarla en el perchero.

-Ve al salón a sentarte- ordenó por encima del hombro-. He de subir la calefacción, luego iré a buscarte algo de hielo para ese chichón...lástima que se me terminó la poción para golpes. No, ni me repliques- dijo la chica al ver la expresión de Harry-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme salvado la vida.

Harry respiró hondo para hacer acopio de paciencia.

-No te salvé la vida y no necesito hielo. Mi cabeza está bien.

-¿Si?- se volvió para mirarlo y cruzó los brazos antes de apoyar el hombro contra el marco de la puerta-. Si estás tan bien, ¿entonces por qué me dejaste conducir tu preciado coche?

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Quería responderle, pero no se le ocurría un buen motivo.

-¡Porque me ordenaste que te diera las llaves!!- explicó al final.

-Eso fue una prueba para ver como ibas a reaccionar. Jamás me habrías dejado conducir tu coche si te hubieras sentido bien al 100%. Y ahora, siéntate mientras me quito el abrigo y los zapatos. Están mojados.

-Hermione...

-¡¡¡SIENTATE!!!- señaló el salón.

La vio desaparecer rumbo a su habitación, luego fue al sillón que había junto al sofá y se sentó. No quería hielo; solo quería seguir adelante con su seducción. Cruzó los brazos, estiro las piernas y miró de malhumor sus pies. También tenía los zapatos mojados. Alzó una mano para frotarse la frente. Sentado y quieto, de pronto se dio cuenta de que la cabeza le palpitaba...un poco.

También le dolía la mano, en la palma derecha...probablemente donde la había dado la pastilla.

Bajó la mano en el momento en que Hermione regresaba. Se había quitado el abrigo y los zapatos, pero aún llevaba los vaqueros y el suéter azules. Tenía los pies cubiertos por unos gruesos calcetines de lana. Pasó ante él en dirección a la cocina.

-Iré a buscar el hielo ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias- tampoco quería el hielo, pero decidió no decírselo para no empezar otra discusión. Pelearse con ella no formaba parte de sus planes.

Oyó agua correr, la puerta del refrigerador al abrirse y cerrarse. Unos minutos más tarde, entró con una bolsa de hielo en la mano. Se detuvo junto a él, le quitó los lentes y redujo la luz de la lámpara.

Debió haber visto la expresión se sorpresa de él, porque explicó:

-El resplandor parecía molestarte.

Harry sintió que los músculos alrededor de sus ojos se relajaban y comprendió que así era.

Hermione rodeó el sillón, se situó detrás de él y con suavidad apoyo la bolsa en su sien.

Se sobresaltó, más en reacción al frío que por el dolor.

-¿Te duele?

-No- le gustó la preocupación que notó en la voz de ella. Pensó que quizá había ideado una forma equivocada de seducción. Después de todo, se encontraba en la casa de Hermione, a solas con ella, y deseando cuidarlo. Echó la cabeza atrás, pero el sillón era demasiado bajo para sostenerle el cuello, así que volvió a erguirse.

-Detén esto un momento.

Le dejó la bolsa mientras se alejaba. Luego regresó y le acomodó algo detrás del cuello. Algo peludo y suave.

-¿Qué es?

-Mi oso de peluche. Reclínate- volvió a quitarle la bolsa y con suavidad le apoyó la cabeza sobre el oso.

Esperó que se retirara, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó detrás de él, sosteniéndole el hielo contra el chichón, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

-Hermi...

-Sshhh. Relájate.

La calidez de ella, la luz tenue que reinaba en la casa, la bolsa de hielo...tuvo que reconocer que era agradable .Fue aún mejor cuando ella le apartó el pelo de la frente. Los dedos finos le masajearon el cuero cabelludo. Harry contuvo un suspiro de alivio y placer. Cerró los ojos, No recordaba que nadie le hiciera jamás eso.

-¿Harry?

Abrió los ojos un poco. El rostro de Hermione, invertido desde su ángulo, lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ver a otro médico? El del estadio dijo que si te sentías mareado o débil, deberías hacer que te examinaran.

-Hermione, estoy bien.

Se sentía mareado y débil, pero no tenía nada que ver con el golpe recibido. No necesitaba un médico. Solo necesitaba que ella siguiera acariciándole el pelo...como envidiaba en ese momento a Crookshanks.

Y Hemione volvió a hacerlo. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos. Podía oler el perfume de Hermione, el caramelo que había tocado y la fragancia tentadora y femenina que procedía de ella misma.

Abrió los ojos. Ella aun lo miraba con expresión solemne, con sus ojos ámbar serios. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, habló con voz preocupada:

-Me sentiría muy mal si te sucediera algo, Harry. Y más porque todo ha sido por salvarme. Me...me asusté al darme cuenta de que estabas herido.

Algo en el interior de él se movió. Recordó esa expresión preocupada cuando se metía en problemas y lo confortaba. Siempre había estado a su lado.

Alzó el brazo y cerró la mano detrás de la cabeza de ella. Despacio, la bajo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso breve y dulce.

Al soltarla, lo miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- musitó- ¿Otro desafío?

-Solo un beso, Hermione- repuso con voz ronca, y carraspeó. –Para darte las gracias por cuidar de mí...Siempre.

-Comprendo- volvió a pasarle los dedos por el pelo-. Olvide decirte una cosa. Ganaron los Blues.

El pulso de Harry se disparó cuando ella se inclinó despacio para besarlo. Durante un largo momento, él no se movió. Después sintió la punta de la lengua invertida de Hermione tocar la suya y el calor estalló en su cuerpo.

Tiró la bolsa de hielo al suelo. Se dijo que de todos modos se habría derretido en unos momentos.

-Ven aquí- susurró sobre los labios de Hermione.

La tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar alrededor del sillón hasta situarla sobre su regazo. Ella le pasó el brazo por el cuello y el hombro y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho. Cuando volvió a tomarle la boca, Harry se preguntó si podría sentir su corazón desbocado.

Movió los labios por la mejilla de Hermione y la sintió contener el aliento.

-Harry. Tu cabeza...

-Olvídate de mi cabeza- no era la sien palpitante lo que le preocupaba, sino la calidez que comenzó a invadirlo. Cerró otra vez los labios sobre la boca de Hermione y en esta ocasión gimió en voz alta.

A pesar de que solo habían pasado unos días, le parecía que hacía más tiempo que no la tenía en sus brazos. Como una vida entera. Besarla era como llegar a casa. Un lugar cálido, dulce y bienvenido.

Hermione sabía a azúcar y cacahuates.

Sabía como si fuera suya.

Quería besarla para siempre...en todas partes. De forma íntima y completa. Sentirla derretirse como el algodón de azúcar sobre la lengua. Sin separarse, deslizó la mano bajo el suéter y encontró una piel suave y delicada. Le acarició la espalda, bajó los dedos por la columna vertebral. Le pasó la palma por el estómago y luego subió.

Sin dejar de besarla, le tomó un pecho. El cuerpo de Harry se endureció al sentirla temblar y al captar el gemido de Hermione. El beso se hizo más hambriento, sus dedos más urgentes. No quería parar, no parecía poder parar...pero ella le puso las manos en las mejillas y con delicadeza se separó.

-Harry- susurró sobre la boca de él- ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es demasiado para ti? ¿Y si tuvieras una conmoción?

Las palabras susurradas lo sacudieron. Lo invadió una oleada de calidez...y de vergüenza. A ella solo le preocupaba su salud.

La observó. Junto a la preocupación había deseo. La pasión le había suavizado las facciones.

Tenía la boca roja y las mejillas rosadas por el calor sensual. El cuerpo era cálido y dócil sobre su regazo.

Le acarició la nuca. Le estaba preguntando si quería parar...al tiempo que dejaba claro que ella deseaba continuar.

Al mirar la profundidad de sus ojos ámbar, supo que lo único que tenía que decir era que estaba bien, y ella dejaría que le hiciera el amor. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que había planeado en todo momento? Seducirla, demostrarle que era el hombre que ella deseaba.

Subconscientemente, había planeado que hacer el amor fuera lo primero, y que luego hablaran. Con cualquier otra mujer, no habría resultado ningún problema. Sabían perfectamente cuales eran las reglas, las conocerían.

Pero Hermione era diferente. Especial. Ella le importaba de verdad, mucho más de lo que había imaginado...Tal vez Sirius y Remus tenían razón....

Suspiró, le tomó la barbilla con una mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Necesitamos hablar.

La determinación en la voz de Harry pareció atravesar la bruma sensual en la que se encontraba Hermione.

Sintió que se ponía rígida y vio que la mejillas se le acaloraban al sacar el brazo de sus hombros.

Cuando intentó alejarse, la retuvo.

-Me importas Hermione. Para mí eres especial. Jamás he conocido a alguien como tú, eres tan increíblemente dulce- le acarició el cabello-. No quiero hacer nada que pueda herirte- ella lo miró con desconcierto-. Así que quiero que estés muy, muy segura de que es esto lo que quieres. No deseo que luego te arrepientas. Anhelo que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta.

Los ojos de ella se tornaron luminosos. Los labios se le suavizaron.

-Oh, Harry...

-No...-la voz de él sonó áspera. Le puso los dedos sobre los labios-. No me respondas ahora. Quiero que lo medites cuidadosamente- se levantó, alzándola con él y la puso de pie-. Nos vamos pasado mañana a Escocia, y para ese entonces habrás tenido tiempo de tomar una decisión. Sea la que fuere, me la podrás contar allí, cuando estemos solos. Y te prometo que la entenderé- se inclinó para rozarle los labios una vez más-. Y también te prometo que si me aceptas, me aseguraré de que no lo lamentes.

Ufff!!! Pensé que no terminaría a tiempo y que la linda paginita no me dejaría subirlo nunca, pero, ¡¡Por fin!! Lo logré...Lamento mucho dejarlos con la duda...pero eso lo hace interesante...ya verán.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y espero no haberme extendido demasiado con los Reviews.

AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Hermione, al igual que Harry, se dan cuenta de ciertas cosas....¿Draco Malfoy un buen tipo y casado con Ginny? ¿Hermione herida?...No se lo pierdan...(Todavía no termino TT)


	14. La misión

**Capitulo XIV**

**La misión.**

"Me importas Hermione. Eres especial para mi". Cada vez que el recuerdo de las palabras de Harry aparecía en su mente al día siguiente, mientras preparaba la maleta para el viaje de trabajo, el pulso se le aceleraba de felicidad.

Había sido tan cariñoso, tan tierno al besarla. Con sus ojos verdes tan serios cuando la sentó sobre sus piernas. Los labios tan hambrientos...y el cuerpo tan duro por el deseo.

Sin embargo, la había detenido cuando ella había querido continuar. Le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.

Eso no era algo que un hombre hiciera cuando su único objetivo era pasarlo bien, disfrutar de un juego. No, estaba segura de eso. Era algo que un hombre hacía cuando estaba enamorado.

La idea le aceleró el pulso. Cuando llamó a Andy para contarle lo sucedido, su amiga se había mostrado escéptica a cerca de los sentimientos de Harry. Pero Hermione se había reído, por una voz segura de sí misma como mujer.

Andy quería todo aclarado. Le preocupaba que Harry siguiera desinteresado en el matrimonio. Lo que su amiga no comprendía era que cuando una persona se enamoraba, sus sentimientos cambiaban con respecto a todo. De hecho, había estado dispuesta a hacer el amor con él, a pesar de su vieja resolución de esperar hasta casarse. Lo que importaban era el amor y Harry...no una ceremonia.

Cenicienta preparándose para su primer baile no podría haber estado más entusiasmada que Hermione mientras hacia la maleta para el viaje.

Después de titubear un momento, regresó al closet para bajar la caja blanca que había encima del vestido de novia de su madre. La abrió y extrajo el camisón que contenía, dejando que la seda descendiera por sus manos en un flujo sensual y suave. Se pasó un pliegue por la mejilla y disfrutó de la delicada frescura del material. Hacía una eternidad que lo tenía. Siguiendo un capricho, lo había comprado nada más llegar a Londres. Aterradoramente caro y perversamente hermoso, la seda era de un blanco níveo y puro.

Nunca se lo había puesto. Lo había guardado en el armario, para conservarlo con el fin de estrenarlo con ese alguien especial que soñaba encontrar algún día.

Le había quedado bien cuando se lo probó en la boutique de lencería. Estaba segura de que en ese momento le quedaría incluso mejor.

Volvió a guardarlo en la caja.

Era una maleta más bien grande para un viaje de dos noches, pero Harry no lo mencionó cuando a la mañana siguiente se presentó a recogerla al amanecer.

De hecho, ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Al quitársela de la mano, la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

Durante un momento ella pensó que quizá fuera a besarla y contuvo el aliento. Pero entonces él retrocedió.

Hermione se sintió extrañamente agitada.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza?-preguntó con el fin de reestablecer la normalidad.

Algo en la expresión de ella debió complacerlo, porque su mirada se suavizó y sonrió.

-El chichón ha desaparecido, pero me mareo con solo mirarte- bajó la vista a los tacones que llevaba y volvió a subirla despacio por sus piernas y el traje azul de lana, que solo mostraba el cuello de la blusa blanca que tenía debajo.- Estás preciosa- comentó.

El cumplido la entusiasmó. Pero también le provocó timidez. No estaba acostumbrada a oír cosas así de Harry.

-Me puse este traje hace una semana- indicó mientras iban hacia el coche.

Él guardo la maleta en la cajuela; luego la miró y le sonrió.

-Yo entonces debí decirte lo fantástica que te ves con él.

De nuevo se sintió entusiasmada. Insegura sobre cómo debía responderle a esa nueva, encantadora y "políticamente correcta" versión de Harry, se subió al coche. Intentó no pensar en la noche que los esperaba. En lo que pasaría cuando le diera la respuesta. La dominaba la impaciencia.

Como si percibiera su tensión, Harry mantuvo la conversación fluida y centrada en el trabajo.

-No va a ser un trabajo fácil- advirtió mientras salían de la ciudad-.Debemos detener a Lucius antes de que reúna más fuerzas.

-¿Porqué vamos en tú auto el lugar de usar un translador? O Simplemente podríamos aparecernos en las oficinas del Ministerio- sugirió la chica.

-Hermi, recuerda que vamos a hospedarnos en un hotel Muggle...será más cómodo si contamos con un medio de transporte, así podremos movernos con mayor libertad, sin dar explicaciones de cosas extrañas.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del Ministerio, una hora más tarde, el ambiente tenso era más que obvio.

-¡¡Vaya vaya!! Miren quien llegó...la pequeña sangre sucia y cara rajada Potter- saludó una voz.

Un silencio pesado reinó en la antes bulliciosa habitación.

-Me da gusto verte Draco- todos se asombraron ante el abrazo que se dieron ambos hombres- y por lo visto nunca cambiaras.

-Por su puesto que no- contesto el hombre- perdería todo mi encanto...- de pronto desvió la vista hacia la chica-...La que ha cambiado mucho es la pequeña Hermione- le besó la mano- pero en esencia sigues siendo la misma sabelotodo de siempre- sonrió.

-Gracias, viniendo de ti, es todo un cumplido- dijo la chica abrazándolo en respuesta.

Al ver que no había ningún problema, todos regresaron a sus actividades.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- peguntó Hermione

-Bien, muy bien...ahora solo trabaja media jornada en el Hospital, así podemos estar más tiempo con Jake...porque esta un poco celoso por la llegada de su hermanito...

-¡¡Harry, me alegra verte!!!- interrumpió Justin Finch- Fletchey- al igual que a tu hermosa acompañante...y tú eres...

-Hermione, Justin- sonrió la chica.

-¡Oh, claro!!- dijo algo desconcertado por el cambio-. ¿Les parece si empezamos? Tenemos planeado hacer el arresto en la tarde.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Harry, mientras se dirigían a una gran mesa.

-Si, los tenemos bien ubicados...y cambian de lugar con frecuencia, es mejor hacerlo de una vez.

Se sentaron a analizar todas las estrategias posibles...al final, decidieron que se dividirían en grupos y entrarían todos juntos, para sorprenderlos.

-Bien señores, vamonos- dijo Justin.

-¿No vienes Draco?- preguntó Harry al chico, cuando vio que no se movía de su sitio.

El hombre negó con la cabeza- A pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi padre-musitó.

Harry palmeó la espalda del chico, y salió junto con Hermione.

Unos minutos más tarde, un gran número de aurores, usando el hechizo de camuflaje, reodeaba un viejo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían creado una barrera mágica, con el fin de que ningún muggle se acercara y saliera lastimado.

-¡¡Ahora!!!- gritó Justin.

Dos grupos de aurores ingresaron al edificio, y desarmaron a un grupo de mortífagos, entre los que se encontraban Crabble y Goyle.

Otro grupo se dirigió a la planta alta del edificio, en el iban Harry y Hermione, quien se negó a que la chica estuviera en otro grupo.

-¡¡Desmaius!!- gritó Hermione; lanzando el hechizo a varios mortífagos.

-Me gustan las chicas rudas- susurró Harry en su oído, cuando pasó cerca de ella- ¡¡Densaungeo!!!- gritó hechizando a una planta que creció rápidamente, hasta detener a unos mortífagos que trataban de escapar.

-¿Dónde esta Lucius?- preguntó, momentos más tarde mientras los demás aurores quitaban las varitas y se llevaban a los recién atrapados mortífagos.

Hermione miraba el edificio, mientras Harry, Justin y Ernie organizaban a los presos, cuando vio que algo brillaba...de pronto, detrás de Harry notó una enorme espada...el miedo la paralizó y cerro su garganta...y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió hacia Harry:

-¡¡Cuidado!!- Hermione gritó empujando a Harry con todas sus fuerzas...mientras la espada le atravesaba a ella el hombro.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!- gritó Harry desesperado al ver brotar la sangre del hombre de la chica y verla caer...a los pies de Lucius Malfoy...

**¿Me porto mal y lo dejo aquí?**

**¿Realmente sería tan cruel?**

**Bueno, antes de que me maten...continuemos....Guarden los tomatazos, porfis, que me ponen nerviosa, ¿En que nos quedamos?...¡¡Ah, si!!!**

-¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!- gritó Harry desesperado al ver brotar la sangre del hombre de la chica y verla caer...a los pies de Lucius Malfoy...

-Vaya, al fin la sangre sucia está donde merece... con la basura- dijo irónico, apuntando a la chica con su varita- No te atrevas, Potter o se muere- añadió al ver el ademán del chico de tomar su varita- lo mismo para ti- dijo a Justin.

-Quien lo iba a decir...ni siquiera el gran Lord Oscuro pudo matar al gran Harry Potter ...y yo, un humilde mortífago, estoy a punto de lograrlo.

Harry miró a Hermione, que trataba de parar la hemorragia sujetándose el hombro.

-Déjala ir- pidió- ya me tienes a mi, deja a Hermione.

-¡¡Que ternura de chico!!- dijo burlón-Te interesa la sangre sucia ¿no?...Bueno, pues hagámoslo más interesante...¡¡¡Crucio!!!- exclamo, apuntando a la chica, que se retorció de dolor, pero ni un sonido salió de su boca.

-¡¡Vaya!! ¿Qué te parece?, tu noviecita Sangre Sucia tiene agallas, pero poco le durará el gusto, porque voy a acabar contigo.

-¿Y de qué va a servirte?- preguntó el chico viendo a Hermione con preocupación- tal vez me mates, pero hay una habitación repleta de aurores, no tardarán en apresarte

-Tal vez...pero pasaré a la Historia como el mago que mató al famoso Niño que vivió...prepárate para saludar a tu querida madre sangre sucia...Avada...

Todo pasó demasiado rápido...Hermione, aún aturdida por la maldición que acababa de recibir, metió uno de sus pies en los de Lucius, haciéndolo tropezar, la chica se incorporó rápidamente sosteniendo la varita con el brazo herido y casi sin ver gritó: ¡¡Petrificus totalus!!!

De inmediato, los brazos de un asombrado Lucius se pegaron a su cuerpo, mientras se ponía rígido...

Harry y Justin corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la chica, quien se desvaneció en los brazos de Harry.

-Hermi, Hermi...por Dios...háblame- decía el chico desesperado.

-Harry...¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz lejana la chica, abrazándolo con su brazo sano.

-Si cariño, estoy bien, pero tú...¡¡¡Por Dios Hermione Granger!!! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?- la regañó mientras se sentaba en el suelo con ella en brazos- Justin, pide ayuda, pronto.

-Traeré un translador para que vayan al hospital- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Mientras tú estés bien...nada más importa- susurró la chica débil- tengo frío

-Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre- le dijo Harry, cubriéndola con su túnica.

-Debes presionar en la herida, eso detendrá la hemorragia- le sonrió y cerro los ojos.

-Siempre diciéndome que hacer- dijo con ternura. Y puso su mano firmemente sobre la herida- Justin, ¿Qué diablos haces?- gritó- date prisa.

-Harry- la chica abrió los ojos y puso su mano en la mejilla del auror- recuerda que te quiero mucho- sonrió.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! No te despidas, no me puedes hacer esto...tú no...quédate conmigo, Hermione....

Pero Hermione ya no lo escucho...

Ahora si, pueden sacar los tomates...que tengo puesto un traje anti-tomates...si...soy mala, malisisisima...ñacañaca.

Lamento la tardanza, pero el tiempo no ayuda, ni esta linda página...por cierto, he leído muchas historias maravillosas de Shagy Sirius, Aiosami, Claudio Potter, y de varios autores más, pero no he podido dejarles un review, de verdad que lo siento, no ha sido por falta de ganas, es solo que no se que tiene la H. página de , que se ha unido junto con mi computadora, y no me dejan abrir la ventana para dejarles el bendito review...pero por este medio quiero decirles que estoy fascinada con sus historias...y espero algún día poder dejarles un pequeño mensaje en las mismas...o de plano escribirles un mail, porque cuando mi compu se pone sus moños no hay quien pueda con ella.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...¿Qué va a pasar en el próximo?....Eso es una sorpresa. Les debo los avances.

Cuídense mucho y, pasemos a la sección que más me gusta, contestar a sus amables reviews:

**CANDY GRANGER**: Gracias por dejar un Review...y si, se pondrá más interesante, lo prometo.

**JUST MY SOUL**: Gracias, y espero pronto estar leyendo alguna historia tuya.

**LEONYSSE WEASLEY**: ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!!! Y vaya que está realmente enamorado...pero a veces...bueno, no quiero adelantar nada sobre lo que responderá Hermione, solo puedo decir que a veces, las palabras son bastante importates...y Harry no ha dicho nada...Ron...bueno, casi ya no saldrá, porque estoy escribiendo la famosa continuación de este fic...enteramente de Él y Luna...

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**CONSUELO**: La pastilla es la cosita esa con la que juegan Hockey...y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, aunque reconozco que ahora si me tarde...

**DLU**: Es que si lo escribo más largo, me pico y me sigo y me sigo, hubo una historia de CCS donde me emocioné tanto que escribí como 25 hojas. Lamento haber demorado tanto para actualizar, pero el tiempo no es bueno conmigo...Estoy pensando seriamente en conseguirme un giratiempo...o de plano, clonarme, porque a veces tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

**SAKIMI**: ¡¡¡Perdón!! Pero es que me dejaste muy sorprendida con solo esa frase, por eso pensé que algo había escrito que te había molestado...Pero me alegro que no sea así y que la historia te esté gustado.

**FER LANGFORD**: Gracias, a mi también me gustó, además creo que Harry ya se merecía que lo apapacharan un poco, sobre todo, después del golpazo que le dieron. Y si, si será posible saber que pasó con Luna, estoy trabajando en eso...aunque voy lento, lo admito...

**AIOSAMI**: Muchisisisimas gracias por tu review...Me he leído tus historias y son geniales...y, como explicaba al principio, perdón por no dejarte review...pero se ha aliado con mi máquina para hacerme la vida imposible, pero lo seguiré intentando hasta lograrlo, lo prometo.

**BLANCA**: ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Pero hay que crear suspenso, y creo que has de estar pensando que sigo siendo muy mala después de dejarlo aquí...¿no? Pero pronto se arreglarán algunas cosas...lo prometo.

**MELWEN OF ERENDIL**: Gracias, y como decía, Harry ya merecía que lo apapacharan, pobre, creo que lo ha pasado mal.

**CLAUDIO POTTER:** Muy honrada de que me dejes un review...tus fics también me gustan mucho...pero no he podido dejarte el review...mi máquina se ha revelado...pero prometo que lo seguiré intentando, como le dije a Aiosami. Bueno, lo de responder los reviews al final, no hay problema, en cuanto a que sean más cortos...trataré de intentarlo, es que, cuando me emociono escribiendo, no hay quien me pare...

**NORELY:** Bueno, no será pronto, pero será contundente, porque los dos se darán cuenta de cosas....Y si, la actitud de Harry a mejorado bastante, pero apuesto a que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta...¡¡Lo que hace el amor!!!

**ANTONIETTA:** Gracias...y eso de que Harry tenía envidia por el gato...bueno, creo que debió ser testigo de todas las veces que Hermione acarició a su lindo gatito...además están rico...ejem...pero me estoy desviando del tema. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien al final, lo prometo.

**SHAGY SIRIUS:** Tu review es uno de los que más espero, porque me das la versión masculina de lo que pasa, y que es obvio, yo desconozco por completo. Y tienes toda la razón, una actitud digna de un hombre enamorado es esperar hasta que llegue el momento adecuado...aunque me imagino que debió ser difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Hermione no ayudo mucho. Sería genial, y agradecería mucho tu ayuda en ese aspecto...con algo más subidito de tono...bueno, aún no sé si vaya escribir algo así para este fic, pero si se me atora la carreta, pues ya me tendrás dándote la lata. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por leer...Por cierto, de igual forma, lamento lo de no dejar review...pero, ya sabes, cuando se porta mal, aunado a la linda compu...es imposible hacer algo.

**SUMI LYS**: ¡¡¡Lo sé y lo siento!!! Y creo que fui más al dejarlo hasta aquí en este, ¿no? Híjole, eso de la primera vez entre ellos...creo que es un poquitín difícil, y no puedo prometer nada, tal vez me anime en otro fic...

**MIONE POTTER:** Gracias, aunque creo que no lo es tanto...¡¡Me has hecho ruborizar!!! Aunque mi hermano coincide contigo en que soy especialista en tortura mental...sobre todo en las que tienen que ver Química y Biología...pero, bueno, eso es otra historia nn.

No te preocupes por la extensión del review, me encantan y puede ser desde una palabra, hasta una novela, no hay ningún problema, yo igual los leo, y me encantan recibirlos, soy un mounstro insaciable de reviews.

**OPHELIA DAKKER:** ¡¡¡No me mates, porfis!!! Aunque, cuando leas lo que sigue, tal vez no me salve...Pero antes de que saques tu hacha o tu sierra eléctrica, te adelanto que si quedarán juntos y felices...pero deben darse cuenta de ciertas cosas...

**HIKARI:** ¡¡¡Claro que hizo calor!!! Y vaya que el hielo se iba a derretir...Y si, este es uno de los capítulos que más me agradan...pero lo que más me agrado fue encontrarme contigo en el Chat...¡¡¡Fue genial!!! Solo espero que pueda volver a repetirse, para hablar más...

Y apoyo tu idea, no importa lo que Rowling escriba o lo que digan los demás, jamás nos quitarán nuestro ideal de HH. También me gusta mucho la idea de Ginny/Draco, aunque en los libros se vea un poquitín menos que imposible...pero creo que se vale soñar (Y estarás de acuerdo que últimamente he tenido sueños raros...) En cuanto a Circulo de Amigos, ya estoy traduciendo el penúltimo capítulo...ya merito terminamos, es que el tiempo no me ha dejado, ni el trabajo, pero prometo hacerlo más rápido...Y no te preocupes por la extensión de los reviews...me encantan que sean largos...¿Qué te pareció "Escobas y bebés"?

Bueno, creo que la que ya se extendió demasiado fui yo...ahora si te dejo, un abrazo y un beso desde México, y ojalá que se repita lo del chat.

**SAKURAWINNER**: Gracias...y si, el viaje les será bastante provechoso, de varias formas, ya lo verás...sobre todo les servirá para que abran los ojos. Lamento la tardanza.

**MAYREL:** No te preocupes, lo bueno fue que pudiste salir de vacaciones y disfrutar un poco del sol...yo traigo un color muerto fresco que asusto a las personas si no me maquillo...¡¡¡Claro que me encantaría ir de nuevo a los Cabos! Pero debo terminar primero la bendita tesis TT. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que este haya sido de tu agrado.

**DRAKE MALFOY**: Gracias por leerme. Y me alegro que hayas recuperado la dirección, así me puedes decir lo que te gusta y lo que no, para que pueda mejorar en mi escritura. Lamento haberme tardado, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense.

**ARABELLA G POTTTER BLACK**: Gracias por tu review...y si, Harry está tierno, pero solo en estos últimos capítulos...ha cambiado mucho, el amor hace cosas increíbles, ¿no crees? Igual, lamento la tardanza, y prometo darme más prisa.


	15. Una noche, ¿Especial?

**Capitulo XV**

**Una noche ¿Especial?**

- Por favor, ya me siento bien, estoy muy bien...dile tú, Ginny- dijo Hermione

La pelirroja suspiró. Las últimas dos horas habían sido de locos...Harry había aparecido con la chica en brazos en el hospital, exigiendo que solo la Doctora Malfoy la atendiera...Fue difícil, porque había perdido mucha sangre...así que, en contra de las costumbres mágicas, le habían hecho una transfusión sanguínea...lo demás fue muy simple, cerrar la herida y regresarle toda la vitalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado...de hecho, podría correr un maratón...Pero Harry insistía en que Hermione se quedara en el hospital. Sonrió. Si a leguas se veía que estaba enamorado de Hermione.

"Siempre supe que sería así"- sonrió más ampliamente, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su abultado estómago.

-¿Ginny?- llamó Harry-¿Estás aquí con nosotros?

-Oh, claro, claro- sonrió- Hermi ya esta bien y puede irse.

-Pero...-protestó Harry

-Pero nada Harry- dijo Ginny- además, se recuperará mejor fuera del hospital, y a ti te vendría bien descansar...bueno, toma esto- le dijo tendiéndole un vaso.

-¿Qué es?

-Un filtro amoroso- lo bromeo-. Es una poción reanimante...tú también quedarás como nuevo.

-¿Para cuando esperan al bebé, Ginny?- pregunto Hermione mientras Harry tomaba la poción.

-Para Mayo- acarició su vientre con ternura.

-¿Y Draco?- preguntó Harry.

-Está en la oficina del Ministerio, viendo el papeleo de los presos- dijo seria- pero regresará a casa pronto...así que he de regresar a casa.

-¿Estás segura de que Hermione está bien?- preguntó Harry aprehensivo

-Harry, por enésima vez, esta como nueva- dijo Ginny , perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-De acuerdo, entonces me la llevo- dijo tomando en brazos a la castaña.

-Oye...-se quejó la chica- puedo caminar

-Y los van a multar por faltas a la moral- dijo Ginny divertida- O solo pescará un resfriado, si tienen suerte...

Harry en ese momento, se percató de que Hermione solo iba cubierta a medias por la bata del hospital...lo que causo el sonrojo de la chica y la sonrisa de Harry.

-A ver, permítanme- dijo Ginny, sacando su varita y cambiando la bata por su ropa, impecable...como si nada hubiera pasado- ahora...¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!- dijo en un tono que recordaba a la Sra. Weasley.

-¡¡Ya voy, ya voy!!- dijo Harry encaminándose a la puerta con la chica en brazos.

-Llamen si algo pasa- les dijo la pelirroja, antes de que salieran de la habitación.

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- se acercó Justin, apresuradamente.

-Si, Gracias- le sonrió la chica.

-Menudo susto nos diste- dijo el chico- por un momento pensamos que...

-Claro, claro- interrumpió Harry- pero ya está bien y me la llevo a donde estamos hospedados...Por cierto, ¿Lo trajiste?

-Sí- dijo Justin, sonriendo- toma las llaves, esta afuera en el estacionamiento.

-Gracias, ahora nos vamos- dijo Harry- te veremos mañana- añadió encaminándose a la salida con la chica en brazos.

Justin solo sonrió al verlos alejarse.

Harry llevó en brazos a Hermione durante todo el camino hacía el auto en el más completo de los silencios. Hermione se sentía un poco cansada...se sentía vacía y había olvidado ya el entusiasmo anterior de Cenicienta.

Había pasado un gran susto cuando había visto esa gran espada apunto de atacar a Harry, y más aún cuando estuvo a punto de recibir la maldición asesina.

Llegaron hasta el auto, Harry bajó a Hermione mientras le habría la puerta...pero antes de que la chica entrara al auto, se vio atrapada en un abrazo de oso...

-Hermione...jamás en la vida vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- le susurró Harry en el oído, para después enterrar su cara en el cabello de la chica- preferiría morir antes que algo te pase.

-"Y yo moriría si algo te pasara"- pensó la chica, pero solo dijo-:Gracias por cuidarme- sonrió y deshizo el abrazo, tomando sus mejillas y parándose de puntitas, le dio un beso en la frente, que causó la sonrisa del chico.

Ambos subieron al auto, para ir al hotel.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Hoy terminamos...todo ha terminado. Con un breve papeleo mañana, lo tendremos todo bien atado- comentaba Harry.

Mientras más se acercaban al hotel donde habrían de hospedarse en lo que decía. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando el hotel apareció a la vista...pero él se siguió de largo.

-¡¡Harry!! Acabas de dejar atrás nuestro hotel.

-No- movió la cabeza-. Cancelé las reservaciones. Te voy a llevar al Chariot. Es mucho más pequeño, pero creo que lo preferirás.

Aparte de ser más pequeño, era muy exclusivo. El director, con su lustroso pelo negro, sonrió al ver avanzar a Harry hacia la recepción.

-Señor Potter, qué agradable volver a verlo- el hombre miró a un botones, que de inmediato se adelantó para encargarse de las maletas-. El Señor Potter y su invitada se alojarán en el ala oeste- le indicó

Hermione experimentó una sorpresa leve y desagradable. No era su invitada; estaban allí por asuntos de trabajo. Aunque eso tampoco era del todo cierto, ya que esa noche, según Harry, iba a ser para ellos. No obstante, tuvo una sensación incómoda.

Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que Harry había reservado dos habitaciones. La suya era preciosa. Cerca de la ventana había un sofá de color verde musgo, mientras la cama y el resto del mobiliario eran de un lustroso color caoba. Una alfombra mullida de color beige cubría el suelo, y sobre el tocador y en las puertas de los closets relucían espejos. En la mesita de noche incluso había un cuenco de cristal con fruta fresca.

Después de mirar alrededor para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, Harry siguió al botones hasta otra habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Hermione ni siquiera dispuso de la oportunidad de abrir la maleta antes de oír una llamada a la puerta.

Sobresaltada, fue a abrir.

-Hola- saludo Harry

-Hola- respondió, derritiéndose un poco ante la expresión risueña.

-¿Te sientes bien como para acompañarme a cenar, Hermi?

-Claro- sonrió

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún otro sitio o...-hizo una pausa-...pedimos que nos traigan la cena a mi habitación?

-"¿Su habitación"? Luchó por respirar. La verdad era que no quería ir a ninguna parte, y tampoco tenía ganas de presentarse en el restaurante del hotel.

-Tu habitación- decidió con osadía.

Los ojos de él se encendieron y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Buena elección. ¿Me adelanto a realizar el pedido? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

-Elige tú- en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era la comida.

-Entonces, ven a las...-miró su reloj...-¿Qué te parece a las nueve?

Hermione asintió y él volvió a cruzar el pasillo. Cerró y se apoyó en la puerta para recuperar el aire. La pasada noche en sus brazos no había estado tan nerviosa. "No es más que la expectación", se dijo, la compresión de que se trataba de la Gran Noche.

La excitación hizo que temblara mientras se vestía para la cena. Se había dado un baño y estaba en bata maquillándose cuanto otra vez llamaron a la puerta.

Le tembló un poco la mano. Tragó saliva con un nudo en la garganta. Al parecer Harry era más impaciente de lo que había imaginado. Se anudó el cinturón y fue a abrir.

-Flores para usted, señorita Granger- anunció el botones con un jarrón enorme en el brazo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Rosas rojas. Como mínimo dos docenas; preciosas, de tallo largo, olorosas.

Nunca le habían enviado rosas.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y se hizo a un lado para dejar que fuera a depositarlas sobre la mesa.

Sabía que sonreía al recoger el bolso para la propina, no pudo evitarlo.

El botones se volvió y descartó su ofrecimiento.

-El señor Potter siempre se encarga de eso. Que tenga una noche agradable.- asintió y se marchó.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desdibujo un poco. ¿El señor Potter siempre se encarga de eso?. Buscó una tarjeta y la encontró entre las hojas verdes.

_Para una mujer hermosa_

_Harry_

La aguijoneó una decepción tonta. Era un bonito halago, le alegraba que la considerara hermosa, pero deseó que hubiera firmado _"Todo mi amor, Harry"_

No obstante, el hecho de que aún no se lo hubiera dicho, no significaba que no lo sintiera. Acarició un sedoso pétalo rojo. Antes que la noche terminara, estaba segura de que le diría las palabras que ansiaba oír.

Volvió a arreglarse. Se extendió crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo, luego se dio un toque de perfume en lo que Andy llamaba los "Puntos calientes".

Se puso ropa interior negra que no era más que unas tiras con un triángulo de encaje por delante. Luego se puso unas medias....de las sexys que requieren ligero. ¡¡¡Nunca en la vida se había sentido más seductora!!!

No podía llevar sostén. El corte del vestido negro no lo permitía. Al menos, tener pechos pequeños era una ventaja. Se subió las tiras finas de los hombros y se miró en el espejo. La parte frontal del vestido era bastante modesta. El escote en V era profundo, pero no demasiado. La falda no muy ceñida ni especialmente corta. Le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Pero era la espalda lo que hacía que fuera tan osado. Giró a medias para mirarse en el espejo. El escote descendía más allá de la cintura. La piel blanca de los hombros y la espalda ofrecía un marcado contraste con la tela negra. Pero le gustaba. Irguió los hombros y la espalda y se puso los zapatos de tacón.

Respiró hondo y recogió el bolso. A las nueve en punto, llamaba a la puerta de Harry.

Él abrió de inmediato.

-¡OH!- miró los vaqueros y el suéter gris que llevaba puestos.

Una sonrisa perversa se asomó a los labios de Harry al recorrer el cuerpo de ella con la vista.

-Oh, si- musitó

-No sabía...-comenzó a dar media vuelta-...esto es demasiado elegante...

-Es perfecto- la tomó por la muñeca y la hizo entrar-. Estás preciosa, Hermione. De verdad.

Otra vez esa palabra. Pero supuso que estaba bien cuando había tanta calidez en la voz.

La habitación de Harry era bonita, decorada con tonalidades de azul y oro. Sin embargo, la cama parecía desproporcionadamente grande. Dominaba casi la mitad del cuarto. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea de mármol blanco. Una música suave fluía del sistema de sonido.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino antes de cenar?

Hermione odiaba el vino.

-Claro- quizá la ayudara a relajarse. Mientras él llenaba las copas, añadió-:Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas.

-Me alegro que te gustaran- le entregó una copa-. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres cenar ahora?

-Claro- su voz sonaba rara, de modo que bebió un poco de vino para aclararla. Estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca la notar lo seco que era-. Sería estupendo- se situó detrás de ella para apartarle la silla y contuvo el aliento-. ¿Qué?- lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Nada- afirmó con voz estrangulada-. Vaya...vestido

Hermione se ruborizó y él sonrió

Comenzaron a cenar. Ella estuvo segura de que la comida era buena; pero no conseguía disfrutar de su sabor. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Había tantas cosas de que preocuparse. Entre ellas, qué sucedería después de la cena.

La sopa tenía un olor delicioso...aunque con un leve aroma a ajo. La apartó.

La ensalada era buena...pero crujiente. Se preguntó si para Harry sería tan ruidosa como para ella al masticarla. Por las dudas, solo probó un par de bocados. Se concentró en los espárragos y trató de iniciar una conversación para llenar el silencio.

-Me parece que la misión fue muy bien...

-No quiero hablar de trabajo, Hermi.

-Oh- se llevó un espárrago a la boca-. He oído que hoy ha nevado en la ciudad.

-Qué bien.

Lo miró, luego bajo la vista a su plato. "¿Porqué cuesta tanto?", se preguntó mientras mordía otro trozo de espárrago. Se suponía que estar juntos debía ser fácil, divertido. Pero esa noche, nada parecía fácil.

Harry dejo el tenedor y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No tienes hambre?- ella movió la cabeza- ¿Ni siquiera para el Mousse de chocolate?

Hermione volvió a mover la cabeza.

La miró un momento más y lentamente sus ojos se hicieron de un verde más profundo. Apartó la silla

"Oh...va a pasar al siguiente plato", pensó, con un súbito ataque de pánico.

Harry se levantó y ella se puso tensa. Lo observó mientras comenzaba a apagar todas las luces hasta que solo quedaron las velas, la chimenea y una lámpara para iluminar la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, y la voz le tembló un poco cuando él llego al último interruptor.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.

A Hermione no le cupo ninguna duda. Simplemente no estaba muy segura de que estuviera preparada para verlo.

Harry apagó la lámpara. Las llamas en la chimenea centellearon y la vela titiló en la habitación en penumbra. Fue hacia la ventana y alargó la mano.

-Ven aquí.

Encima esperaba que fuera hacia él. Sobre unas piernas que parecían de gelatina.

Se levantó despacio, camino hacia él y aceptó su mano. Los dedos cálidos la envolvieron. La acercó, luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la hizo encarar la ventana.

-Mira- abrió la cortina.

El terciopelo azul se abrió lentamente para revelar una escena salida de una postal navideña. La luz procedente del hotel caía sobre los terrenos nevados y mostraba pinos y arbustos adornados con la nieve que caía.

-Es hermoso, Harry.

El brazo de él se acercó y se inclinó para besarla. Sabía como el vino, pero a Herrmione le gustó en su lengua. La besó profunda y tiernamente, hasta que ella creyó que estaba en un sueño, con la luz de las llamas bailando en las sombras en las sombras y la nieve cayendo en el exterior. Y los brazos de Harry, fuertes y cálidos.

-Sabía que te gustaría la vista- musitó con voz ronca. La mano subió despacio por la espalda desnuda, luego bajó otra vez, introduciéndose bajo el material. Hermione tembló y se acercó a su cuerpo-. También en verano es fantástico. Y en otoño.

Le capturó la boca para volver a besarla. Pero Hemione descubrió que era incapaz de ceder a la pasión que la había dominado con anterioridad. Sentía la mente extrañamente distanciada del cuerpo y el último comentario de Harry le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

La seducción había sido bien pensada: la posada, la habitación hermosa, las velas, la música, las flores, el vino. Meticulosa en todos los detalles, igual que una de sus misiones. Pero así como todo era nuevo y maravilloso para ella, él ya había estado allí. Sin duda, con muchas mujeres.

Sabía que no era la primera para él. Pero de pronto comprendió cuanto necesitaba saber que sería la última.

Cortó el beso y giró la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro. Los labios de él le rozaron la sien. Jugó con la tira del vestido.

-Estás preciosa esta noche.

"Otra vez esas palabras". Tragó saliva y susurró:

-No necesito cumplidos, Harry. Lo que necesito es saber que sientes tú.

Bajó la tira del vestido y se inclinó para besarle la piel fresca.

-Te deseo, Hermione. Quiero hacer el amor contigo- la pegó contra su cuerpo duro-. Ven a la cama conmigo.

Un ligero dolor floreció en el pecho de ella, como si su corazón hubiera recibido un golpe repentino.

-No tengo mi camisón- murmuró. Era una tontería, pero parecía costarle concentrarse.

-No vas a necesitarlo.

El dolor en el pecho se prolongaba y se extendía...hasta que se vio obligada a separarse de sus brazos. Miró por la ventana la fría nieve que caía sobre los árboles.

Él titubeó a su espalda, luego se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿No deseas esto?- la rodeó con los brazos al hablar, sujetándola por la cintura-. ¿No me deseas?

La pegó contra él. Los hombros de Hermione reposaron en el torso de Harry y la evidencia del deseo que sentía se acomodó de forma íntima en el cuerpo de la chica.

Durante un largo momento ella saboreó el calor, la proximidad, la sensación de seguridad que sentía al estar tan pegada a Harry. Sí, deseaba eso, lo deseaba a él, pero "todo" él. No solo su cuerpo. No solo esa noche, sino su amor. Porque sin amor, no habría seguridad ni realización en sus brazos.

-Sí, te deseo- reconoció en un susurro, y al instante los brazos de él la apretaron más. Le besó la mejilla. Hermione giró la cabeza, aunque bajó las manos para cubrir las de Harry.

-Pero, a pesar de que he cambiado en estas últimas semanas, el pelo, la ropa, por dentro sigo siendo la misma, Harry. Creo en el amor y también creo que sin él, el sexo no es más que una liberación física temporal. No el lazo emocional que debería ser- le apretó las manos con fuerza y la voz sonó más ronca-: Quiero que la primera vez, la primera, que esté con un hombre, me ame. Necesito amor para que esto sea...correcto.

Harry se puso rígido. Hermione esperó, pero permaneció quieta, con los brazos de él aún en su cintura. El silencio se extendió y fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra que el pudiera pronunciar.

Y pasado un rato, ella cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas la quemaron detrás de los párpados. Salió de los brazos de Harry y el dolor que había en su interior se propagó y la consumió.

-¿Hermi?

No podía mirarlo por miedo a ponerse a llorar. Unas semanas atrás quizá hubiera cedido, lo suficientemente desesperada como para aceptar lo que él le ofrecía. Pero últimamente había aprendido mucho. Estaba dispuesta a prescindir de una boda blanca. Incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer temporalmente a un lado todo pensamiento de matrimonio. Pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar el amor.

Le dolió cada centímetro del cuerpo no volver a sus brazos. El nudo que tenía en la garganta la hizo sonar tensa al hablar.

-No, Harry. No deseo esto, después de todo. Para mí no es suficiente.

Él no la amaba.

Sin mirarlo, salió de la habitación.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno...ahora sí...lancen los tomates...Pero antes de que lo hagan, tengan en cuenta que he sido una buena niña, me he comido la sopa y me he lavado los dientes tres veces al día...Creo que eso no me ayudará mucho TT...Pero no se preocupen, juro que es un HHr y que se quedarán juntos, pero, como pudieron observar, a veces no solo es necesario que se demuestre, las palabras también son importantes...

Y si después de esta pequeña defensa aún quieren lanzar tomates...bueno, pues estoy lista y preparada con mi traje anti-tomates...

Y, también quiero agradecer el gran apoyo que le han dado a este trabajo...tengo más de 200 reviews, y eso solo por ustedes, de verdad que muchas gracias, y por ello, me siento mal por darles esta noticia...me tardaré un poco en actualizar, más o menos para la próxima semana, lamento mucho el retraso, pero van a operar a mi mamá en el transcurso de esta semana, entonces andamos como locos preparando todo...y yo estoy muy nerviosa (Literalmente, me subo a las paredes).

Bueno, agradezco mucho su comprensión...y ahora, paso a lo que más me gusta, además de escribir...contestar sus amables reviews:

**PHOEBE HERMIONE:** Bueno, Draco no sale mucho en este fic, pero como puedes ver, se caso con Ginny y son felices...aunque sigue siendo un poco antipático con Ron, y, aunque en realidad se aprecian, preferirían recibir varios cruciatas antes de admitirlo...upss..pero ese detalle es parte del otro fic que estoy escribiendo...Y lamento no contestarte a veces, no es tu culpa totalmente, lo que pasa es que, o no llegan a tiempo, o, a veces no los veo en mi correo, pero no dudes ni un segundito que me encanta recibir tus reviews...Y me imagino que la respuesta de Hermione no fue lo que imaginaste, pero necesitan arreglar cositas...mejorara, lo prometo.

**OPHELIA DAKKER**: No, como puedes ver no la dejé incapacitada de por vida...capaz que ahora si me matan...porque, debo reconocer que aunque tu sierra está guardadita, aún me pone nerviosa, espero que te haya gustado esté capítulo.

**JUST MY SOUL:** Gracias...y déjame decirte que ya empecé a leer tu fic de "Venganza, dulce venganza", pero no te he podido dejar review...no so que diablos tiene mi máquina que no me deja desplegar la ventana, así que tendré que irme a un ciber café, para ver si así se puede...pero, volviendo a tu fic, me ha encantado...en cuanto a la pareja, para mi sería fácil, porque soy super fanática del HHr, pero así como la han tratado, ya no estoy tan segura...solo espero que sufran mucho por lo que le hicieron a Hermione.

**CLAUDIO POTTER:** Bueno, es cierto, Harry le ha medio dicho lo que siente, aunque no abiertamente, y eso fue lo que propició que Hermione se fuera en ese capítulo...y no me mates todavía, si quedan juntos, lo prometo...

**SHAGY SIRIUS:** No te preocupes por la extensión del review, me encanta recibirlos y si son largos, mejor...y exactamente, tú fuiste el único que descubrió ese pequeño detalle, aunque muy significativo...porque aunque Hermione estuvo muy herida, y entre sus brazos, jamás le ha dicho que la ama...y creo que, para todos, o, al menos para la mayoría de las chicas, no solo es necesario que se demuestre que te quieran, también hacen falta las palabras (Y más si son como yo...super despistada para esas cosas)...Te entiendo, yo también estoy algo bloqueada con la continuación de este fic, pero, al final, espero que regrese la inspiración y poder terminarlo adecuadamente y no solo por cumplir...Y tendrás tu review, lo prometo, no he leído ese fic "Cuando algo se aleja del alma", pero un tiempito lo leo y te envío el review...y muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, me encantan tus reviews...

**Leonysse weasley**: ¡¡Lo siento!! De verdad que no fue mi intención dejarte angustiada...tal vez solo con la duda, lo admito. Y si, vaya que tiene con la duda a la chica, pero ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Hermione? Y antes de que me mates, te comento que de verdad esos dos quedarán juntos, lo prometo...y lo que dirá él...bueno, puedo decirte que le bajará un poco la moral...pero todo se arregla.

**IVI BLACK:** No soy tan mala, eso te lo aseguro...bueno, solo un poquitín...y no te preocupes por Harry, solo sufre un poco porque no se ha dado cuenta de que lo que siente es amor...y eso como que trae muchos líos al pobre...y todo se arregla, en serio, lo prometo.

**ANA**: ¡¡¡Claro que los quiero!!! Pero también me encanta el suspenso...por eso lo dejé ahí...y por eso ahora se quedó de esa forma este capítulo....pero ya se arreglará, lo prometo.

**OTAKU SOULD:** ¡¡¡Perdón, perdón!!! Y, sé que ahora que lo continuó, lo dejo exactamente igual, pero es por una buena causa...Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**CONSUE**: Bueno, ya les quité el suspenso del capítulo anterior...y ahora tienen que soportar el suspenso de este capítulo...pero pronto se me quitará lo mala...

**SAKIMI**: Exactamente, como te pudiste dar cuenta en este capítulo, Hermione quedo como si nada le hubiera pasado...y, tienes toda la razón del mundo, sé que si algo le pasaba...bueno, no era muy conveniente para mi...Gracias por leer.

**SAM:** No soy tan mala, ¿O si? Lamento dejarlos con la duda, y ahora más, pero eso es bonito, así siguen leyendo (Espero, porque hay quien se harta por tanto misterio) Y no te comas las uñas...es malo para las manos, las maltrata.

**ROXY WATSON:** Upsss!!! Pues creo que tendré que contratar a un abogado...y en caso muy extremo a un sepulturero...y creo que pronto, por como quedó este capítulo, ¿no es cierto? Espero que te haya gustado.

**MELWEN OF ERENDIL**: Gracias, y sé que este se fue un poco lento, pero ambos tienen que poner en orden sus sentimientos, y que mejor que separarse un tiempo...que no será mucho, lo prometo, gracias por seguir leyendo.

**AMSGLA:** Bueno, por un lado, me salve del camión de tomates, a Hermione no le pasó nada...pero, ¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo? No fue buena idea dejarlo ahí, ¿Verdad? Pero, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

Por cierto, lamento no haberte contestado el review anterior, pero no lo ví hasta que subí el episodio...Sorry. Pero no dudes que leo tus reviews, me encanta recibirlos.

**SAKURA 8:** Gracias por el review, y me siento halagada de que te haya gustado esta historia, lamento haber tardado para actualizar, pero al final, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**SAYAKAF1:** No te preocupes, ya viste que nada le paso a Hermione, y nada le pasará, solo tiene que poner en orden sus pensamientos. Gracias por el halago.

**ANTONIETTA:** ¡¡¡No me mates!!! Estoy a punto de terminar el fic, y seguro no quieres quedarte con la duda...Ah!!! Y antes de que se me olvide: ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! No me fue posible subirlo antes del 30, pero lo estoy subiendo el mismo 30, así que espero que te haya gustado...aunque sé que no te debe haber gustado nada quedarte con la duda...pero pronto se solucionará todo.

**NORELY:** No puedo evitarlo...sin suspenso las cosas serían un poquítin aburridas. Y si, Harry a evolucionado a lo largo del fic, y vaya que evolucionará ahora en la recta final, las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

**LILY GRANGER POTTER:** Gracias, y espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo con la historia...Si, lo sé, fui un poco mala por dejarlo ahí...pero era necesario, lo juro.

Me temo que no me extenderé más de 16 capítulos, creo que no soy tan buena para escribir tanto y a veces, cuando extiendes una historia, como que pierdes un poco la continuidad, por no hablar de la inspiración.

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**HERMI DE HARRY:** No, como viste, Hermione no murio...y aunque las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles para ambos, todo se solucionará, lo prometo.

**CAMY:** No te preocupes, no dejaré la historia, de hecho, es de los últimos capítulos, y me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Gracias por leer.

**PIPU- RADCLIFFE:** Gracias, y espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado. Bueno, los riesgos de una misión...si no cuidas todos los detalles, esto puede pasar, pero como vez, nada le paso.

**NATSU:** No te preocupes, ¡¡Que bueno que pudiste ir de vacaciones!! Y si, el rival de Harry solo tuvo una aparición...ahora que lo pienso...si iba a aparecer tan poco, no debí crear ese personaje, pero ya ni modo. Gracias por leer.

**FER LANGFORD**: ¡¡Lo siento!! Pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque los he dejado igual con la duda, para no perder la costumbre. En cuanto a lo del MSN, bueno, trataré de darme un tiempillo, pero como van a operar a mi mamá, no estoy muy segura, pero yo te aviso, claro que será fantástico encontrarte en el ciber espacio.

**AIOSAMI:** Creeme que no es mi intención matarte ni dejarte desesperada...aunque creo que en este capítulo te he dejado igual, con la duda, pero ya pronto todo se arreglará, lo juro y esos dos quedarán juntitos...o dejo de llamarme Adriana...Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**AND BLACK: **Creo que si soy muy mala, no solo los dejé con la duda el capítulo anterior, sino también en este...y para los nervios...bueno, creo que el té de tila es muy bueno, o el de azares...o una pelotita para liberar tensiones...Ya casi terminamos, y ya no habrá más suspenso, lo prometo.

**CARLA GRAY:** Lo siento, no he querido ser cruel, pero la estrategia del suspenso funciona...Es todo un honor que te haya gustado mi historia, sobre todo por que la pareja no es precisamente de tu agrado...y esas también fueron mis escenas favoritas...¡¡Pobre Teddy!! Y no es ninguna molestia, claro que checo tus fics, me tardaré un poquito, pero prometo que lo haré y te dejaré un review...o te escribo a tu correo, porque esta máquina y la página están confabulando en mi contra y no me dejan poner reviews.

Gracias por leer

**MIONE POTTER 18**: Upsss, me temo que lejos de compensar este capítulo el suspenso, lo cree más, ¿verdad? Y lo de la primera vez de HHr, creo que lo que escribí en este capítulo es lo más cercano...pero espero escribir algo un poco más subidito de tono, lo prometo.

**BLACK MERMAID:** Si...estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero será necesario que se pase un tiempo sin Hermione para que sé de cuenta... ya verás como termina.

**WENDELN:** Muy honrada de que te animaras a dejarme review...y si, lo admito soy un poco mala...pero me encanta el suspenso, me da gusto que te agrade mi historia.

Gracias por continuar leyendo

**MAYREL:** Muchas gracias por el Review...y no, no me habías dejado en este capítulo...Gracias por el apoyo, espero terminar pronto..


	16. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo XVI**

**Una Nueva Vida**

Él no era suficiente para ella.

Durante la siguiente semana, siempre que aparecía ese pensamiento, Harry lo desterraba con gesto adusto. Trató de concentrarse en cosas más importantes, como el informe final de la misión. Se preparó para hacer otro viaje, pero luego lo canceló. Y el viernes, mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ella, al final, reconoció que nada funcionaba como él quería.

No era capaz de dejar de pensar en Hermione, de intentar deducir cómo una noche que había planeado con tanta meticulosidad podía haber salido tan mal.

Después de haber sentido que su vida se caía a pedazos, al verla herida y sin poder hacer nada, gritarle a medio hospital y sentir que la perdía, todo se había solucionado.

Ginny había salvado su vida y se había recuperado por completo.

Le había comprado flores caras, un vino especial, la había agasajado con una comida deliciosa, que apenas había probado, en un esfuerzo por proporcionarle una noche que nunca olvidaría. Habían hablado. Se habían tocado. Se habían besado.

Y ella se había marchado.

Giró el sillón para quedar frente al escritorio mientras el recuerdo volvía a atravesarlo. Dejarla salir por aquella puerta lo había desgarrado por dentro. Había querido convencerla de no adoptar esa decisión.

Desterrar su inseguridad. Pero la había dejado irse y se había puesto a caminar por la habitación durante una hora, dándole tiempo para cambiar de idea. Luego había ido a su habitación para tratar de aclarar las cosas, solo para descubrir que se había ido.

Tiro el tintero, derramando su contenido en el informe. Odiaba el modo en el que lo había hecho sentir. Preocupado y tenso con una emoción enfermizamente próxima al miedo.

Al día siguiente había realizado el papeleo con la mayor rapidez posible y puso rumbo directamente a la casa de ella.

No paró de llamar a la puerta hasta que al final fue Andy quien abrió la suya. Le explicó que Hermione no estaba en casa, que la dejara en paz. Que no quería volver a verlo.

Después de eso el orgullo le impidió volver. Bajo ningún concepto iba a estar en un sitio donde no era deseado; de niño ya había tenido más que suficiente de eso con los Dursley. De modo que se concentró en el hecho de que la vería el lunes en el Ministerio. Supuso que por entonces tendría que hablar con él.

Había preparado sus disculpas y justificaciones. Pero ella no se había presentado para oírlas. A cambio, había recibido una lechuza del departamento de personal, explicando que Hermione había empleado las vacaciones que le quedaban como el aviso legal de dos semanas antes de irse. Había dejado el trabajo por vía lechuza...sin excusas ni remordimientos.

-"Muy Bien, perfecto", había pensado. "Mensaje recibido". La dejaría en paz. Lo que sucedía era que los pensamientos sobre Hermione no lo dejaban en paz a él.

Volvió a girar hacia la ventana. En realidad, no la culpaba por marcharse. Sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que podía llenar sus sueños. Sin embargo, si pensaba decir que no ¿Por qué diablos no lo había hecho antes, en vez de someterlos a ambos a esa agonía?

Ahora, ni siquiera sabía si seguían o seguirían siendo amigos...

Si tan solo no habría sido tan poco delicado como para mencionar que había estado con anterioridad en el hotel. Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Antes de que trabajaran juntos. Se lo habría explicado...pero no había querido ahondar demasiado en su pasado.

No quería volver a recordarle que no era el tipo de hombre que ella quería. Que no era el tipo de hombre para casarse y formar una familia. Si ni siquiera había tenido una familia...porque los Dursley no podían considerarse una familia. Había aprendido a vivir con eso...La verdadera familia la tuvo a los 16 años, cuando Sirius fue absuelto y contrajo matrimonio con Arabella. Sin embargo, solo había sido temporal...ya que, al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y realizar sus estudios superiores, se había independizado.

El Ministerio de Magia se había convertido en un lugar especial, porque se había reencontrado con Hermione...y podía trabajar con Ron, su mejor amigo.

Hacia, al menos, diez años que la conocía. ¡Diez años! No había nadie en su vida a quien conociera tan bien como a ella. Ni que le importara más...Bueno, tal vez Ron. No habían tenido un buen inicio, pero se habían hecho buenos amigos...Los tres.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza buscar algo más, sin duda porque siempre había sabido que no era adecuado para ella. Pero todo cambió cuando Hermione anunció que buscaba a un hombre. Después del beso, no pudo evitar desear ser algo más que un amigo.

Pero, a cambio, ya no la tenía en su vida.

Disgustado, se levantó. Necesitaba salir un rato. Respirar aire fresco y despejar la mente. Salió de la oficina y atravesó el de ella sin querer mirar el escritorio vacío. Caminó por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Se metió en el ascensor...y salió cuando paró a recoger más pasajeros. No tenía ningún rumbo en la mente, ningún sitio al que ir. Solo quería moverse para escapar de los sentimientos que crecían en su interior.

Al adentrarse por otro pasillo, pensó que no debería echarla tanto de menos. Se sentía solo sin Hermione. No lograba quitársela de la cabeza. Las imágenes de ella la seguían a todas horas.

No dejaba de ver su cara, de oír su suave voz...

Se detuvo en seco, con la boca reseca. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No, esa era su voz. Salía de la cafetería.

Miró dentro....y la vio. Con la reacción instintiva de un cazador natural, se apartó un poco de la entrada, para poder observarla sin ser visto..."Pero que rayos, Soy un mago"- se dijo, y apuntándose con la varita, se volvió invisible...y entró a la cafetería, quedándose junto a la puerta.

Estaba, varita en mano, colocando un ramillete de muerdazo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y un suéter verde. Un pañuelo rojo le cubría la cabeza. Se había subido las mangas hasta los codos.

Tenía expresión concentrada, mordiéndose un labio...como solía hacerlo en los exámenes. Se veía pálida y un poco más delgada, pero maravillosa.

La miraba con tanta ansiedad, que no fue hasta que Colin Creevey habló cuando se dio cuenta de que había otras personas en la sala...Colin y Terry Boot.

-Eh, Hermone- llamó Colin, colocando unas velas flotantes en el extremo más alejado de la sala- ¿Aquí también pongo un poco de muérdago?

-No exageremos- Hermione miro en aquella dirección-. Creo que es suficiente con una guirnalda.

Harry estudió todos los rincones y llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione y compañía estaban decorando el lugar para la fiesta de navidad de esa noche.

Frució el ceño. Cuando Ron se enteró de la renuncia de Hermione, había pedido a Luna Lovegood que ayudará en los preparativos. Pero aunque no había prestado mucha atención en su momento, había oído que Luna llevaba ausente por enfermedad los últimos días. Sin duda, había recurrido a Hermione para que supervisara todo, y como de costumbre, esta había respondido presentándose para encargarse de la decoración.

El pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa melancólica....Era típico de ella...Ayudar siempre a quien lo necesitara. Además a Hermione le encantaba la navidad y no querría que nadie quedara decepcionado en la fiesta. Y sin duda habría pensado que no se encontraría con él.

La idea le dolió como un puñetazo. Tensó los músculos al contener el impulso de volverse visible, acercarse y obligarla a que hablara con él. Quería exigir algunas respuestas, hacerla escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

Pero de todos los recuerdos que tenía de Hermione, el más recurrente era el de la tristeza en sus bellos ojos antes de escapar de la habitación del hotel...antes de huir de él. Después de mirarla por última vez, se alejo de allí.

Aquella noche, Hermione se detuvo un momento en el exterior de la cafetería. Incluso para su mirada crítica, la decoración parecía un éxito.

Las mesas redondas de metal habían cobrado elegancia al cubrirlas con manteles rojos y centros de flores de Nochebuena. El techo, encantado como el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, mostraba un cielo invernal, de hecho, caía nieve, que se desvanecía justo antes de caer sobre los invitados. Las velas, distribuidas en lugares estratégicos, le daban a la sala un resplandor íntimo. Un colorido árbol de navidad dominaba un rincón, el otro estaba ocupado por la barra improvisada. Las mesas con cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel se alineaban cerca, y el delicioso aroma a pavo y jamón impregnaba la atmósfera. El aire vibraba con el zumbido de las conversaciones y suave música rock.

Casi todos reían y charlaban en pequeños grupos...Todos daban la impresión de estar pasándoselo en grande, como si se sintieran felices de encontrarse allí.

Excepto ella.

Miró alrededor otra vez, pero no vio a Harry. No había querido asistir a la fiesta anual que daba el Ministerio de Magia, pero no había sido capaz de negarse. No cuando Luna necesitaba su ayuda.

Abandonar la habitación de Harry había sido lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en la vida...incluso más que cuando tomó la decisión de irse a estudiar a Francia.

De vuelta a su cuarto, había sabido que no podía quedarse en el hotel, con él tan cerca, de modo que había metido en la maleta toda la ropa que antes había guardado con tanto cuidado y llamado un taxi para ir a casa de los Malfoy...después de todo, no podía desaparecerse así como así, en un lugar muggle.

No había llorado durante el recorrido, ni aún cuando le dijo a Ginny que Harry no la amaba...incluso sonrió ante el enojo de la pelirroja y su decisión de hablar seriamente con Harry...después de convertirlo en algún insecto. Antes de usar la chimenea, aseguró que estaba bien. Pero al llegar a casa y ver a Andy y contarle lo sucedido, el pesar por lo que pudo ser creció en su interior y se desbordó en lágrimas. Andy la había consolado con abrazos y helado. Había escuchado con paciencia, discutido cada detalle, hasta que Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que no habría podido hacer nada más. No después de descubrir que Harry no la amaba.

"Si, hice lo correcto al irme", pensó mientras arreglaba una charola con pastelillos. Era una pena que fuera tan doloroso.

Pero, doloroso o no, necesitaba continuar con su vida. Dejar todo atrás

-¿Y si Harry va a la fiesta?- le había preguntado Andy con preocupación mientras la peinaba-.¿Qué harás entonces?

-Tendré que verlo. No puedo estar escondiéndome siempre de él- había respondido- Huir fue la única solución que se me ocurrió en el momento, pero no quiero que se convierta en un estilo de vida.

Su amor por Harry, "Mi anterior amor por Harry", se recordó con severidad, mientras revisaba que el encantamiento a las charolas de comida funcionara adecuadamente y apareciera más comida conforme se terminaba la comida, no era nada más que un estado mental que se alteraría con el tiempo, la fuerza de voluntad y un montón de afirmaciones...ya había funcionado una vez.

Aunque, al terminar la tarea, y algo tensa, volvió a mirar en torno a la sala. Estaba a punto de ir a reunirse con Luna, a quien había visto sola junto al árbol de Navidad con las manos apoyadas sobre el montículo que era su estómago y cara preocupada, cuando vio a Harry.

Fue como si un puño se cerrara sobre su corazón y como si el estómago se le encogiera. Unos escalofrios recorrieron su espalda. Harry tenía una copa en la mano, y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se encontraba al lado de Ron y Lavender. Esta dijo algo, y cuando él ladeó la cabeza para escuchar, esbozó su típica sonrisa. A Hermione se le secó la boca. Se volvió y casi se lanzó sobre la barra. Necesitaba beber algo.

Pero antes de poder llegar ahí, Colin llegó hasta donde estaba.

-Eh, Hermione, pensé que no vendrías- la contempló de arriba abajo con su mirada brillante y feliz-. Vaya, estás magnifica.

-¿Si?- miró por encima del hombro para ver que hacía Harry en es momento

-Si- la voz joven de Colin irradiaba admiración-. Te sienta muy bien el rojo.

Al voltear a verlo, comprendió que le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

-Gracias, Colín- se pasó una mano por la falda-. Tú también te vez muy bien.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó

¿Salir a la pista? ¿Dónde Harry podía verla? No, no quería bailar. Pero en ese momento se encontró con los ojos esperanzados de Colin y supo que esconderse ya no era una opción, Irguió los hombros y sonrió.

-Sería agradable, Colin.

Fijó la vista en el rincón más apartado de Harry, pero Colin la condujo al centro de la pista. Estaba sonando una canción movida, con ritmo latino.

Hermione intentó bailar con discreción, manteniendo muchos cuerpos entre el último sitio donde había visto a Harry, y ella. Cuando al fin se detuvo la música, respiró aliviada.

-Gracias, Colin- musitó jadeante-. Ha sido divertido. De verdad...

Un toque ligero sobre el hombro la hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir. Contuvo el aire y giró.

Detrás de ella, se hallaba Justin Finch-Fletchley. Le sonrió- ¿Te gustaría bailar, señorita Hermione?

En ese momento, sonó una pieza lenta...cuando la música terminó, Hermione se volvió al sentir otro contacto en el brazo. En esa ocasión, era Frank Stephens, un inefable.

Y así transcurrió la velada. Un hombre tras otro, un baile tras otro...Hasta Ron bailó varias piezas con ella. Hermione nunca había sido jamás tan popular y tan buscada.

Pero ella no dejaba de pensar en Harry, de estar atenta a verlo. La preocupación por un posible enfrentamiento la ponía tensa, pero él no se le acercó. Al parecer había decidido dejarla en paz. Hermione comprendía que era lo más sensato, pero no pudo evitar que la dominara la tristeza.

-Es una gran fiesta- comentó Terry Boot, su pareja de baile en ese momento-. Pero has descuidado una cosa...-movió la cabeza con pesar.

-¿Qué?

-El muérdago. Colin se quejó de ello y he de reconocer que tiene razón.

-Por lo que he oído en la barra, no te escudas en el muérdago para besar a una mujer Terry- sonrió levemente.

-¡Eh!- trató de parecer ofendido, pero sin mucho éxito-. Deja que te diga que esos rumores desagradables son mentira...todos. Soy un tipo anticuado. Conozco el valor de una gran tradición navideña.

Él alzó la vista un segundo y Hermione comprendió que la estaba guiando hacia el muérdago que había colgado en un rincón de la sala. Terry ya había sorprendido a varias mujeres bajo el ramillete, y al parecer ella iba a ser su siguiente víctima.

Pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, los interrumpieron.

-Es mi turno- anunció una voz profunda detrás de ella.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. Alzó la vista hacia Harry.

Él la miro unos segundos, luego miro a Terry, quien daba la impresión de querer protestar. Pero tras un breve vistazo a Harry, cedió con un suspiro.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos luego Hermione.

-Yo no contaría con ello- murmuro Harry mientras Terry se alejaba-. Hola- susurró al concentrarse en ella.

-Hola- contestó Hermione.

-Me alegro que vinieras.

-Y yo también- era evidente que podía hablar con él sin desmoronarse. Nada muy ingenioso, pero...

La música volvió a sonar.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Yo, verás....-sintió alarma. Pretendía decir que no, pero antes de que pudiera articular una negativa cortés, Harry le había pasado la mano por la cintura y se movían por la pista. Sabía que temblaba, pero Harry no parecía notarlo.

-Estás preciosa esta noche vestida de rojo- no había nada ligero en el tono de voz de Harry.

Y de repente, Hermione comprendió que no tendría que haber vuelto, no debería haber corrido el riesgo de verlo tan pronto. Andy había tenido razón, no estaba lista. Amar a Harry no era un estado mental del que pudiera obligarse a salir, sino el estado en el que se hallaba su corazón. Y necesitaba tiempo para sanar.

No podía soportarlo. Intentó soltarse, pero esa vez, Harry no la dejó escapar. Se detuvo.

-Hermione- susurró- Alza la vista.

Sin pensarlo, obedeció. Vio el muérdago y luego los ojos de él. Cerró los propios para escapar a su verde mirada, profunda, al tiempo que la boca de Harry se cerraba sobre la suya.

Volver a besarlo era el cielo...y el infierno. Sus labios eran tan persuasivos. Posesivos. No fue un beso largo, pero la marcó profundamente. Y en cuanto él levanto la cabeza, se separó de sus brazos.

Harry seguía sosteniéndole la mano. Respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla.

-Necesito volver al trabajo. Comprobar que no falta nada.

Pero él no dio la impresión de oírla. Sin soltarla, la condujo por entre las parejas que bailaban y más allá de la puerta del salón.

-Harry...aguarda. Espera un minuto.

Durante un momento los envolvió la oscuridad.

Luego él la soltó y, tomando su varita, apareció varias velas...que le daba un ambiente íntimo al lugar.

Hermione parpadeó y miró alrededor confusa.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ni se molestó en apartar la vista de ella.

-Creo que en la despensa.

Sobre estanterías metálicas había apiladas enormes latas de verduras. También había diversas ollas y sartenes.

-¿Y qué hacemos en la despensa?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, Harry.

-Tú sí...-movió la cabeza-. Pero yo no.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron, luego volvió a palidecer.

-Sí- musitó- lo sé.

-Hermione...por favor- dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al verla retroceder. Bajó las manos. Sus ojos mostraron una expresión seria al añadir-:Siento lo de la otra noche. Jamás debía llevarte a ese lugar.

Algo en la voz de él provocó un nudo en la garganta de Hermione. No supo que decir. Harry la miró a los ojos.

-Quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo.

-Harry...-se le quebró la voz. Juntó las manos. ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil?- He de irme. No quiero jugar más a este juego.

-No es un juego- tensó los hombros-. Nunca lo ha sido contigo- la incredulidad de Hermione debió aparecer reflejada en su expresión, porque él apretó la mandíbula-. Habló en serio. Sé que mi historial de relaciones no es bueno. Pero tú me dijiste que habías cambiado por fuera, pero no por dentro. Bueno, desde que te conozco, ahora lo comprendo, yo he cambiado por dentro. Quiero algo más en la vida que unas relaciones breves y sin sentido. Quiero alguien con quien desarrollar una vida.

Se acercó y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, le tomó los dedos entre los suyos y los apretó.

-Esta última semana he aprendido lo terrible que es tu ausencia. Cuánto te hecho de menos- el dolor se reflejó en su ojos, y la voz se tornó más suave y urgente-. Por favor, cariño, vuelve conmigo. Sin ti no tengo con quien hablar...nadie con quien jugar. No hay nadie a quien provocar y cuidar- alzó la mano de ella para apoyarla sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y susurró-:Hermione. Sin ti no tengo a quien amar.

Amar. La palabra flotó en el aire, la atravesó y se extendió por ella con todo su significado de júbilo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y la sonrisa brillante al acariciarle la mejilla.

-Oh Harry, Te amo tanto.

Durante un momento la observó sin moverse. Luego la tomó en brazos para darle un beso apasionado y profundo.

-Hermione, Cariño...-Volvió a besarla y luego murmuro sobre sus labios-:Quiero estar contigo, todos los días y todas las noches.

-¿Te refieres a que vivamos juntos?- preguntó mientras con un dedo seguía la línea de su mandíbula.

-Por supuesto que quiero que vivamos juntos...justo después de casarnos- la abrazó con gesto posesivo-. Quero que me pertenezcas por completo...y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio sacar un pequeño estuche de terciopelo. Levantó la tapa y del interior extrajo el solitario.

-Harry...-Se le ahogó la voz. Las lágrimas iluminaron sus ojos cuando él se lo puso.

Lo admiro antes de que él volviera a tomarla en brazos.

-Es precioso. Es magnifico...

-Dice que eres mía- y le selló los labios con un beso.

Aquí estoy dando lata de nuevo...muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos para mi mami, que, afortunadamente, ya se encuentra mejor, y ya está en casa, un poco adolorida, pero bien...

Lamento mucho haber puesto de un día para otro que era el penúltimo capítulo...pero me olvide comenzar a poner que ya eran los últimos capítulos, espero sepan perdonar a esta despistada chica que está obsesionada con el mundo de Harry Potter, y, en especial, con la pareja HHr.

Antes de que otra cosa pase, contestaré a sus amabilisimos reviews:

**MIONE POTTER:** Upss...bueno, pues con tanta fruta, podré poner un local de ensaladas...Y tienes razón, creo que después de esto califico como una torturadora especialista, aunque nunca fue mi atención.

Y espero que el final te haya gustado al grado de evitarme una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

**OPHELIA DAKKER:** A mi también, creo que hubiera sido muy fácil ceder a sus impulsos, pero demostró que tenía fe en lo que creía, y sabe que el amor es lo importante y por lo que el mundo se mueve...creo que le tengo un poco de miedo a tu sierra, espero que la tengas muy bien guardada.

**SHAGY SIRIUS:** Gracias, a mi también me gustó la actitud de Hermione...¿Te das cuenta donde estuvo el error de Harry? Tiene miedo de decir lo que siente, ni si quiera el hecho de que casi estuvo a punto de perderla lo ha hecho reflexionar en ello...No sé si mi punto de vista estuvo un poco exagerado, definitivamente, no soy chico...y creo que la tonta de yo debí pedir ayuda en este punto.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, mi mamá ya esta bien, afortunadamente, y, en lo particular, me encanta esa frase "Supe que te amaba sin conocerte", porque siempre he tenido la loca idea, bueno, según muchas personas, de que en algún lugar del mundo existe esa persona especial que está destinada a nosotros, así que, en cierta forma, la amamos sin conocerla.

No te preocupes por las posdatas, de vez en cuando, me entra la locura por ellas y también dejo demasiadas.

**FER LANGFORD:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, mi mami ya está bien. Si, ese capítulo fue un poco triste, así que espero que este haya compensado un poco lo ocurrido...Harry estaba un poco confundido, pero ahora la cordura ha llegado a él. ¿Te gustó la forma en que lo hizo?

**EMILYWOLEN:** Me encanta ver tus reviews, aunque, como a ti, uno de mis capítulos favoritos es este y el que sigue. Por mi parte, he estado leyendo My Own, y me encanta, sobre todo cuando la linda Hermione se cae por la escalera....bueno, le cae a Harry, me reí mucho...perdón por no dejarte el debido review en tu fic, pero la máquina sigue confabulando en mi contra.

**TERE POTTER:** Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, y estaré esperando tu opinión final.

**MARY:** Gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**PIPU-RADCLIFFE**: Creo que tu pregunta a quedado respondida, si la ama, pero es un poco cabeza hueca...y creo que si termino bien...O, ¿A ti que te parece?

**MAKY:** Yo te ayudaría, pero como vez, a recuperado la cordura, yo lo hubiera hecho desde que llegaron a ese lugar. No te preocupes, me alegra ver tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**AMSGLA:** Creo que tendré que tendré que mudarme, antes de que me envíes el camión de tomates...pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**GALA POTTER:** Gracias, me agrada que te guste, y sobre todo, que también te agrade el HHr. Trataré de avisarte, pero mi máquina sabotea algunas cosas, así que no lo garantizo pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo.

**ROXY WATSON:** No es mi intención causarte un infarto, solo dejarte en suspenso...y espero no haberte hecho esperar pronto...pero por si las dudas, voy a mudarme pronto.

**CELESTE POTTER:** Si, me encanta crear suspenso, y me encantó más escribirlo, lamento mucho que se haya terminado, pero todo debe cerrar un ciclo. Espero que te haya gustado.

**LEONYSSE WEASLEY**: Así es, era una seducción en toda la regla, pero cometió el error de llevarla a ese sitio, eso sin contar que las cosas sin amor no funcionan...aunque creo que esta vez fue difícil para Hermione el resistirse...Pero creo que ya regreso la cordura a Harry...Espero que te haya gustado este episodio y gracias por tus buenos deseos, mi mami ya está bien.

**CONSUE**: Al principio, parecía eso, pero como puedes ver, solo es que Harry se sentía aún un poco confundido, pero todo se ha arreglado. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**CARLA GRAY:** ¡¡¡Exactamente!! Pero pensó que con Hermione sería igual que con las otras, pero ella se encargó de dejarle ver que no era así. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, mi mami ya está bien. Y si Luna es la chica de Ron, y estoy trabajando en eso, espero pronto poder publicar.

**HERMIONE POTTER 78:** Pero solo fue por un momento, porque no sabe que esperar aún. Y espero que este haya sido un buen final y que te haya agradado.

**KIRE:** Gracias, ya empezaba a tener manía a los tomates. Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado...

**PHOEBE HERMIONE:** Si, la operación de mi mamá fue todo un éxito, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Lamento no haber avisado antes que eran los últimos capítulos, pero he andado con la cabeza en la luna...no te preocupes, cuando tenga la otra historia, yo te aviso, muchisisisismas gracias por leer.

**ANTONIETTA:** Fue un placer. Siento no haber avisado antes lo de que eran los últimos capítulos, pero soy un poquítin despistada, y lo había olvidado. Trataré de seguir escribiendo. Tienes toda la razón, Hermione hizo bien en irse, si no, Harry no se habría dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...Me he salvado de que me cortes el cuello, como puedes ver, si han terminado juntos.

**AIOSAMI:** Gracias, me agrada que te guste, y también, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, mi mami ya está bien, Gracias a Dios. Yo te ayudo a golpear a Harry...pero ya no tanto, ¿no crees? Finalmente reaccionó y todo salió bien para ambos.

**BLANCA:** Gracias, no te preocupes, que rico que te fuiste de vacaciones...y también me he salvado de los tomatazos, ya quedaron juntos.

**CARLOTA:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusta. Me halaga que pienses que puedo ser una escritora en serio, pero la verdad, esto no es lo mio, es el primer fic que escribo y me halaga ver que ha gustado.

**ARLET**: Eres la primera persona que me dice que le gusta el suspenso. Si, Hermione nunca puede dejar de ser Hermione, aunque sería interesante verlo, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho esas otras parejas, claro, respeto todas las preferencias, pero para mi, la mejor es HHr.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi mami.

**MAYREL**: Gracias, y espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado...

**BLACK MERMAID**: Gracias, a mi también me emocionó escribir...y si, debieron separarse un poco para admitir sus sentimientos.

**MARINA CASTILLO**: Gracias, has hecho que me ruborice...y espero que el final te haya gustado...

Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo por el momento...pero creo que a todos nos gustaría un epílogo, así que pronto lo estaré subiendo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por animarme a seguir escribiendo, el resultado de este trabajo se debe, en gran parte, al ánimo que a través de sus reviews me han hecho llegar.

Espero que hayan disfrutando este episodio...

Besos

Ady


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Un año después...**

Vamos Harry.

-No. Es Nochebuena. Hemos disfrutado de una buena cena...de un gran postre...y lo único que deseo ahora es relajarme.

Hermione dejó que el silencio se extendiera, quebrado únicamente por el fuego al crepitar en la chimenea.

Luego, preguntó otra vez:

-¿Por favor? Una rápida.

Harry soltó un suspiro resignado y se acomodó más en el sofá de la casa que habían comprado en las afueras de la ciudad. Apartó la vista del fuego y miro a su esposa, sentada junto a él.

-Todas han sido rápidas últimamente. Ese es el problema.

-Estoy segura de que esta vez lo harás mejor- indicó ella.

-Lo habría hecho mejor la última vez si no te hubieras puesto ese maldito camisón para distraerme- gruño, sintiendo que se excitaba con solo recordarlo. Le encantaba ese camisón blanco en Hermione. Bajó la mano para capturar los dedos delgados que se deslizaban por su costado hacia el punto sensible que tenía bajo las costillas y la miró. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Recién salida de la ducha, se había puesto un pans rosa y las pantuflas afelpadas para mantenerse cálida durante la cena. Sabía lo suave que era la piel de ella bajo el esponjoso algodón. Con las manos y con la boca había explorado cada hueco delicado y cada curva femenina...algo que planeaba repetir muy pronto en la cama enorme que tenían.

¡¡Desde luego, no quería perder tiempo jugando al ajedrez!!!

Abrió la boca para decírselo...pero la volvió a cerrar al encontrarse con su mirada. Los ojos castaños tenían una expresión expectante y esperanzada y los labios esbozaban una sonrisa seductora.

Suspiró, reconociendo la derrota, y le soltó la mano.

-De acuerdo. Jugaré. Pero solo una partida.

-¡Estupendo!

Saltó a buscar el tablero mientras Harry aparecía una mesa pequeña y dos sillas junto al fuego. Hermione se sentó frente a él y de inmediato comenzó a distribuir las piezas.

En un tiempo ridículamente breve, Harry comprendió que tenía problemas.

-¿Harry?

-¿Hmmmm?- dijo, mientras le pedía al caballo que se moviera.

-Hagamos una apuesta.

La miró...algo que había intentado evitar porque le había estado dando vueltas a un peón suyo contra los labios desde que lo capturo...¡¡Se veía tan sexy!!!

Se reclinó en la silla y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Oh, no sé. Una apuesta amistosa para hacer interesante la partida- movió el peón en un gesto vago, luego se lo llevó otra vez a los labios mientras fingía que reflexionaba-. ¿Qué te parece si en caso de que gane yo, abrimos los regalos esta noche?

Esa noche ya había trazado planes, que involucraban tener a Hermione desnuda en sus brazos delante de la chimenea.

-Y si ganas tú- continuó ella-, los abrimos por la mañana.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. La veía demasiado segura como para sentirse a gusto aceptando.

-Ya habíamos acordado abrirlos por la mañana. No creo...-calló al sentir el pie descalzo de ella por debajo del borde del pantalón. Le acarició la pantorrilla y luego retiró el pie. De pronto, volvió a sentirlo por la parte interior del muslo...Retirándolo lenta y sensualmente-. De acuerdo- gruño-. Acepto- con gesto lóbrego, pidió al alfil que se moviera.

Dos movimientos más tarde, Hermione declaraba:

-Jaque Mate-le sonrió al ver su expresión aturdida, se levantó y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza-. Iré a buscar los regalos. Los míos están en el dormitorio.

Con un suspiro, Harry se puso a guardar las piezas. Era evidente que se había equivocado al enseñarle a jugar mejor el Ajedrez. Se levantó, se estiró y después retiró de debajo del árbol el regalo que le había comprado. Observó el pino grande. Abrir los regalos no les llevaría mucho tiempo. El olor a pino y el resplandor de las luces sobre la piel desnuda de Hermione le estaban dando una idea fantástica...

Hermione regreso unos momentos más tarde con el camisón puesto y descubrió a Harry sentado en el sofá con expresión satisfecha en su rostro. Más allá, vio la almohada y la manta que había colocado bajo el árbol...Lo que le dio una idea acerca de las "Actividades navideñas"- sonrió pícara.

Se reunió con el en el sofá y se sentó con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo.

-Tú primero- dijo Harry, y le entregó su regalo.

Hermione lo aceptó y con cuidado retiro el papel plateado para revelar un estuche negro de terciopelo de forma oblonga. Levantó la tapa y se quedó boquiabierta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, Harry...-era un collar con un solitario, que hacía juego con su anillo de compromiso. Lo alzó y lo vio centellear a la luz de la chimenea-. Es deslumbrante. Es precioso. Es...vaya, es un Moustier.

-Si, bueno...-hizo una mueca.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- contuvo una sonrisa.

Le dio la espalda y Harry le abrochó con destreza el pequeño cierre. Cuando volvió a girar, él contuvo el aliento. El diamante colgaba en la profunda V del escote del camisón, justo entre sus pechos.

-Estás preciosa, cariño- musitó. Quiso tomarla en brazos, pero Hemione lo frenó con gentileza.

-Es tu turno- le entregó un paquete grande.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué podrá ser?- comentó...como si no lo hubiera agitado cien veces desde que lo descubrió en el armario. Arrancó el papel y esbozó una sonrisa enorme al abrir la caja. Justo lo que había esperado. Saco el suéter verde que ella le había tejido-. Es precioso, cariño- observó como se le iluminaba la cara y añadió-: Pero...-titubeó.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-Pero ahora que ya no tengo mi madeja de lana, ¿con qué voy a jugar?- la miró significativamente.

-Con esto- sonrió al entregarle otro regalo.

Harry lo acepto con curiosidad. Ese sí lo tenía desconcertado, ya que al agitarlo no había descubierto nada.

Y cuando lo abrió, al principio pensó que la caja estaba vacía, ya que no vio más que papel fino. La miro desconcertado.

-Vuelve a mirar- la voz de Hermione sonaba extrañamente emocionada.

Él apartó el papel y descubrió un par de hilos de lana unidos.

Uno rosa y el otro azul.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir muy rápido. Experimentó un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a hablar.

-¿Estás...?

-Sí, estoy embarazada...¡Estamos embarazados!!!- exclamó antes de que él pudiera terminar la pregunta. Se arrojó a sus brazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara.

-Oh, cariño...-se le quebró la voz. La sentó en su regazo y enterró la cara en el cabello suave-. ¿Cuándo?- logró preguntar.

-Dentro de siete meses. Nuestro bebé nacerá a finales de julio...será un bello regalo de cumpleaños, Harry- Hermione jamás había esperado ver una expresión tan maravillada en la cara de su esposo.

-Hermi, te amo tanto.

La abrazó y ella apoyó la mejilla en el corazón de él. Sonrió al sentir un beso en la cabeza y la mano grande de Harry extenderse sobre su vientre aún liso. Sabía que en un minuto se iban a tumbar ante el fuego a hacer el amor. Establecerían otro recuerdo, otro vínculo en la cadena de su vida en común...que sin saberlo, había empezado, hacia varios años, en el Expreso de Hogwarts...siendo ambos unos niños.

Atesoraba todos los momentos pasados a su lado, los buenos y los malos...Pero, también saboreaba esos momentos en que, cobijada en sus brazos, sabía que estaba segura y a salvo.

Y era amada.

**FIN**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Bueno, pues aquí está el final...Sé que no fue muy largo, pero, en lo particular, me gustó mucho como quedo...

Agradezco a todos el que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, siendo que es la primera que escribo, y, como ya había comentado antes, esto es lo primero que escribo...Por cierto...dedicaré un espacio a contestar los reviews que me dejen de este último capítulo, realmente me gustaría saber si fue de su agrado...Gracias a todos de ante mano.

Y, como siempre, paso a la parte que más me gusta, contestar sus amables reviews:

**CANDY GRANGER:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo...lamento no haberte contestado antes, pero soy muy despistada y se me perdieron de vista algunos reviews, y es bueno que Harry le haya dicho a Hermione lo que sentía, y que ella lo haya aceptado...

Gracias por leer.

**DLU.** Lamento no haber contestado a tu amable review, pero se me quedó en mi correo, pero aquí estoy, corrigiendo el error. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**OPHELIA DAKKER:** Pues me siento más tranquila con tu sierra guardada...aunque sé que está lista para usarse, pero de aquí a que la saques, tendré tiempo de correr, espero. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya agradado y muchísisimas gracias por leer.

**MIONE POTTER18:** Si...gracias por decir que he mejorado. Y espero que el final te haya gustado...

**ANTONIETTA**: Gracias, eso quiere decir que si te gusto, pero, algún día tenía que terminarlo, y espero que te haya gustado el final. Y si, está linda página tiene delirio de querer dominar el mundo, afortunadamente no lo ha hecho y te dejo entrar y leer el capítulo.

Me alegra mucho que hayas aprobado tu examen, apuesto que sientes que te quitaste un peso de encima.

Bueno, pues solo me queda agradecerte el que te tomaras tu tiempo para leer. Suerte en todo lo que hagas.

**LILYEM:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado...y en cuanto a otra historia, ya la tengo esbozada más o menos, pero, por el momento, estoy escribiendo la continuación de esta historia, así que me tardaré un poquitin...¡¡¡Por supuesto que será HHr!!!!

FER LANGFORD: Me alegra que te haya hecho feliz...Harry maduró, tienes toda la razón, a veces es necesario separarse un poco para crecer...Lamento que te haya tomado por sorpresa el que se te fuera a terminar el fic...es que soy un poco despistada, y había olvidado mencionarlo...sorry. Gracias, si, mi mami ya está bien...

Te envío también un gran abrazo.

**IVI BLACK:** Gracias...ya estoy pensando en otro fic con esta pareja, pero, por el momento, me estoy concentrando en la continuación de este fic...por cierto...¿Tú eres la autora del fic "De vuelta al comienzo"? Porque he de decirte que me encanta...

**GALADRIEL MALFOY:** No te preocupes, Igual me alegra saber que sigues leyendo. Espero que este final te haya agradado.

**MONIK:** ¡¡¡Y vaya que dijo que si!!! Y si, Harry es un poco posesivo (A quien engaño...lo hice bastante posesivo) pero estarás de acuerdo que es lo justo, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que la niña le dijera que si...Muchas gracias por leer.

**KIRE**: Me gustaría mucho regalarte un Harry en tu cumple...pero no creo que a Rowling le gustara mucho...pero igual se lo robamos por un día, apuesto que ni cuenta se dará.

Gracias, a mi también me gusta mucho el romance.

**CLAUDIO POTTER:** Me alegra saber eso...y me agradaría saber que te ha gustado el final...Muchisisimas gracias por leer.

**PIPU-RADCLIFFE:** Como puedes ver, si tuvo un final feliz...y bueno, el cambio de Harry se debió a que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si no dejaba de lado su orgullo...perdería lo mejor de su vida. Lamentablemente se termino, pero estoy escribiendo la continuación...aunque me tardaré un poco....y estoy de acuerdo contigo...¡¡¡VIVA EL HHr!!!

**ROXY WATSON:** Me has hecho ruborizar...muchas gracias por todos tus halagos....aunque debo reconocer que me asustaste un momento con eso del asesinato, pero después me volvió el color a la cara.

Gracias por leer...agradezco mucho por tu tiempo.

**MALY**: Me temo que si, es el final...pero estoy escribiendo la continuación del fic, donde nos enteraremos de la historia de Ron...estoy un poco atrasada, porque con lo de mi mamá y la tesis, tengo un poco de bloqueo, pero espero pronto estar dando lata de nuevo con otra historia.

**BLANCA:** Si, a mi también, debían quedar juntos. Gracias, de verdad por todo tu apoyo al leer el fic...y espero pronto estar dando más lata de nuevo. Gracias, también por tus buenos deseos para mi mami.

**HERMI DE HARRY**: Tu también me hiciste ruborizar...Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto...y gracias por decir que te alegre el día...igual tú, alegraste mi día con tu review...Gracias por leer.

**MELWEN OF ERENDIL**: Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho...y como puedes ver, claro que se reconciliaron. Espero que te haya gustado el final.

AIOSAMI: Gracias, si, mi mami está bien. ¿Verdad que si? A mi también me encantó esa frase...y mira que estaba un poco deprimida ese día, pero quedó bien. Muchisisisisisimas gracias por leer.

**HARUMI-CHAN**: No te preocupes por los reviews, igual me da gusto saber que te han gustado los episodios que he escrito.

**SHAGY SIRIUS**: ¡¡¡Arriba ese ánimo!!! Es cierto que es triste estar solito, pero solo es una etapa en lo que esa persona especial aparece. Y hay que atrevernos, como Harry, ha dar el gran paso, dejar de lado nuestro orgullo y hacerlo...y sé que justo como Hermione, sabremos apreciar ese gran regalo, puesto que se está brindando así mismo.

Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia leer mi historia y por tus consejos, realmente los aprecié mucho y esperaba con ansias tu review...Hasta la próxima.

**FLOR:** Gracias por leer...y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado también.

**LEONYSSE WEASLEY**: Si, a mi también, sobre todo, que se haya decidido. Si, quise que Hermione bailara con todos, en compensación a lo que había hecho Harry...aunque me hubiera gustado que Terry la besara, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, preferí que Harry llegara al rescate. Yo también lamento que se termine, pero espero estar dando lata con la continuación de este fic.

Muchisisisimas gracias por leer.

ARLET: Si, a mi también me gusto imaginarme a Harry declarándose a Hermione. Eso del muerdago se me hizo divertido...es que a mi me paso en una fiesta, eso de que te besen...bueno, pero volviendo al tema...Si, la madre del hijo de Ron es ella, tienes toda la razón del mundo, y estoy escribiendo ese fic, aunque estoy un poquito atascada con las ideas...y te apoyo en ¡¡¡VIVA EL HHr!!!!

**MAYREL:** Gracias por tus saludos para mi mami. Y me alegra saber que te haya gustado...lo lamentable de terminar un historia, no es el fin, en si, sino el despedirse de todas las personas maravillosas, que, junto contigo, trabajaron para que esto fuera posible....y si habrá continuación, aunque no prometo que pronto, la estaba escribiendo, pero estoy un poco bloqueada, y en esa continuación, será la historia de Ron y Luna...espero no tardarme mucho.

Un abrazo.

**BLACK MERMAID:** Gracias, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**ZZZ:** Gracias, espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo. En cuanto al hijo de Ron, bueno, pues estoy escribiendo el fic, solo pido un poco de paciencia.

**DAMA BLANCA**: Gracias, si, mi mami ya está bien...Gracias por tu review...estoy más que honrada por ello, siendo de una gran escritora como tú...y tienes toda la razón los reviews animan mucho a seguir escribiendo...Bueno, si hubo bebés en el epílogo...aunque todavía no están presentes con sus papis...Lo que habrá será continuación...en cuanto las musas decidan regresar de las vacaciones que se han tomado.

Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que pronto actualices tu historia. Estoy ansiosa por leer.

**NORELY**: Gracias por leer, y no te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora dejaste un review, y me da gusto ver que te han agradado los capítulos, y lamento haberte dejado en suspenso, pero eso le pone interés a la historia (O al menos eso creía, hasta que recibí amenazas de tomatazos) Espero que te guste el final.

**GINNY MALFOY:** Gracias, y con mucho gusto te agregare el msn.

**CARLA GRAY**: Si, todo bien con mi mamá y mi familia, gracias. Y si, el rechazó le hizo bien a Harry, maduró y se dio cuenta de lo que perdería si no hacía a un lado su orgullo...y, bueno pues, en cuando a Ron y Luna, pues estoy escribiendo la continuación de este fic, que es un Ron/Luna, precisamente, donde detallaré que fue lo que paso...y si, más o menos así Ron se enterará de que tendrá un hijo...solo que mis musas se fueron de vacaciones y aún no he terminado, pero espero pronto estar dando lata de nuevo.

Bueno, ahora si, eso fue todo, muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo y su paciencia...

Hasta la próxima.

Con afecto

Ady


End file.
